Indecent Proposals by Ohwhatsherface
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: 24ª: A totalidade de sua relação era atípica, logo a forma como Sasuke propôs casamento não podia ser diferente. .:. S&S/ Romance/ COMPLETA .:.
1. Uma proposta indecente

_Oi pessoal!_

_Estou eu com mais um projeto de férias._

_Esta é uma **Coleção** de fics one-shot __**sasusaku.**_

_Com classificação de no máximo 16 anos._

_Gênero: Humor/romance/UA/_

_Uma antologia de ohwhatsherface_

_Tradu-adaptação por Kahli hime_

_Primeira One shot dedicada à minha amiga nyah /autora/leitora-fofa-que-eu-adooooro, Wenky._

_

* * *

_

_**Propostas Indecentes**_

**_ Uma proposta indecente  
_**

_Porque o maior inimigo de Uchiha Sasuke é...: ele mesmo! _

Sakura não conseguia achar coragem em si mesma suficiente para retirar a kunai que estava cravada em sua coxa (apesar de seus instintos como ninja-médica estarem gritando em sua mente _**ai meu deus, que droga, Sasuke atingiu uma artéria **__**principal**_ e Sakura agora sangraria até a morte).

Ela olhou para Sasuke que estava olhando para o chão nervosamente, com o rosto vermelho, e em seguida, olhou de volta para sua coxa.

Sua coxa ensangüentada.

Sua coxa ensangüentada com uma kunai encravada.

Sua coxa ensangüentada com uma kunai encravada _e um anel enlaçado àquela droga de arma._

- Hn…

Apesar da palavra monossilábica que Sasuke deixou escapar, Sakura sabia que aquilo significava uma frase completa que estava subentendida nas entrelinhas - _Você é uma idiota._ _Você deveria ter se esquivado e não ter se deixado esfaquear._ _Agora pode sangrar até a morte porque está ocupada demais dando uma de chocada e eu estou tão nervoso_ _porque não vou ser capaz de te ajudar_, _e então não vamos poder nos casar, porque você terá morrido, daí o meu clã não será restaurado porque ambos sabemos que você é a única mulher com a qual eu seria capaz de passar o resto da minha vida, mesmo você sendo muito irritante. Você está me irritando nesse exato momento. _

Sakura piscou.

- Huh? Ah, tudo bem…

Com um gemido, retirou a kunai ensangüentada e esfregou a palma da mão em cima do corte profundo, curando a ferida.

Caiu de joelhos esvaecendo suas forças por causa da perda de sangue e continuava a fitar a arma.

E o que estava pendurado nela.

- Isso... Isso é o que eu acho que isso é?

Ela cutucou o anel só para ter certeza.

- Aham.

Sakura gargalhou colossalmente (porque hey, ela precisava de um pouco de sangue aqui!) e depois sorriu para Sasuke.

- E você estava tentando ser romântico em sua forma _Sasuke-de-ser_, propondo casamento enquanto estávamos treinando? – perguntou a rosada.

Sasuke assentiu.

- Mas eu me distraí quando vi um anel pendurado na kunai quando você a atirou em mim, por isso eu esqueci de me esquivar... Ela suspirou e esfregou a testa. - Bem, seria pedir demais se você somente colocasse o anel no meu dedo?

Sakura fez um biquinho infantil.

- Não. _Não seria,_ seu idiota!

Ela fez uma pausa.

– Esse seu pedido baka podia ter _me matado!_

- Hn.

Aquele 'Hn' significava algo do tipo: - _Bem, não é minha culpa que você estava distraída demais para lembrar que uma kunai existe para ser mortal e __afiada__, sua mulher irritante. _

No entanto, Sasuke graciosamente caiu em posição de cócoras, pegou a mão esquerda de Sakura e o anel que estava oscilando entre os dedos da mão direita dela. Ele colocou o anel em seu dedo indicador e, em seguida, voltou-se de costas para ela, permanecendo completamente mudo.

Ele se virou (porque... Sakura concluiu positivamente: ele estava corando!).

- Hn. – Traduzindo: _Levanta logo! Ainda não terminamos nosso treino_.

Sakura sentiu seus lábios se contorcendo num sorriso.

Lentamente, (depois de ter-se voltado novamente para fitá-la, o que aconteceu somente depois que ele lutou bravamente contra o seu maldito rubor) com a ajuda de Sasuke, Sakura conseguiu ficar de pé, inclinando-se totalmente contra ele, para fazê-lo de suporte.

- Sim.

Ela beijou sua bochecha e sentiu-se como se nunca quisesse retirar seus lábios daquele local.

- Eu me caso com você.

* * *

_E aí pessoas, gostaram? *wenky, florzinha, gostou do presente?*_

_Espero que tenham curtido ;D Essa coleção tem uma fic mais fofa que a outra e eu pretendo postá-las aleatoriamente..._

_Gostou da primeira fic? Então por favor,deixe a historia no __**story alert**__ .Pois de onde veio essa tem** muito mais** ;D Se você leu, por favorzinho, deixa o __**review**__. *é fácil , rápido e de graça! Hehe* Só apertar o botãozinho __**review this story**__ e deixar a hime aqui feliz feliz e motivada a traduzir mais e mais ;D_

_*lembrando que __**não **__é necessário ter conta no site para deixar comentário...*_

_Bom gente é isso aí, nos vemos na próxima, _

_Bjo_

_Hime-chan_


	2. Tudo Culpa Dessa Pirralha!

_Oh flores! *hime feliz com os coments fofis, arigatou*_

_Bom, essa one-shot eu dedico à duas flores que tive a oportunidade de conhecer por intermédio das Mps nyah *santas Mps!*_

_Buneary e Elizabeth Russeft _

* * *

**One-shot 2**

**Tudo Culpa Dessa Pirralha!**

- Sakura nee-chan, vem brincar de casinha comigo!

Sakura deu um sorriso cansado para a criança de quatro anos de idade, que dava puxões em sua saia.

- Boa idéia, Akane-chan. - respondeu acariciando os cabelos lilás da menina.

A criança sorriu de volta para Sakura, seus olhos castanhos deslumbrantes. Akane Hatake virou-se para Sasuke. - Sasuke-niisan! - Chamou em voz alta. Sua voz forte e bastante carente de atenção, bem como a de sua mãe. - Sasuke-niisan, você tem que brincar com a gente também!

Sasuke poupou-lhe apenas um olhar, porque ela, como seu pai, era como se fosse da família.

- Peça ao Naruto.

- Eu quero _que você_ brinque comigo e com a Sakura-neechan!

Ele suspirou e se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, indo para onde Sakura estava à espera de Akane, na residência Hatake-Mitarashi.

Sakura fitou Sasuke com ceticismo vendo-o se sentar em um dos pequenos bancos que faziam parte da mesa de chá de Akane.

Ele simplesmente respondeu-lhe ao seu olhar interrogativo com outro olhar interrogativo, traduzindo nas entrelinhas: _esqueceu que a mãe dessa menina é uma psicopata..? Eu prefiro brincar com ela a ter que ouvir aquela psicopata-maluca gritar comigo eternamente. _

- Entendo…

Sakura voltou seu olhar para Akane.

- Então, Akane-chan, do que você gostaria de brincar? - perguntou docemente.

- Casinha!

Anunciou a menina, lançando para Sakura um vestido branco que era de sua mãe, e para Sasuke, uma jaqueta preta. - Sakura nee-chan, vamos brincar de _casamento!_

- Não.

Sasuke devolveu a jaqueta para a menina e franziu o cenho tentando manter o resto de dignidade que um rapaz de dezenove anos de idade, sentado numa cadeira rosa, ainda poderia ter.

Akane ofegou ruidosamente.

Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer e suas mãos permaneceram uma de cada lado do corpo, punhos cerrados.

_Droga!_

Ela ia começar a chorar.

E se Kakashi e Anko soubessem que ele havia feito seu bebê chorar enquanto deveria estar servindo de babá de Akane junto com Sakura e Naruto (embora Naruto tivesse ido embora, Sasuke tinha certeza que ele estava em algum lugar da casa se empanturrando com todo o estoque de comida), ele sabia que odiaria saber o final dessa história, então...

- Eu estava brincando, Akane. - disse friamente, pegando o casaco de volta para colocá-lo. - Eu vou brincar também.

A face de Akane instantaneamente perdeu sua vermelhidão e ela se desmanchou em um imenso sorriso.

- Uau, sério? Muito obrigada, Sasuke-niisan!

O sorriso se tornou...

Perverso.

Igualzinho ao de _Anko ..._

_Que Perfeito._

- Bem, agora você pode vestir a roupa de coelhinho.

Sasuke fitou secamente o traje meio esverdeado que a menina estava estendendo em sua direção, e que de alguma forma já havia feito Kakashi usar em uma ocasião qualquer (o homem tinha um fraco pela sua filhinha).

- Eu não vou vestir essa roupa de coelhinho.

Ela suspirou. - Então será você que você pode usar ao menos as _orelhas_ de coelho, Sasuke-niisan?

Sakura cutucou e fez um beicinho pueril para ele. - Sim, usa as orelhas de coelhinho! _Por favor,_ Sasuke-kun?

_Carranca. _

_Carranca feia. _

_Carranca muito feia._

- Tá.

Akane bateu palmas e, em seguida, apontou para as duas tranças que Sakura havia feito para ela no início do dia. - Ok, eu vou ser a Tsunade baa-chan, Sakura nee-chan será a noiva, e Sasuke-niisan pode ser o noivo. - decidiu Akane, sorrindo com a inocência que só uma criança poderia ter. – Essa não é uma _ótima_ idéia?

- Sim, é uma _ótima_ idéia. - Sakura respondeu entusiasmada à menina, porque realmente, embora nunca fosse admitir, aquela havia _sido _uma grande idéia (para Sakura, é claro).

Não para Sasuke.

- Tá, tanto faz…

Akane clareou a garganta e começou a brincar com seu tom de voz tentando alcançar as notas que Tsunade conseguia com facilidade.

- Estamos reunidos aqui hoje. - Murmurou graciosamente. - Para o casamento de Sakura-neechan e Sasuke-niisan porque meu Otou-san sempre diz que eles se amam muito, muito mesmo.

– Akane. - interrompeu Sasuke em voz baixa.

- Hai, Sasuke-niisan? – Respondeu a menina, de volta ao seu tom de voz natural.

- Alguém já lhe disse que seu pai é um idiota?

- Sasuke-kun! - Sakura repreendeu.

- Sim, Sasuke-niisan, minha Oka-san me disse essa manhã e ontem à noite e no dia anterior!

Clareou novamente a garganta. - Agora, Sakura nee-chan, você aceita Sasuke-niisan para ser seu marido? Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, para cozinhar para ele café da manhã e almoço e jantar e sopa de tomate, porque Naruto-niisan diz que Sasuke-niisan adora sopa de tomate?

Sakura sentiu-se corar, embora _este não fosse um casamento real._

- Er... eu aceito.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e sentiu sua vergonha ser rapidamente substituída por uma onda de divertimento assim que notara que o rubor na face de Sasuke era dez vezes pior que o dela e que além disso _ele estava usando orelhas de coelho._

_Kami!_

Sakura nunca havia sonhado em se casar com Sasuke vestindo com uma roupa de coelhinho.

- Eu nunca pensei que eu me casaria com você vestido com um _terno_ de _coelho. –_ Murmurou a Kunoichi com o riso em sua voz.

Sasuke somente olhou para ela. – Hn. - Foi sua resposta que na verdade queria dizer: _Mas que droga, mulher! São só orelhas!_

- E você, Sasuke-niisan, aceita - OH NÃOOOOOOO! – Gritou Akane, interrompendo o casamento de Sakura e Sasuke (que claro, _era_ irreal).

Sakura olhou preocupada para a menininha. – Qual é o problema, Akane-chan?

- Sasuke-niisan, você _esqueceu de _fazer o_ pedido_ para a Sakura nee-chan! - Akane explodiu de uma hora para outra, sua face chocada. – Faz isso agora!

Ele decidiu que faria o que a moleca queria só para evitar maiores problemas.

- Sakura... - falou lentamente, sua voz soou tão maçante e monótona, aquilo era tão patético. - Quer se casar comigo?

Akane piscou e depois fez uma careta.

- Sasuke nii-san, isso foi _horrível__!_

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

_Então, agora era a hora de fazer um show... _

Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Sakura e tomou-lhe as mãos. Sakura arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo em sua frente em uma posição tão sugestiva, foi inevitável que seu queixo caísse e suas bochechas ruborizassem instantaneamente.

- Sakura, eu te conheço há muito tempo e você é uma das poucas pessoas que eu permiti que se aproximasse de mim durante todo esse período ... Você sempre esteve por perto para me ajudar e me dar a mão quando eu estava para baixo. Você me trata como um ser humano, e não como um ser frágil ou uma divindade em um pedestal. Você é_ real_ e se preocupa comigo. Hm, e bom, eu realmente não demonstro claramente, mas eu me importo com você também.

O momento teria sido muito melhor se não houvesse orelhas de coelho em sua cabeça.

Sasuke suspirou e pegou um dos lacinhos coloridos de Akane que estava no chão, percebendo que era exatamente do tamanho de um anel.

- Quer se casar comigo?

Akane cutucou Sakura quando ela notou que sua nee-chan não conseguia encontrar fôlego para responder.

- Eu ...

Havia, na verdade lágrimas nos olhos de Sakura, embora ela não as tivesse deixado cair.

Fungou e assentiu. - Sim, sim Sasuke-kun, eu me caso com você!

Ele se levantou e pôs o 'anel' no anelar de Sakura.

- Ok, agora pode beijar a noiva, Sasuke-niisan! – Ordenou Akane.

E ele o fez.

_Por um longo tempo. _

Akane verificou seu relógio rosa purpurinado de princesa encantada e notou que um minuto havia se passado.

- Hum ... Sasuke-niisan ... Eu não quero mais jogar esse jogo.

Ela franziu o cenho.

Eles não estavam ouvindo.

- Sakura nee-chan ...?

Akane franziu o cenho novamente e deixou os 'noivos' a sós.

- NARUTO-NII-SAN!

* * *

_Amoooras! _

_Neh gostaram dessa one-shot? *Saah, Érica, meninas, curtiram o presente de natal?*_

_Neh flores, essa one particularmente me fez rir muito quando li, por isso traduzi logo ;) Espero que tenha agradado :)_

_Gostaria de **agradecer** todas as flores que vieram ler a primeira one-shot e deixaram** um comentrário** e as autoras/leitoras que puseram a fic no **alerta** e nos **favoritos**. Meninas, vocês são muito fofas! *arigatou de montão* (seus comentários já foram respondidos com muito carinho no próprio espaço **review this story** ;)_

_:** mil, até a próxima *e please, não esqueçam de deixar um **comentário** pra essa pobre e carente tradutora* *notaram? tem uma lágrima no cantinho do meu olho direito heheh*_

_PS: _

_Pra quem curte **itasaku**, **Metamorfose** terá seu **2 cpt** postado amanhã, **18/12** ;)_

_Convido todos a visitarem ;D_


	3. É real!

_Flores! Como estão? _

_Bom, espero de kokuro que o natal de vocês tenha sido maravilhoso tanto quanto a entrada de 2011 :)_

_Neh eu sei que Natal já passou mas sério, nunca precisei de motivos (como datas especiais) para presentear as pessoas que gosto e como vocês sabem, essas são muitas:)_

_As flores que vão ganhar a 4 one-shot dessa coleção são: tcham tcham tcham tcham :D_

_KHTaisho_  
_Nanda Kuwanomi_  
_Tenshihosi-chan_

_Flores, vocês são sempre umas fofinhas com a hime e por isso gostaria de retribuir através dessa lembrancinha :)_

_Obrigada a todas vocês! E é claro que a hime não esqueceu de nenhuma leitora, afinal a lista de presentes ainda está enorme ;)  
_

_E, aproveitem!  
_

* * *

**Quarta One-shot**

**É real!**

- Eu sinto _muito,_ Sasuke-kun!

- Está tudo bem.

Sakura mordeu o lábio nervosamente e cerrou os punhos bem apertados, amassando as dobras de sua saia branca. Sorriu fracamente, oferecendo um pouco mais de bandagem para ele para ajudar a reparar o dano.

Ele olhou seco para ela.

Interiormente, Sakura soltou um suspiro exasperado.

Não havia mesmo sido culpa _dela_...

- Eu...

Quando ela percebeu como o lenço que havia dado a ele há poucos minutos estava coberto em sangue, a Kunoichi não pôde deixar de estremecer. Profundamente culpada, ela trouxe um fino tecido em uma de suas mãos e retirou o pano ensangüentado do nariz quebrado de Sasuke. Gentilmente, apertou os pedaços de pano limpo sobre o ferimento sangnolento.

Sasuke então arrancou o lenço do conforto do toque de Sakura e colocou o tecido em seu rosto por conta própria.

Sakura olhou para a mão dele e encolheu-se ao notar a quantidade de sangue que havia nela...

- Ne, Sasuke-kun ... Me desculpe, eu quebrei seu nariz ...

E então olhou para a outra mão do rapaz.

E _o que_ ele segurava na mesma.

Ela não pôde conter a careta confusa que lançara a ele.

- Você quer dizer que...? - perguntou baixinho, quase num sussurro.

- Aa.

_Ele a havia pedido em casamento._

Uchiha Sasuke tinha pedido Haruno Sakura em casamento.

E Haruno Sakura quebrou o nariz dele em resposta.

O que, é claro, ela poderia justificar...

– Sinto muito por ter quebrado seu nariz. - repetiu com tristeza. - Eu pensei que você fosse o Naruto.

Ele olhou para ela e Sakura quase deu um passo para trás.

Seu cenho se aprofundou e ela corou um pouco assim que uma certa lembrança lhe veio à mente. - Quando erámos genin e era o nosso primeiro dia juntos, no mesmo dia em que ele te amarrou... e então o Naruto fingiu ser você... - o tom de vermelho em sua face ficou mais escuro. - e bem ... hum Ele... tentou me beijar.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

Sakura soltou um suspiro patético. - Assim, sem ofensa, Sasuke-kun, mas sempre que você faz algum tipo de gesto romântico, eu fico meio na dúvida e bem, acabo achando que não é você de verdade.

- Hn.

– E foi por isso que eu quebrei seu nariz.

As palavras pararam em sua boca quando elas não tinham mais por onde sair, porque _oh meu deus, Sasuke a estava beijando!_

Ele se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Então, eu suponho que por _isso_, você vai querer me castrar...

* * *

_Neh flores, e aí, gostaram?  
_

_Essa fic eu publicaria somente no final da semana, mas como ela é bem curtinha resolvi publicar logo hoje ;)_

_Imaginem a cena: _Sasuke pede Saku em casamento e sakura simplesmente quebra a cara dele.. literalmente! _Ahaha deve ter sido inigualável!  
_

_Espero que tenham curtido e agradeço muito se deixarem um** review**, daí eu saberei a opinião de vocês sobre o escrito :D_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: Flores, lembrem-se, há um** POLL** no meu perfil para vocês votarem em qual fic querem que a hime atualize mais vezes durantes as férias e adivinhem só, por enquanto é uma **sasusaku** que está na frente :) Bom, fiquem super à vontade em votar!_

_PS2: Os** reviews assinados** já foram respondidos via **PM** e os **reviews nao-assinados** estão respondidos no prórpio **review this story **:)  
_


	4. Pega ela e tasca um beijo!

_Presente para duas leitoras fofas: Gigi Haruno e Dai-cham. (obrigada pelo apoio, meninas!)_

* * *

_**Quinta One-shot**_

**Pega ela e tasca um beijo!**

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que estamos tendo o jantar da _"Noite das Meninas"_ no Ichiraku.

- Bem, agora eles têm aquele ramen de baixa caloria, então não é tão ruim assim não é mesmo?

- Sim e Naruto-kun me deixou meio que viciada nesse lugar.

- Só Deus sabe quantas vezes ele te traz aqui, Hinata.

As quatro meninas comiam ramen enquanto falavam, pois era _A Noite das Meninas_ e_ falar _era o que elas faziam de melhor.

- Então, como está indo a vida amorosa de vocês? - Sakura perguntou entre provas de sua própria sopa. (Infelizmente) Sakura era a única das quatro que ainda era solteira, mas ela vivia sempre dizendo que gostava de ser sozinha.

Hinata sorriu para elas com um ar sonhador. - Bem, Naruto-kun fez o jantar pra mim na noite passada.

Tenten a fitou curiosia. - Sério?

- Sim, nós estamos falando do mesmo Uzumaki Naruto, certo? - Ino brincou.

A menina de olhos perolados riu.– Sim. Ele fez ramen. Não foi dos _melhores __... - _**Traduzindo**: _Mas que tralha horrível é essa?_

Então elas começaram. _As meninas e seus gritinhos em coro_.

Ino e Tenten começaram a contar suas próprias histórias e todas continuaram rindo e brincando ao ouvir cada uma. Finalmente, as três garotas olharam para Sakura em expectativa, braços cruzados sobre o peito e as expressões firmes em seus rostos.

- Sakura-chan...

– Vocês precisam acabar com essa coisa de só _umazinha_!

- Isso não é saudável.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

_Deus! Até mesmo Hinata entrou na brincadeira. _

- Umazinha? - Perguntou Sakura se fazendo de boba. - Eu não sei o que vocês estão falando.

Tenten sorriu maldosa. - Você está certa. Pensando bem, você _tem_ gasto muito tempo com o seu precioso _Sasuke-kun._

Sakura engasgou com o ramen e olhou para elas, incrédula.

- _O_ QUÊ?

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça sabiamente. - Sim, é verdade. Naruto-kun, muitas vezes reclama que _o Teme e a Sakura-chan não o amam_ _mais_, _porque sempre estão juntos fazendo.._. - insinuou com um sorriso em seus lábios. – Er, _treinamento especial._

- O Q-Quê? - Sakura engasgou. Balançou a cabeça freneticamente enquanto as três a fitavam em completa diversão. - Hinata-chan, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não deve acreditar em tudo o que o _Naruto_ diz!

Ela bateu na mesa, inconscientemente colocando um pouco de sua força sobre-humana, causando, portanto que suas tigelas saltassem levemente.

- Não há absolutamente _nada_ acontecendo entre Sasuke e eu!

- Hn.

Todas as quatro meninas viraram suas cabeças e viram Uchiha Sasuke em pé atrás de Sakura, o rosto impassível.

A face de Sakura corou imensamente.

- S-Sasuke-kun, o q-que v-você está fa-azendo aqui...?

Ela não teve tempo de terminar sua pergunta, porque de repente um gritinho escapou por seus lábios porque Sasuke a puxou para baixo até quase chegar ao chão, deixando que suas mãos a apoiassem firmemente com ajuda de seus braços. Imediatamente, ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, sufocando suas palavras com um beijo ardente.

Ino, Tenten e até mesmo Hinata não puderam conter uma ponta de inveja que sentiram da kunoichi.

Dentes.

Língua.

Mãos bobas.

Tudo!

… _Uau…_

Ela sabia que se ele não estivesse segurando a metade de seu corpo, ela teria caído de costas, porque _Macacos me mordam_, aquele foi um baita de um beijo.

Ele finalmente se afastou, deixando-a sem fôlego.

Sakura piscou aturdida várias e várias vezes.

- Hn.

Ela observou Sasuke colocar algo sobre balcão. Com aquele seu _OMG _- sorriso tão sexy (presunçoso, confiante, arrogante, capaz de enfraquecer seus joelhos), depois ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou-se para fora do Ichikaru, deixando as meninas ali sentadas (Sakura ainda fora do ar), observando enquanto ele se retirava, tendo uma vista privilegiada de seu maravilhoso e firme bumbum.

_Silêncio. _

_

* * *

_

- Que diabos foi isso...? - Tenten perguntou chocada, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu não sei...

Ino apontou para o que estava na frente de Sakura. - A pergunta seria: Que diabos é _**isso**__?_

Sakura olhou para o balcão e engasgou com o que vira, porque _Oh meu Deus! _Era um _anel._

- Droga!

Imediatamente, Sakura pegou algum dinheiro do bolso e jogou no balcão. Pegou sua pequena dádiva que Sasuke lhe havia deixado e gritou 'adeus' a suas três amigas ao mesmo tempo e começou a correr numa velocidade que nunca imaginaria que conseguiria alcançar, porque ela precisava chegar o mais rápido possível ao distrito Uchiha (para dizer _oh sim, Sasuke-kun, eu me caso com você, agora vamos dar início ao seu objetivo de restaurar todo o clã!_).

_Silêncio. _

_

* * *

_

- Que diabos foi isso...?

- Eu não sei...

- A pergunta é: Que diabo é que ela vai responder?

_Outro silêncio._

* * *

A face das três estampavam agora sorrisos maliciosos.

- Querem ir espiar...?

_

* * *

_

_Amoras!_

_E aí, gostaram? (Kunoichis curiosas essas hein hehe)  
_

_Fofo ne, Sasuke-kun e seu jeito sexy de fazer as coisas ;)_

_Bom lindas, deixem a Hime saber o que acaharam do escrito. Deixem um **review** ;D_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan.  
_


	5. S é de SEXO!

_Olá, preciosas :)_

_Cá estamos nós na sexta one-shot da série!_

_Traduzi com muito carinho, espero que gostem :)  
_

_E essa one gostaria de dedicar à duas flores super fofas que são ultra sasuketes: Hatake Pam e __Cris Chan._

_Flores, enjoy it :)_

* * *

_ **Sai já daqui e vá fazer bebês! ... Nunca uma missão fora tão difícil de se completar ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sexta One-shot:

**_S _**_é de** SEXO!**_

Às vezes, Sasuke odiava a Hokage.

- Eu quero mais Sharingan em Konoha.

Ele bufou.

- Então, faça algum jutsu proibido para trazer o clã de volta à vida. - murmurou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, porque _ele sabia o que diabos ela estava tentando dar a entender com aquela declaração!_

Tsunade estreitou os olhos. Recostou o queixo sobre os dedos entrelaçados, debruçando sobre sua mesa.

- Eu quero mais Sharingan em Konoha. - repetiu secamente. - E espero **um** até o final do ano.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Só os Uchiha possuem o Sharingan. - Sasuke sibilou. - Kakashi é uma exceção.

- Bem, então _faça-os,_ Uchiha. - Ela disse de volta. - E você quer saber, eu quero **dois** para os próximos dois anos.

- Pode esquecer!

Sasuke a encarou feio.

_O mesmo cabeça dura de sempre._

- Eu não vou me casar e procriar apenas porque _você_ quer.

Tsunade sorriu e ele sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Eu imaginei que você fosse dizer algo do tipo, Uchiha. - disse, satisfeita. - É por isso que fiz alguns preparativos.- Tsunade lançou um pergaminho para ele e Sasuke o pegou com facilidade. - Está classificada como uma missão rank-S.

Sua mão apertou em torno do pergaminho da missão.

- Você não pode me fazer casar e ter filhos e dizer que _isso_ é uma _missão!_

- Eu sou a Hokage. - retrucou Tsunade, soando um pouco como Naruto. - O que eu digo é lei!

Ela apontou para a porta.

- Agora, vá fazer bebês!

* * *

Às vezes, Sasuke odiava o Naruto.

O loiro estava curvado, segurando o estômago, rindo alto, enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio.

- Dobe, se você contar a alguém, eu juro que vou rasgar suas tripas e arrancá-las ...

Naruto acenou com a mão, tranqüilizando-o. - Ne, relaxa Sasuke-teme, _detalhes da missão_ são confidenciais!

- Yo.

Eles olharam para cima e viram Kakashi sobre a lateral da ponte, com o seu icha icha na mão.

- Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto cumprimentou alegremente. - Adivinha só! O teme tem que casar com alguém e ter um bebê até o final do ano!

Ele abriu o pergaminho da missão e o balançou na frente do rosto de Kakashi.

Kakashi piscou e lentamente, seu único olho visível enrugou-se levemente, demonstrando que por baixo da máscara havia um amplo sorriso.

- Bem, vamos dar uma boa olhada nisso.

Ele pegou o pergaminho de Naruto e começou a lê-lo completamente, com total descrença no rosto.

- Tsunade-sama diz que é uma missão ranking-S...

- **S** é de **sexo**! - Naruto exclamou, apontando para Sasuke. - Ei, teme, talvez você vai finalmente perder a virgindade.

_SPLASH. _

Quando Naruto emergiu do lago, no qual caíra depois de Sasuke tê-lo empurrado, atirou um dedo acusador na direção do Uchiha e o encarou com uma carranca feia.

- Sasuke, seu idiota!

* * *

Às vezes, Sasuke odiava a Sakura.

Mas, aquilo não era uma mentira... Não é mesmo?

- Sasuke-kun, não é que eu não quero que você esteja por perto, porque eu _realmente_ quero estudar esse novo pergaminho médico... a Tsunade Shishou...

_Ta, ok._ Agora _ela_ era alguém que Sasuke odiava.

- Que Shizune nee-chan me deu no meu aniversário.

Sasuke suspirou.

Ele nunca poderia _odiar_ a Sakura, mas assim _OMG, __às vezes __ela era muito muito muito insuportável ._

Porque era terrivelmente _irritante!_

E ela estava _sempre_ povoando seus pensamentos lá no fundinho de sua mente.

- Sakura eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela piscou e olhou para fora da janela de seu escritório para verificar se não estava chovendo canivete. Sakura engoliu em seco _porque Macacos me mordam o mundo estava chegando ao fim, era o apocalipse!_

Espera um pouco, Uchiha Sasuke acabou de admitir que precisa da ajuda de alguém?

E acabou de pedir a ajuda _DELA?_

Sasuke franziu o cenho quando viu a descrença na face feminina.

- Sakura.

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Desculpe, o que foi isso? - Sakura deslizou uma mão sob o queixo e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto. - Ah, sim, você estava dizendo que ...- Sua voz de repente ficou mais alta. – Uchiha Sasuke precisa da _minha_ ajuda!

Ele franziu o cenho enquanto ela ria histericamente.

Ela suspirou em satisfação. - Ok, bem, com o quê?

- Uma missão.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão. - Uma missão?

- Foi isso o que eu disse.

A kunoichi revirou os olhos. Ali estava ela, a ponto de ajudá-lo porque **ele** pediu e ela era uma boa amiga, mas Sasuke _tinha_ que fazer soar tão idiota_ como de costume?_

- Bem, não é realmente para uma missão ... - Ele corou ligeiramente e Sakura ficou ainda mais chocada com o rubor no rosto do rapaz. – Está mais para ajuda em geral.

- Ok, então o que é?

- Espere, não, é para a minha missão. - Sasuke assentiu com firmeza. - _Somente_ para a missão.

_Que ótimo._

- Não, espere, é uma ajuda em geral.

Ele estava balbuciando.

Sakura _era_ contagiante ...

- Ou, bem, espera…

- Sasuke-kun! - Sakura se irritou. _– Com o que_ você precisa de ajuda?

Sasuke suspirou.

- Para a minha missão, eu preciso encontrar alguns bebês com Sharingan _porque é pura e simplesmente um pedido da Hokage,_ mas só os Uchiha possuem o Sharingan…

- E quanto ao Kakashi-sensei?

Ele revirou os olhos visto sua interrupção. - Bem, ele é uma exceção. De qualquer forma, eu preciso me casar e ter filhos.

Sakura piscou em expectativa, esperando que ele não estivesse querendo dizer o que ela achava que ele estava querendo dizer.

- E...?

- E eu preciso da sua ajuda.

As mãos dela cerram firmemente.

- Sasuke, se esta é sua forma de me propor casamento eu me certificarei de que você _não possa_ ter filhos.

Ele arregalou os olhos levemente diante o que sakura dissera (não por causa da ameaça, mas porque ela disse aquela palavra que começa com **C**...) e ele desviou o olhar, tentando parecer ameaçador. - Eu não estou _te pedindo em casamento,_ estou apenas pedindo sua ajuda com a minha missão.

- Sim, para ser sua esposa e deixar você usar meu útero! - Gritou de volta.

- Bem...

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

– Ok, tudo bem_._ Talvez eu esteja propondo casamento, mas tanto faz.

_Silêncio._

- _Bem? _

- Você quer a minha ajuda para a sua _missão? -_ Sakura questionou bastante calma, soando um pouco deprimida.

O tom da sua voz fez o coração dele apertar.

_UGHR._

Ela era _tão_ irritante!

- Sim ... Bem, _não. - _ respondeu o Uchiha em confusão. - Eu ...

Ele suspirou.

-Não.

Sakura piscou. - Não?

- Não, não é só para a missão.

- Então, para _quê? - _Sakura perguntou enquanto exasperação começou a crescer dentro de si.

- Eu te disse anteriormente. - Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, recuperando a calma. - Eu só quero uma ajuda... _em geral._

Um sorriso estampou em seus lábios lentamente.

- Então, você _está_ propondo casamento pra mim!

- Eu não estou propondo casamento!

-Hn ... - Sakura deu de ombros, sorrindo para ele. - Bem, eu acho que poderia _ajudá-lo_ ...- encolheu os ombros. - Sabe, com a sua missão.

Ele sorriu de volta, movendo o rosto para mais perto do dela.

Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto enquanto seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

- Bem, então vamos começar a trabalhar nisso.

Sorrindo, ela apontou para a cama de exames em seu escritório.

* * *

_Heheh safadinhos, não?_

_E aí, meninas, gostaram?_

_Neh pro sasuke tomar a atitude com a saku-chan precisou da hokage intervir hehehe_

_Mas tenho certeza de que ele completará com louvor a missão em questão, vocês não acham?  
_

_Bom, a quem mandou** reviews** agradeço imensamente :)_

_Neh please, antes de irem, não esqueçam de **comentar** dizendo o que acharam do escrito ;D_

_E dependendo do movimento de leitores, tenho em mente adiantar a próxima postagem ainda para antes do final de março ;)  
_

_Beijinhos de monte_

_Hime-chan._


	6. Monkey Business

_Oi, minhas belas! *saudades sempre*  
_

_Bom, gatinhas, olha só mais uma fic da série "Propostas Indecentes". (a de hj é beeeem light, fofa e inocente)  
_

_E essa é dedicada àaaaaaaaa **Hisui Ai.**_

_Como sempre, espero que curtam :)_

* * *

**Monkey Business**

_"Sasuke-kun, deixa o macaco em paz."_ _  
_

Era como uma missão típica do time 7, _tudo de novo_.

Por quê?

Porque embora a tarefa fosse para Sasuke e Sakura_ apenas_, transportar _o_ MAL, quer dizer, o macaco que estavam transportando e levá-lo para o seu futuro dono, o Uchiha lembrou de seu companheiro de equipe que estava em Konoha, provavelmente se empanturrando de ramen no Ichiraku.

O macaco era o animal de estimação de um garoto mudo que tinha cara de ser um desses super-ricos do País da Onda. O pirralho maldito requisitou um macaco que viesse justamente do País do Fogo e pagou um bom dinheiro por isso (o que Sakura achava um desperdício _completo)._ Tsunade havia escolhido ela e Sasuke para levar o bicho para o garoto, pois eles não tinham missões no momento (embora Sasuke tivesse certeza de que a Hokage estava apenas sendo uma cretina e queria evitar que eles dessem uns amassos no armário de material hospitalar mais próximo. Naquele dia em que Tsunade pegou os dois no flagra não foi nada agradável).

Sasuke olhou com ódio para o macaco.

O macaco sorriu para ele.

- Sasuke-kun, deixa o macaco em paz.

_Mas ele não podia._

Veja, assim como Naruto, o macaco estava propenso a incomodar Sasuke.

E o que estava incomodando o Uchiha?

Simples.

Ele roubou o anel que Sasuke pretendia dar junto a uma proposta de casamento a Sakura, logo que fizessem uma pausa em seu caminho de volta para Konoha e foi quando o macaco deu no pé. Com o anel.

_Macaco estúpido._

- Não é fácil, Sakura. -murmurou Sasuke enquanto ele e o macaco se encaravam fixamente.

Sakura revirou os olhos e ergueu o macaco, colocando suas mãos sob os bracinhos do bicho. Ela o carregou como um bebê, abraçando-o contra seu peito enquanto ele descansava os braços em seus ombros.

Sarcasticamente, o macaco balançou o anel para Sasuke, que estava caminhando atrás dos dois e pôde dar uma boa olhadela na jóia.

_Aquele._

_Pequeno._

_Idiota._

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam vermelhos (literalmente, pois o seu Sharingan começara a ativar tão logo ele começou a ficar absolutamente furioso) . Cerrou os punhos com força, porque se tentasse pegar o macaco, Sakura avançaria e chutaria seu traseiro (privando-o da capacidade de restaurar seu clã – para SEMPRE).

- Pára de encarar o macaco, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura ordenou.

Como ela sabia?

Sasuke franziu o cenho e depois olhou para o chão furiosamente, tentando mentalmente formular um plano para tirar o anel do macaco, sem é claro deixar que Sakura percebesse, o que seria bastante difícil, pois o maldito estava nos braços dela.

_Cretino._

Ele clareou a garganta e fez um esforço para _sorrir_ encantadoramente_ para_ ela enquanto caminhava ao seu lado.

- Por que você não _me_ deixa segurar o macaco pra você, Sakura?

Ela parou de andar e lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. - Sasuke-kun, lembre-se, se não levarmos o macaco para o garoto, não seremos pagos. E se ele estiver machucado, os compradores vão reclamar e isso é inaceitável!

Obviamente ela pensou que Sasuke fosse matar o bicho.

- Eu sei disso. - ele retrucou.

Sakura imediatamente parou de andar e apenas olhou para o Uchiha.

(Talvez ela estivesse passando muito tempo com seu querido Sasuke-kun).

- Quero dizer... - Sasuke resmungou quando o brilho reluzente do anel refletiu a luz do sol. (Felizmente) Sakura estava muito distraída praticando seu olhar mortal para o Uchiha para notar o brilho da jóia. - Me desculpe, se eu irritei você. - ele esboçou algo entre um sorriso e dentes cerrados. - Agora, por que você não me deixa ficar com o macaco...? - O Uchiha abstraiu o quanto aquela frase pareceu _colorida_ e continuou. - para que você não tenha que carregar esse peso.

_Uma pausa. _

- Você está me chamando de fraca?

Sasuke sentiu um súbito desejo de _**se **_estapear.

Ali estava ele, _tentando_ ajudá-la (e limpar sua barra ao mesmo tempo, mas e daí!) e ela pensou que ele a estivesse insultando.

- Não, só estou tentando te ajudar.

Sakura retomou seu ritmo, levantando a cabeça decididamente. - Bem, eu não quero sua ajuda.

O maldito macaco agitou os braços mais uma vez por atrás da cabeça de Sakura, em uma de suas mãos estava o anel de Sasuke.

_Ele perdeu. _

- Seu macaco estúpido!

Sakura virou-se na intenção de dizer a Sasuke para não perder a calma. Mas ele já havia lançado perigosamente suas mãos em direção ao macaco, acidentalmente derrubando Sakura no processo e acabou por tombar no chão sobre a kunoichi. O (_cretino, irritante, maldito_) macaco pulou bem alto antes que pudesse cair no chão junto com o casal.

_Apesar disso: tudo o que sobe tem que descer... _

Sasuke não conseguia esconder o sorriso que estampou em seus lábios assim que o macaco caiu violentamente de cabeça no chão de terra batida.

_Agora é só encontrar o anel... _

- Ai!

Sakura apalpou sua testa quando algo pequeno, mas com certo peso caiu sobre a pele de sua testa – sua _tão_ enorme testa.

Ela tomou o objeto em sua mão e Sasuke percebeu que o macaco já não estava mais com o anel.

_Sakura o havia encontrado. _

Um sorriso lento formou-se em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Uau Sasuke-kun, esse macaco deve ser especial! Olha o anel que veio junto com ele! - exclamou, comentando para si mesma sobre quão bonita era a jóia de ouro com aqueles três pequenos diamantes incrustados. - Oh, eu gostaria de ter um desses!

Desta vez ele deu um tapa em sua própria testa, depois de sair rapidamente de cima de sakura, enquanto ela permanecia no chão, examinando o anel (enquanto o macaco esfregava sua cabeça dolorida).

- É seu, sua idiota!

Sakura piscou em confusão.

- Hein?

O Uchiha suspirou e se sentou ao lado da figura dela (congelada), ainda no chão de terra.

- Esse maldito macaco pegou o anel de mim.

Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, fitando-o com um ar questionador.

- Por que você teria um anel com você, _oh_ ...

- Sim.

Sakura sentiu o rosto aquecer.

- Então você ia me...

- Sim.

- Mas, então, o macaco roubou o...

- Sim.

- E agora estamos aqui...

- Sim.

_Silêncio. _

- Isso é estranho.

- Sim...

Sakura sorriu desconfortavelmente, coçando a nuca enquanto olhava para o lado oposto. - Bem, realmente Sasuke-kun, você não é o único que deveria estar dizendo '**sim**' numa hora dessas, sabia?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo.

- Então isso é um...

- Sim!

* * *

_Oi, meninas!_

_E aí, gostaram?_

_Puxa, que macaco safado né, passou a perna no Sasuke! hehehe(deve ser complexo, pq imaginem só, ser enganado por um macaco (uma droga de macaco!) Um dos caras mais fortes do anime! Tipooooooooooooo que vergonha! hehehe *apanha*  
_

_Mas no fim, deu tudo certo, e o pedido de casamento (meio atrapalhado) foi super aceito :D_

_Bom, digam o que acharam. **Reviews** são sempre supeeeeer bem vindos ;D (e trazem cpts e fics novas!)  
_

_Beijinhos e até final de Abril, quando será publicado o **6º cpt** de "**Em nove dias**" :D_

_PS: Ah, gente, eu tirei 8 naquela prova de cálculo! IUPI! (obrigada pelos votos de 'boa sorte' :) Acho que eles de alguma forma fizeram efeito ;D_

_PPS: Flores, os recadinhos super fofos que enviaram para a fic "My little cherry blossom" logo logo s**erão respondidos**. Quero fazê-lo assim que tiver terminado de escrever o prox cpt, pois aí, envio as "cenas do prox cpt", como prometido :D  
_


	7. Anti higiênico

_Oi oi, minhas flores!_

_Bom, essa one-shot é um presentinho de aniversário __adiantado _para uma leitora muito fofa: Yuuki ai!

_Flor, muitas felicidades, presentes de montão, alegrias mil ;D_

* * *

_Para Yuuki ai_

_Oitava one-shot da série:_

**Anti-higiênico** **  
**

Hoje era **a** noite.

- Oui Monsieur. - um garçom com um forte sotaque francês se pronunciou. - Pedidos de casamento são sempre coisas tão _maravilhosas! – R_iu amavelmente. - Por que senhor não faz isso? Enquanto você e sua amada jantam, traremos um pouco de champanhe e na taça dela, colocaremos o seu anel de noivado.

E como Sasuke era romanticamente retardado, obviamente aceitaria toda a ajuda que pudesse conseguir.

- Sim, claro...

O homem bateu palmas, um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

- Oh monsieur, esta será uma noite espetacular para os pombinhos. - Exclamou e puxou a cadeira para Sasuke, esperando até que pudesse empurrá-la de volta. - Vou trazer o champagne e as taças, uma delas com o anel, tão logo sua amada chegar tudo estará perfeito!

Sasuke assentiu em silêncio.

- Sim, claro...

* * *

Sentado sozinho à mesa, girava os polegares nervosamente.

Onde diabos estava Sakura?

Afrouxou a gravata (normalmente, ele não daria a mínima para aquilo, mas Sakura dissera que gravatas o deixava sexy e muitas vezes podiam ser usadas como algo para puxar _coisas_ e _facilitar._.. er.. você sabe... ) e engoliu em seco.

Sério, onde _estava ela?_

Sasuke franziu o cenho, anotando mentalmente que teria que dizer a seu pai para dar à sua assistente pessoal, pelo menos, uma folga.

Ele conheceu Haruno Sakura, o grande amor da sua vida, através de seu pai, há alguns anos atrás. Sakura trazia o café expresso do presidente da Uchiha Corp., quando Sasuke, depois de ter uma discussão não tão amigável com seu pai, saiu correndo de seu escritório, e, portanto, tombando de cara com ela e fazendo com que todo o conteúdo do copo derramasse em cima da moça.

Ela, sendo a mulher temperamental que era **(é),** deu-lhe uma bofetada no meio da fuça.

_E bem, foi amor à primeira pancada. _

Então, ele ofereceu comprar-lhe um novo vestido, (depois, é claro, de observar atentamente como o líquido negro tomava um caminho audacioso ao longo de seu corpo esguio) e levá-la para tomar um café para compensá-la do anterior, o tempo todo utilizando de seu charme _Uchiha-de-ser_.

Sakura simplesmente disse-lhe para dar o fora, alegando que ali era seu local de trabalho e que seu chefe, Uchiha Fugaku, a estava esperando. Entrando, em seguida, esbaforida no escritório Fugaku, desculpando-se várias e várias vezes por entornar café em alguns dos documentos que estava carregando, porque algum** idiota** não estava olhando para onde andava e deu um encontrão nela, causando todo aquele episódio desastroso. Os documentos, assim como suas roupas, estavam completamente sujos!

Fugaku sorriu e disse que o_ idiota_ era seu filho.

* * *

Sasuke sorriu, lembrando o quão grande os olhos dela ficaram quando seu pai falou aquilo. Imediatamente, a moça começou a pedir desculpas por tê-lo esbofeteado e ter-lhe dito todas aquelas coisas rudes.

Mas, falando sério...

Onde _diabos_ estava Sakura?

- Desculpe o atraso!

_Finalmente._

Levantando-se para cumprimentá-la (porque Sasuke era um cavalheiro e ainda bem que cavalheirismo ainda vive!), O Uchiha pousou o beijo leve em sua bochecha puxando em seguida a cadeira educadamente para que ela pudesse sentar-se. Seus olhos escuros percorreram a silhueta feminina, vestida com um vestido verde escuro que ressaltava suas curvas com perfeição.

Ela colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa e olhou ao seu redor.

- Onde está a bebida? - perguntou secamente, passando os olhos pelo menu que já estava na mesa.

Sasuke sorriu conscientemente. - Basta esperar. Como foi o trabalho?

A moça passou a mão pelos cabelos róseos e suspirou (enquanto Sasuke notava que ela ficava muito mais bonita quando estava _sem fôlego_). - O trabalho é cansativo. E tedioso. _Muito_ tedioso. - Ela olhou para Sasuke, franzindo a testa. - Er, mas não diga a seu pai que eu disse isso...

- O que você fez?

- Perdi três horas da minha vida, foi isso o que eu fiz! - lamentou-se. - Eu não entendo porque tenho que ficar presa nessas reuniões.

- Porque você é a assistente pessoal dele e provavelmente sabe mais do que ele nesse quesito.

Sakura riu ironicamente, olhos à procura de um garçom que estivesse por perto e que pudesse lhe trazer um pouco de vinho ou champanhe ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. - o garçom, com quem Sasuke havia falado anteriormente, a cumprimentou. - Estão prontos para pedir?

Apesar do estresse e do forte desejo de beber algo, ela sorriu educadamente. - Sim, eu gostaria de um fettuccini de frango, por favor.

- Eu vou querer um bife, bem passado. – Pediu Sasuke.

O garçom acenou com a cabeça. - Tudo bem então. - Fez sinal para outra pessoa e em questão de segundos, outro garçom apareceu, trazendo duas taças e uma garrafa champanhe. E piscando para Sasuke, o garçom inclinou a cabeça, antes de pedir licença.

E no instante em que ele se foi, Sakura sorriu ironicamente.

- Sasuke, eu acho que o garçom está te dando mole.

Ele engasgou com a própria saliva.

- _O quê?_

- Ele piscou pra você.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, ignorando o comentário, assim que observara que _ela ainda não havia percebido o anel em seu copo._

Ainda sorrindo para Sasuke, vendo o desconforto em seu rosto (o qual julgara ser porque o garçom era gay e estava flertando com seu namorado) ela levantou a taça de champanhe até seus lábios e começou a tomar pequenos goles.

* * *

Olhando para o seu colo, nervosamente, Sasuke começou a falar.

- Sakura, nós estamos juntos por um longo tempo e há algo que eu queria te perguntar...

- O que?

O estresse de seu trabalho como assistente pessoal de Fugaku estava acabando com ela. Então, para aliviar o estresse nada melhor que um encontro com seu namorado e uma boa bebida. E como estava aproveitando o momento, eventualmente, tomava goles generosos do champanhe em sua frente.

- Bem, eu estava pensando…

_Até que_... ela engasgou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu algo descer pesaroso pela garganta.

- S-Sasuke! - resmungou, batendo no peito, na esperança de aliviar o desconforto.

- Casa comigo?

- Sasuke!

Ele finalmente olhou para ela e viu que seu rosto estava vermelho e havia indício de lágrimas em seus olhos. Levou um segundo para finalmente perceber que não, não era porque ela estava feliz por causa do pedido, mas porque estava _engasgando._

Sakura estava _sufocando._

Com o anel.

_Droga._

- Merda!

Imediatamente saltou de sua cadeira e foi para trás de Sakura, envolvendo os braços em torno de seu abdômen, fazendo a manobra de Heimlich. Sasuke pressionou forte o abdômen dela várias vezes, até que finalmente ela tossiu. Até o momento em que, milagrosamente, aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta, finalmente escapuliu, indo parar exatamente dentro da taça do Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura respirou profundamente, enxugando os olhos e virando-se para enterrar o rosto em seu peito.

- Q-Que _diabos_ foi isso? - murmurou, sua voz um pouco rouca. - E... Você acabou de me pedir para _casar com_ você?

- Hn.

Sakura olhou para a taça e o conteúdo com o qual se engasgou.

- Isso é um anel...

Sasuke suspirou e sentou-se, ignorando os olhares das pessoas ao redor. - Sim, é.

- E você acabou de me propor _casamento_...- Sakura, apesar da_ quase_ experiência de morte, não pode deixar de sorrir. - E tentou ser fofinho e romântico, colocando o anel no meu copo...

Ele corou e fitou imediatamente o chão. - Exceto pelo fato de que você deveria ter notado antes de beber o champanhe, sua idiota.

Ela riu de forma fofa, usando o garfo para tirar o anel de sua bebida. Limpou-o cuidadosamente e segurou-o entre os dedos. Sorrindo docemente para Sasuke, Sakura devolveu a jóia para ele.

- Bem, será que você poderia fazer isso de novo?

Revirando os olhos, Sasuke murmurou sob sua respiração algumas palavras incoerentes e suspirou em seguida. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até o lado da mesa onde ela estava, deixando-se cair sob um joelho no chão.

Ele estava vagamente ciente de que o garçom ( que Sakura pensou estar tendo um quedinha por ele) e os outros clientes voltaram seus olhares curiosos para ele.

Porque _todo mundo_ sabe o que significa quando um cara se ajoelha assim na frente de uma garota.

- Olha, eu sei que quase te matei agora pouco, mas eu só estava tentando ser romântico... - suspirou. - Mas você me conhece e sabe que romance não é realmente o meu negócio.

_Alguém? Er... A.j.u.d.a._

- _Mas, Amar_ você é o que eu sei fazer de melhor.

Sasuke encolheu-se interiormente, agradecendo a Deus porque seu melhor amigo, Naruto, não estava por perto para dizer o quão gay aquilo soava.

- Então, Haruno Sakura...

Sasuke colocou o anel em seu dedo.

- Quer se casar comigo?

Obviamente, ela disse _sim_.

* * *

_Hehehe que viagem! _

_Se fosse comigo, eu matava o Sasuke! *depois casava!* heheh *tudo bem, não necessariamente nessa ordem ahahaha_

_O que vcs acharam? Fofa? *Sasuke meio OOC ne*  
_

_Ainda assim, ele encanta corações de muitas moçoilas hehe_

_Flores, antes de irem, deixem aquele **review** fofo pra fic :D_

_E pra deixar as florzinhas felizes, adianto: Tem nova postagem na última semana de maio! *lembram daquele cpt super hot que prometi de "em nove dias"* *ai ai APANHA*_

_Bjinhos de monte,_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: e aí, yuuki, curtiu a lembrancinha? :)_

_PPS: Galerinha, eu gostaria de dar um recadinho para o pessoal que não possui conta no ffnet: A angel, uma leitora fofinha do Anime Spirit, fez uma lista de email com contato de mais de 35 leitores das minhas itasakus e sasusakus. Sempre que att, a lista 'corre' com as novidades. Quem quiser participar, só avisar ;D_

_Angel Uchiha, florzinha, arigatou pela inciativa :D  
_


	8. Sob sua Janela

_Para Lady e Angel Uchiha._

_Aproveitem, flores :)_

* * *

**Nona One-shot**

**Outside Your Window**

_Sob sua janela_*

- Garotos são estúpidos.

- Os homens são apenas ralé.

- Danem-se todos.

- Eles merecem morrer.

_Algumas cenas depois. _

- Ele é tão fofo!

- Eu gostaria de ter alguém como ele.

- Ah, que inveja.

- Ela é tão sortuda!

Sakura fungou levemente enquanto assistia ao filme, no conforto de seu apartamento junto com suas três amigas. _Ele_, que supostamente deveria ser o galã do filme dizia algumas palavras românticas, dizendo que podia mudar, que faria tudo pela mocinha e esta por conseqüência, caiu nos braços dele e ambos começaram a se beijar. Um beijo_ quente_.

_Aquela._

_Baranga._

_Sortuda._

- Eu gostaria de ser ela. - murmurou Ino, engolindo uma colher de sorvete de chocolate (porque fala sério, era **a** _Noite das Garotas_ e elas podiam comer toda porcaria que tivessem vontade, e além disso, eram _kunoichi,_ queimariam gordura no dia seguinte, no treinamento).

- Eu concordo. - disse Tenten entre punhados de batatas fritas.

Hinata suspirou. - Idem.

- Vocês viram aquela proposta de casamento?- Sakura gritou, pulando para a borda da cama. - Essa menina tem uma put# sorte.

Tenten suspirou sonhadora. – Eu posso imaginar o dia em que receberei uma proposta assim, será durante o treinamento. - Continuou falando antes que as meninas pudesse dizer alguma coisa do tipo " que droga é essa?" - Vejam, eu gosto de treinar, então se isso fosse acontecer mesmo teria de ser durante o treino, só assim seria algo... _significativo_ ...

Hinata sorriu maliciosamente, percebendo o estado sonhador da amiga. - Ne, Tenten-chan, e _quem_ exatamente faria a proposta ?

- Neji, _dããã_ … - Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram quando percebera que tinha sido enganada. - Bem, _Naruto-kun_ realmente fez uma grande mudança em você, não é Hinata? Te deixando assim, tão maliciosa, hm?

- E-eu, eu não sei o que você está falando!

Ino pulou da cama, fitando o teto com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

- O meu gatinho irá me pedir em casamento em um campo florido.

Sakura riu e colocou um pedaço de chocolate na boca. - Isso soa romântico...

* * *

As quatro kunoichi voltaram subitamente suas cabeças em direção à janela quando ouviram uma pedra chicotear no vidro.

Rosnando, Sakura levantou-se, porque ela tinha um palpite sobre quem estava lá. Abriu-a e viu exatamente quem estava esperando.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Seu _ex._

Ex, pois é, alguns podem ficar chocados com isso (porque quem em sã consciência deixaria um gato-sex-deus como ele?).

Bem, Sakura descobriu que paciência não era uma virtude e ficar à espera de Sasuke finalmente tomar vergonha na cara e mostrar-lhe, pelo menos, _um pouquinho_ de apreço, ao menos um pouquinho de carinho, era apenas uma perda de tempo porque, cara, talvez _não_ fosse mesmo para para acontecer .

Então, ela o abandonou.

Porque realmente, não ia esperar por ele para sempre, enquanto sofria com suas rejeições duras e dolorosas.

Claramente, Haruno Sakura não era masoquista.

- Sasuke-kun, que diabos você tá fazendo aqui? - Rosnou baixo, tomando cuidado para não perturbar os vizinhos.

Pelo amor de Deus, _são duas_ da manhã!

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Às duas da manhã?

As garotas se reuniram perto da janela para ver a _interação_ entre o (ex) casal.

- Vá embora!

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Quer parar de ser tão irritante só por um minuto e me deixa apenas falar...

- Uchiha! Eu vou matar você!

- Sakura, eu te amo.

Todas as palavras morreram em sua boca. _Ela ficou estática._

- Sakura, eu te amo. – repetiu. - De um jeito muito, muito estranho, mas eu gosto de te ajudar no treinamento porque convenhamos, você é realmente horrível nisso, e além disso você é irritante e _quase_ me tira do sério o tempo inteiro e só a sua presença mexe comigo e me deixa desconcentrado e é por isso, porque você é tão irritante que eu te odeio, mas te amo ao mesmo tempo.

Foi então que ela percebeu quão terrível a _figura_ dele estava.

Ele passou por uma grande mudança depois do dia em que terminaram.

Estava mais magro que o habitual. Seu rosto estava pálido e havia olheiras sob seus olhos, sinal da falta de sono e seu cabelo parecia mais desarrumado do que o normal.

Que o ela deveria fazer ...?

- Eu ... eu sinto muito.

Ele parecia tão desolado e isso era a chave para o coração de Sakura.

A kunoichi não sabia o que fazer.

- Diga alguma coisa! - Ino sussurrou, cutucando-a com força.

Ela balançou a cabeça para tentar mandar embora o estupor no qual estava e olhou para ele. Sasuke estava parado sob sua janela, seu rosto se curvou vergonhosamente. Suas roupas estavam desgrenhadas e seus punhos firmemente apertados.

- Sasuke...

Ele a cortou antes que ela pudesse adicionar o título honorífico.

- Casa comigo.

- _O quê?_

As quatro meninas engasgaram.

Sakura ficou sem palavras.

Ino posicionou-se em frente à janela.

- _Eu me_ caso com você! - a loira se ofereceu.

Tenten fez um rosnado incrédulo enquanto Hinata se dava um tapa na própria testa. A morena puxou Ino para longe da janela onde Sakura estava, Ino deu um tapa com força na parte de trás da cabeça da kunoichi.

- Oh, por _favor. - _ zombou Ino. – Vocês ouviram isso? Quem seria capaz de recusar?

- Er...- Tenten deu de ombros, inquieta, olhos ligeiramente vidrados. - Sim, você está certa...

Hinata revirou os olhos. - Gente, agora sério, de volta à _Sakura-chan,_ a pessoa que acabou de receber a mais linda declaração de amor... e uma proposta de casamento ... - Balançou a cabeça. - Vamos dar a Sakura-chan nosso apoio moral.

Ino e Tenten coraram.

- Certo.

- Sakura, diz sim! - Tenten ordenou num sussurro, todas agacharam sob o parapeito da janela.

Sasuke ainda parado, fitando-a em expectativa.

Ela percebeu, naquele momento, que o que estava em seu punho cerrado era um anel.

- E-eu ... - Sakura engoliu em seco.

- Fala alguma coisa. - Ino resmungou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça violentamente.

- Sim!

Sakura abriu um sorriso feliz e lágrimas de alegria corriam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu me caso com você!

Como ela pulou pela janela para chegar ao seu novo noivo, suas queridas amigas olharam para aquele monte de doces e batatas fritas em cima da cama, buscando algum conforto.

_Sua._

_Baranga._

_Sortuda._

* * *

_Sim, até eu senti uma ponta de inveja agora! ahaha  
_

_Bom, deixando todo o lance do **Sasuke-malvadão-sempiedade-cruel e maligno-kun **que o Kish tem trazido no manga/anime... vamos combinar que o Sasuke da fafnfic é bemmmm melhor ne! Heheh_

_Gatinhas, Hime ta com saudade! Sei que deveria ter postado "em nove dias", mas não deu ...D; _

_Eu não vou definir data, melhor assim, pra não frustrar ninguém se não der pra postar..._

_Mas vou fazer de tudo pra ser ainda esse mês :D_

_Bom, lindas, to feliz com os coments das senhoritas, agradeço sempre e muito muito!_

_Agradeço de monte se deixarem **um review** dizendo o que acharam dessa one,_

_Beijinho bjinho_

_E té loguinho ;D_

_Ps: Lembrando que tem a primeira parte de "**Apenas Persuasão**" já online, pra quem curte sasusaku 18 anos, vale a pena conferir ;D_

_*tradução livre.  
_


	9. Sweet Kiwis

_Oi, pessoas!_

_Mais uma fic procês ;D_

_Lembro que essa série tem indicação etária de até **16** anos. So do not worry, não acontece nada além do que a faixa etária permite._

_Ofereço essa one de presente para as duas leitoras aniversariantes do mês de julho e agosto:_

Statioons_ e _Yuuki ai.

_Meninas, aproveitem :D_**  
**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Décima One Shot**

_ O ziper de sua blusa vermelha deslizou lentamente fazendo os olhos de Sakura arregalarem. "Uchiha Sasuke, você está tentando me engravidar?" A única resposta que obteve foi um sorriso sexy de canto de boca..._

**_._**

**Sweet Kiwis**

**.**

**.  
**

A kunoichi deixou escapar um gemido abafado de prazer enquanto ele mordiscava seu pescoço, dando leves lambidinhas e chupões em sua pele sensível com aqueles lábios só dele.

Ugh.

_Droga!_

Aqueles lábios.

Seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se logo que sentiu uma onda de ar frio contra sua pele e percebeu que o zíper que fechava sua camisa vermelha, anteriormente _fechado_, agora estava _aberto_ deixando uma parte de seu tórax – na altura do sutiã - à mostra daquele olhar ardente de puro ébano.

Sakura fez um esforço para se levantar rapidamente, as mãos que estavam entrelaçadas nos lençóis dele, tentaram cobrir de imediato a parte exposta, mas o shinobi experiente conseguiu agarrar seus pulsos com facilidade.

Sasuke sorriu para ela, seus olhos passando completamente** a** mensagem, portanto ele não tinha de partir seus _oh-tão_ perfeitos lábios para dizer qualquer palavra.

_Oh não, você não vai fugir._

Separou os braços femininos da posição em que estava (cruzados na frente dos seios), colocando-os ambos de cada lado de seu corpo esguio.

Sakura amaldiçou-se baixinho por não estar usando shorts naquele dia. A saia dela, na opinião de Sasuke, já era longa o suficiente e por isso sempre que saía para o Hospital para trabalhar ou tinha o dia de folga, dispensava o short, mantendo somente sua roupa de baixo como proteção.

Ugh.

_Droga._

Sua respiração parou quando os dedos safadinhos dele a tocou _lá embaixo_ enquanto o Uchiha mantinha seu rosto (_oh, e aqueles lábios!_) ocupado com o pescoço da kunoichi.

Afastando o tecido de sua calcinha fina, ele esfregou o local que sabia que a fazia gritar de alegria e em seguida mordiscou seu pescoço. Quando ela gemeu, contorcendo-se debaixo do peso de seu corpo, ele mordiscou novamente no mesmo local, acalmando o movimento até que seus beijos começaram a ficar suaves.

Ugh.

_Merda__._

O moreno tirou suas mãos dela ("_Maldição_!" Inner Sakura berrou) somente para tirar a camisa, jogando-a em algum lugar do chão da sala.

Sakura, em seu estado de confusão, permaneceu olhando para o teto do quarto (tentando descobrir como diabos ela chegou a essa situação).

E foi quando ouviu o zíper deslizar.

* * *

_Isso_ era tudo parte das _p_r_eliminares._

E agora ela estava pronta para tudo o que visse _depois._

A kunoichi se sentou e olhou para ele, seus olhos verdes vidrados nos dele, e piscou.

- E-Espera! Você tem camisinha?

Sasuke a olhou como _se_ ela fosse a maior louca do mundo inteiro (porque _fala sério_, se um deles fosse louco nesse relacionamento, esse seria obviamente **ele**. 'Heh, louco por _ela_, é claro! 'Inner Sakura gritava alegremente. 'estamos com tudo! uh uh').

- Por que eu usaria preservativo?

Sakura o fitou por um momento.

- Bem, eu não sei, talvez porque estamos fazendo o **_que_** estamos fazendo…

Sexo parecia uma palavra um pouco _difícil _para ela dizer.

–Senão eu poderia ficar _grávida!_

Ele bufou.

- Essa é a intenção, sua idiota.

Seus olhos verdes cresceram ainda mais e levou muito tempo para ela processar o que ele acabara de lhe dizer.

- Você _está_ tentando _me_ engravidar?

Sasuke a encarou feio com aqueles seus olhos negros (ardentes, lindos, sedutores, cativantes etc,) e Sakura _quase_ gritou algo do tipo 'faça amor comigo agora' e _quase_ se atirou nele.

- Claro.

Nesse instante, ela teria agarrado o colarinho da camisa dele de forma intimidadora, mas infelizmente (_felizmente_) ele não estava usando uma.

_- Como é que é?_

Em vez disso, ela lhe deu um tapa no pescoço.

- Nós nem somos _casados_, baka!

- Por teríamos de nos casar? – perguntou num tom baixo.

Sakura sentiu o rosto queimar, agora de raiva, não de desejo ou constrangimento.

- A maioria das pessoas _se casam_ antes de ter filhos!

- Oh.

Sasuke parecia um pouco deprimido (_Oh _e Sakura teve vontade de beijá-lo nesse momento).

- Bem, eu acho que nós podemos fazer isso. - resmungou o Uchiha.

Ele parecia um menininho (homem adulto) que acabara de ter seu doce (sexy) levado embora.

Sakura se sentiu culpada (mas exultante, ao mesmo tempo, porque a essa altura eles – _oh droga!_ – estavam praticamente a caminho do altar!).

Ela suspirou.

- Hum... Nós ainda podemos fazer sexo, sabia.

Ele finalmente sorriu.

* * *

_Leitoras fofas!_

_Uhm.. quem aí achou que fosse rolar 'algo mais' hein? ahahah *não pooode, o horário nao permite* risos  
_

_Lembro que até eu caí na pegadinha, tava crente que fosse 'acontecer!' heheh_

_Mas, cara, que safadinhos esses dois hein, e do jeito que o Uchiha tá motivado, com certeza rola casamento! *e MUITA restauração do clã* pra alegria das fãs!_

_Bonecas, é isso aí! _

_Hime veio correndo postar essa one e tem que voltar voando pros estudos (ai ai física+cálculos tão acabando com a minha sanidade D;)_

_Mas, valeu a pena vir aqui hoje, pois vou ficar muito feliz com os **coments** fofos que vcs irão deixar, ne :D_

_Beijinhos mil,_

_Hime-chan :)_

_PS: Próxima att será de "Apenas Persuasão" - Em breve ;)  
_


	10. Plano B

_Essa one-shot vai para _**Ju**_ e_** Paulinha**_, bonequinhas coleguinhas de facu que estão sempre por aqui lendo meus escritos._

_Apreciem!_

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Décima Primeira One-shot**

**.  
**

**Plano B**

**.**

**.  
**

Sakura observava Naruto (er..., o Rokudaime-sama) girar em torno de sua esposa (dãaaa, Hinata-chan) na pista de dança (estavam num jantar de comemoração da cerimônia em que Naruto se tornaria Hokage), e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, apesar do fato que ela _realmente_ odiava chorar. Sim, Sakura odiava chorar. Especialmente quando tal ação era provocada simplesmente pelo fato de ser uma droga ver todos ao seu redor suspirando de paixão, enquanto ela ainda era a única solteira. Afogando suas mágoas, a kunoichi levou a taça de champanhe até os lábios e esvaziou seu conteúdo.

Sasuke olhou para ela, obviamente retendo qualquer expressão de preocupação.

- Qual é o seu problema?

Sakura suspirou e pousou o cotovelo na mesa, colocando o queixo contra a palma da mão.

– Sasuke... - Desde que voltara para Konoha quando tinha dezesseis anos, há seis anos atrás, ela deixou de utilizar o sufixo _kun_ com o qual o Uchiha já havia, de certa forma, se acostumado. – Quando nós tivermos por volta de uns 40 anos e se ainda estivermos solteiros, você poderia por favor se casar comigo?

_Oh_ o Uchiha tinha quase certeza de _aquilo_ que era por causa do álcool.

– Ou melhor, talvez trinta, né. _Eu_ ainda quero ter um bebê. E se tivesse quarenta, _Oh droga_, quem sabe se ainda seria capaz de fazer isso, certo?

_Definitivamente_ o álcool.

* * *

.

Então, na verdade, acho que 25 vai ser a melhor idade pra isso. - Sakura sorriu para ele, uma nova taça de champanhe na mão. - Você não concorda, Sasuke-_kun_?

Os olhos do Uchiha arregalaram somente uma fração de segundo ao ouvir o reaparecimento repentino do sufixo _kun_, confirmando que ela já não estava realmente _tão_ sóbria assim.

Sasuke suspirou e olhou para a kunoichi secamente.

- Sakura, nós faremos 25 daqui a três anos.

- Huh? Bem, então bem que podíamos nos casar agora! - decidiu, batendo palmas. De repente, ela (já bem bêbada) se entrelaçou ao braço dele, da mesma forma que fazia quando era uma _fangirl_ maluca. - Eu acho que vai ser incrível Sasuke-kun. Vinte e quatro é...

- Você disse _25._

- Vinte e três é a idade ideal para o meu marido _reserva_!

- Você está bêbada. - afirmou, empurrando-a para longe de si e deixando escapar um suspiro cansado.

Ela piscou. -O- o quê? Não, eu não estou. Ok ok talvez um _pouco_ embriagada, mas não estou _bêbada._

- Certo. - Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Sakura, você basicamente me pediu em casamento, obviamente está bêbada.

- Eu não estou bêbada, Sasuke-kun! - negou, começando a ficar muito irritada.

- Você está…

Sakura deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele. - Oh você quer calar a boca e dizer logo que vai casar comigo?

.

* * *

.

Sasuke esfregou a parte onde ela o bateu e fez uma careta. – Mas que droga de problema você tem?

- Você está sendo irritante! – A kunoichi rosnou. - Basta dizer que quer casar comigo! Você _sabe_ que **quer**!

Sasuke bufou. - Não, eu não quero_. Você é_ irritante. E mandona. E pare de me pedir em casamento.

Ela parecia horrorizada com seu comentário. _- Eu_ sou mandona? É muito irônico vindo de quem tem o maior complexo de superioridade de todo o mundo! - Sakura bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ela se virou em sua cadeira para olhar para ele, seu vestido deslizando e subindo desconfortavelmente no processo. - E eu não estou bêbada! - E bebeu um pouco mais de champagne. - E eu não estou pedindo para você _se casar comigo, tipo_ casar _CASAR._.. - Sakura deu de ombros e fez um beicinho pueril, mordendo o lábio inferior. - Eu só estou pedindo para ser meu marido... _de reserva_ ...

Silêncio.

.

* * *

.

Eventualmente (após cinco minutos) Sakura virou-se para encará-lo (porque seu vestido estava torcido – havia subido até um comprimento que não deveria - e ela estava se sentindo muito desconfortável).

- E Então ...? - inclinou-se ligeiramente para cutucá-lo (sim, ela já estava meio tonta). - Por _favor,_ você aceita ser meu marido _reserva_ ? - cutucou-o de novo, sorrindo. – _Por favor!_

- Hn.

Sasuke fez uma pausa (por algum motivo, ele realmente começou a pensar sobre essa idéia insana).

– Com quantos anos nós iríamos nos casar?

- Vinte e dois. - respondeu ela, rindo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos (porque ela acabou de mudar a idade _novamente)._ - Você está ciente de que nós estamos com 22 _agora,_ certo? - perguntou o Uchiha secamente.

Sakura ofegou (e realmente pareceu surpresa com isso) e levantou uma mão para cobrir sua boca escancarada.

- _Nós_ estamos? - questionou, parecendo genuinamente chocada. Sakura deu de ombros e agarrou as mãos dele de forma abrupta. - Bem, Sasuke-kun, acho que isso resolve a questão, temos que nos casar _agora!_

E com aquela (maldita, estúpida, horrenda, terrível) super força dela, Sakura o arrastou para longe dali.

(Para se casar, é claro ;)

.

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_Oi flores!_

_O que acharam?_

_Sakura espertinha, não? Doida pra enlaçar o Uchiha! E quem vai discutir com ela, com toda aquela força nos punhos, acho que levaria qualquer personagem do anime pro altar! heheh_

_Bom, lindas, sejam fofas e deixem **coments** pra fic. Que aí, hime posta entre meados de setembro/início de outubro as atualizações de "**Em nove Dias**" e "**Apenas persuasão**". (Na verdade, já estão prontas, ainda não postei pq tenho notado que o movimento no site está fraquinho... Aí é comlexo né...)_

_Bom, só queria deixar algo para vocês sorrirem durante o feriado do dia 07.09. _

_Espero ter feito efeito ;D  
_

_Bom, é isso aí, galera!_

_E antes de ir, gostaria de convidá-las a participar do **desafio Drabbles Sasusaku**. (link no perfil da Hime :)_

_E também a darem uma olhadinha na nova fic **Kakasaku**, The Window. _

_É hilária._

_ Irá com certeza arrancar boas risadas ;D_

_.  
_

_Beijinhos,_

_Hime-chan._

_._

_.  
_


	11. Você engordou

_**Oi amores!  
**_

_Vamos que vamos, one-shot 12 e avante! _

_Essa tradução será dedicada à **Srtª blackout**, cujas Pms me fazem rir demais! (gritos + frigideiras voadoras? hehe)  
_

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

_**Nossa, quando foi que você engordou tanto?**_

**_E aquilo foi o suficiente para que Sasuke ganhasse um olho roxo entre outros hematomas._  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Décima Segunda One-shot:

**Você engordou**

**.**

**.****  
**

Sasuke olhou boquiaberto para Sakura.

Sakura franziu a testa em sua direção.

Oh sim, ele não estava de fato olhando para Sakura, mas sim para a barriga enorme que pareceu ter adquirido ao longo dos oito meses que passou afastado em uma missão com Naruto e outros ANBU, tanto de Konoha quanto de outras vilas, tentando encontrar membros da Akatsuki que haviam restado por aí (uma vez que todos chegaram a um acordo que esses cretinos de capas vermelho-preta precisavam ser eliminados).

Ele estava sem palavras.

O que realmente não era nada de novo, mas puxa _que droga, quando foi que Sakura começou a ficar tão gorda?_

- Você...

Seu rosto estava impassível.

- Parece que você ganhou peso.

* * *

Os olhos dela arregalaram e suas bochechas ficaram ligeiramente vermelhas.

E desde o momento que ficar nervosa, frustrada e estressada não era nada bom para a saúde de mulheres em seu estado, Sakura decidiu extravasar.

- Seu cretino! - gritou, socando-o no maxilar. - Eu não estou _gorda!_

E tremia de raiva.

- Estou _grávida!_

E deu-lhe um soco na barriga.

- E é tudo culpa sua!

* * *

Ele agarrou o punho que vinha em sua direção, decidindo que Sakura já havia lhe acertado o suficiente. Ela tentou usar o outro mas ele o pegou a tempo. Enquanto segurava as duas mãos em seu próprio punho, Sasuke olhou para o estômago dela e soube naquele momento que só poderia pertencer a uma mulher grávida.

- Quando vai nascer?

Sasuke não tinha dúvidas de que a coisinha minúscula que estava crescendo dentro dela pertencia a ele.

Porque ela era Sakura.

E ele era Sasuke.

E isso era tudo o que precisava saber.

* * *

Sakura suspirou cansada e mudou o peso de um pé para o outro para aliviar o desconforto em seus tornozelos doloridos. - Uhm, em algumas semanas.

- Entendo.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça sabiamente.

- Então vamos nos casar.

* * *

Ela piscou várias vezes e resistiu ao impulso de socá-lo novamente por ser tão mandão sobre _tudo_ (porque fala sério, tudo bem que na hora de _er... _estarem fazendo o bebe ele desse algumas ordens porque ali era um momento de descontração mas poxa, toda hora? O que era isso, ele queria ter controle total sobre ela?

Sakura estreitou os olhos perigosamente. - Eu _não_ vou me casar _assim. -_ sussurrou, apontando para a barriga. - Eu ainda estou _grávida._ Caso você não tenha notado, mas sei que você notou afinal declarou tão convicto suas observações sobre eu estar _gorda!_

E deu-lhe um tapa só para enfatizar.

* * *

Ele esfregou o rosto (dolorido) e recuperou a compostura fria, calma e serena.

- Você não poderia mesmo esperar até a nossa lua de mel? ! - Sakura continuou com raiva. - Não poderia mesmo esperar até _que_ nós estivéssemos casados!

- E daí?

Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

- Você não poderia nem mesmo esperar até que tivéssemos começado a _namorar!_

* * *

Sakura teria batido nele novamente, mas já sabia que ele pegaria sua mão antes que pudesse fazer contato. Suspirando, sentou-se na cama. Ele havia vindo visitá-la tão logo retornara de sua missão apenas para ser recebido com essa baita surpresa.

Ela soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Então, e agora? - perguntou, quase que num sussurro.

Sasuke zombou, soando um pouco ofendido. - Eu disse que vamos nos casar.

- Bem, eu disse que _não_! - cuspiu de volta, bastante irritada.

- Por que não? – Sasuke retrucou.

- Porque eu estou _gorda!_

- Ele revirou os olhos antes de gritar: - Você está grávida!

- Eu _ainda_ estou gorda!

- Você está _muito bem!_

* * *

Ela cruzou os braços teimosamente. - Bem, eu não quero casar com você porque estou grávida, não não muito obrigada! - Sakura balançou a cabeça teimosamente. - Eu não quero casar com você _de forma alguma _ Uchiha Sasuke, seu idiota!

(O que era uma grande mentira, mas...).

- Além disso... - Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Sasuke de forma interrogativa. - Por que _você_ quer para se casar afinal...?

- Porque nós vamos ter um filho. - murmurou em resposta.

- É só isso? - perguntou, soando como se estivesse repreendendo-o.

Ele não respondeu.

* * *

- _É só isso? - _repetiu Sakura.

- Bem... - Sasuke desviou o olhar. - Eu _acho_ que gosto de você.

Ela encarou feio.

- _E me __preocupo com você._

- Hm... Bem, quando você coloca dessa forma...

Sua expressão carrancuda se transformou em um sorriso (porque ela estava grávida e o mau-humor vai e vem quando quer em mulheres em seu estado).

- Tudo bem. Eu caso com você.

.

fin.

* * *

_._

_Hehehe imagino a cena, Sasuke foi muito lerdo ao não notar que a barriga dela não era de gordura e sim de gravidez._

_.  
_

_ tipoooo: _

_**Homens**. **São**. **Todos**. **Iguais**._

_.  
_

_Nah o que vocês acharam? Sorriram?_

_.  
_

_Bom, lindas, agora vou-me (e trago no dia 30.09 a att de "**Em nove dias**" ;)_

_Bjitos mil,_

_Hime-chan._

_.  
_

_PS: Dêem uma passadinha no **desafio de drabbles sasusaku** e vejam as produções das concorrentes ;)_

_PPS: Aproveito para lembrá-las que há uma fic postada na estrutura Drabbles no meu perfil, chamada "**Quinta-feira**"e terá seus 5 drabbles postados um em cada dia dessa semana. _

_É sasusaku, romance/drama/classificação livre._


	12. Fugir pra longe daqui

_Lindas do kokuro da Hime,_

_Mil vezes obrigada pela presença das senhoritas em meus escritos/traduções,_

_As senhoritas são umas fofas e se continuo postando é por causa de vocês._

**_A.r.i.g.a.t.o.u_**

_Bom, seguindo a lista de presentes da Hime temos a flor Hatake Pam, aniversariante do mês de Outubro cujo presente gostaria de entregar adiantado :D_

_Flor, happy birthday ;)  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Décima terceira One-shot

**Running Away**

_(Fugir para longe daqui)*  
_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura procurava o "Sr Certinho". E Sasuke estava mais para o tipo "Sr Perfeitinho". Mas quem foi que disse que perfeição existia?**

** Às vezes o 'par perfeito' pode estar onde menos se espera.  
**

* * *

.

.

Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke estavam deitados em uma colina à beira do rio, aproveitando a tranqüilidade da noite._ Era tão bom,_ pensava Sakura, poder estar sob as estrelas junto com seus amigos. Ela olhou para o que estava do outro lado do rio e sorriu um sorriso de pura simpatia.

Lá, do lado oposto de onde o time 7 estava, havia uma recepção de um casal recém-casado.

Sakura suspirou.

- Pobre garota. - murmurou para si mesma.

Naruto, que estava à sua direita, deixou que sua atenção direcionasse para as palavras da kunoichi. Colocou um braço atrás da cabeça e olhou para ela. - Quem é a _pobre menina_?

Sakura fez uma careta e apontou para o lago. - Ela. A noiva... - A kunoichi sentou-se e franziu o cenho. Puxou as pernas para perto do tronco, apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos. - Ela acabou de jogar sua vida fora.

Sasuke, à sua esquerda, entrou de repente na conversa. - Sakura, ela acabou de casar.

- Exatamente! - exclamou, balançando a cabeça rapidamente. - Eles bem que poderiam ter apenas trancado-a num quarto e jogado a chave fora!

Ambos olharam incrédulos para ela.

* * *

- Eu _nunca_ vou me casar. - disse rapidamente, esquecendo que estava acompanhada por seus dois companheiros favoritos. - Ou melhor, eu vou me casar, mas está fora de cogitação eu ter que ficar presa em casa com meu marido a_dorável._ - E ela estava com aquele olhar lunático no rosto que a fazia parecer como se estivesse sonhando. Seus olhos tinham uma aparência jovial e seus lábios rosados estavam curvados em um pequeno sorriso. – Veja bem, eu pretendo fugir.

- Fugir...?

Sakura balançou a cabeça e depois caiu novamente para trás sobre a grama. Pelos cantos dos olhos, Naruto e Sasuke viram o sorriso dela crescendo um pouco mais. – Então, meninos, O Sr. _Perfeitinho_, não, espera, o Sr _Certinho_...

- Não são a mesma coisa?

– O S_r Certinho_ virá até mim, vai me carregar no colo e me levar para bem longe daqui. - anunciou Sakura. Ela olhou para Naruto. - E não, não é a mesma coisa, porque o Sr _Perfeitinho_... Bem, ele não é real. Não existe essa coisa de perfeição, porque quando você for conhecê-lo de verdade vai perceber que ele não é perfeito. Bem, então, ele é real, ma_s não_ é perfeito. Longe disso, para ser exata. - acrescentou ela, parecendo um pouco irritada. - Ele é na verdade um completo idiota que...

- Já entendemos seu ponto.

Ela corou, percebendo o quanto esteve balbuciando. - Bem de qualquer maneira, depois que ele fizer meus pés saírem do chão, obviamente, vai me pegar no colo e me colocar em seu cavalo...

- Ele tem um _cavalo?_

- Oh Deus, você está certo. Não, ele não tem um cavalo. Ele vai me levar no colo. No estilo nupcial. Porque isso isso é muito sexy.

- Ne, Sakura-chan...

- E _então,_ vamos deixar a Vila e fugir juntos. Nós provavelmente vamos nos casar no escritório de um Kage em qualquer uma dessas Vilas que iremos encontrar pelo caminho e depois festejaremos. E então viveremos felizes para sempre. - concluiu. - O fim.

- Você esqueceu de acrescentar a parte onde você e seu príncipe serão dados como nukenin* e serão caçados e provavelmente mortos. - acrescentou Sasuke sarcasticamente.

Naruto sorriu para ela maliciosamente. - Sim e Sakura-chan, eu não acho que gostaria de fugir de Konoha. - brincou, fingindo que ela estava falando sobre ele. - Mas não se preocupe, posso fazer toda essa coisa de levantar você do chão e pegar no colo e tudo mais. - O loiro não tinha mais uma queda por ela, mas ainda assim era divertido zombá-la.

Sakura olhou feio para os dois.

- Ok, eu nunca ri ou zombei dos sonhos de vocês, então caiam fora de meu!

.

* * *

.

Oito anos se passaram desde aquela noite e a Equipe 7 estava, mais uma vez, sentada naquela mesma colina assistindo a um outro casamento.

Eles estiveram no casamento, é claro, e tiveram sua parcela de bebidas alcoólicas, cumprimentando e felicitando Shizune e Genma e uma vez que a comida não seria servida por mais de 40 minutos ou algo assim, decidiram atravessar o pequeno lago para se deitar sobre a grama, um pouco relutantes por parte de Sakura, porque ela disse que Ino iria matá-la por arruinar seu cabelo. No fim, ela simplesmente tirou todas as presilhas que sua amiga tinha colocado e deixou suas madeixas cairem sobre os ombros numa longa cascata cor de rosa.

- Você acha que Shizune-neechan será como uma _prisioneira_, Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou, olhando para a noiva que estava dançando com seu novo marido.

Sakura deu de ombros. - Genma vale a pena. Tenho certeza que ele não vai tratá-la como uma dona de casa.

– Você o ameaçou. - disse Sasuke, num tom mais de afirmação do que de pergunta.

Ela deu de ombros novamente, sorrindo timidamente.

Naruto riu.– Você ainda está pensando em_ fugir_, Sakura-chan? - Ele sorriu. - Não se preocupe, quando eu me tornar Hokage, eu vou te achar, Sakura-chan, e pode ficar tranqüila que não vou enviar a ANBU atrás de você.

- Meu Deus, que gracinha da sua parte, Naruto, - zombou a moça. Sakura suspirou tristemente. - Eu desisti daquele sonho...

O loiro suspirou dramaticamente. _- O quê?_ Sakura-chan, você não deve desistir de um sonho. - Apontou para si mesmo e então para Sasuke, que estava olhando para o céu inexpressivamente. - Eu fui escolhido pela Tsunade-baachan para ser seu sucessor. Sasuke-teme matou o Itachi. - Naruto é claro, deixou de fora os detalhes do sonho de Sasuke e como conseguira alcançar seu objetivo. - Sakura-chan, você _não_ deve desistir de um sonho!

- Cala a boca. - ela murmurou, cruzando um braço na frente de seu rosto, afim de cobrir seus olhos. - Ugh, é só ... é que ... eu não consigo encontrar o _Sr Certinho_.

- O-O quê? - Naruto explodiu. _- É_ por _isso_ que você está desistindo do seu sonho? - E balançou a cabeça. – Bem, o que você diz sobre o Sr. _Perfeitinho_? - sugeriu.– Pelo jeito como você falava na nossa ultima conversa parecia que o conhecia muito bem.

- Sim. – Sua voz soou um pouco amarga. - Mas quando nós falamos sobre isso na última vez, também havíamos estabelecido que o Sr._ Perfeitinho_ era um idiota.

- Talvez ele não seja um idiota. - sugeriu Sasuke.

- Não, na verdade, ele é um imbecil...

- Talvez seja você que o vive irritando ou algo parecido.

- Ah com licença?

* * *

Naruto interrompeu antes que Sakura tivesse a oportunidade de arrancar a cabeça do Uchiha fora por causa desse comentário. - Ou _talvez,_ a razão pela qual o Sr. _Perfeitinho_ não ser tão perfeito assim era, na verdade, porque ele nunca foi o Sr. _Perfeitinho_. Ele acenou com a cabeça sabiamente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Talvez o Sr._ Perfeitinho_ seja, de fato, o Sr. Certinho.

Sakura piscou e sentou-se.

- Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma.

- Hn.

Sakura suspirou e recostou-se novamente.

- Eu deveria voltar para o casamento. - Naruto disse, levantando-se. - Hinata-chan deve estar procurando por mim.

* * *

.

Os dois _(_não o_ casal,_ pois dizendo o "casal" alguém poderia pensar que havia alguma coisa entre eles!) ficaram sobre a grama durante alguns minutos mais até que Sasuke finalmente se levantou. - Deverímos voltar agora. - disse (porque ele tinha certeza que se ficassem longe por muito tempo e apenas os dois sozinhos, Kakashi iria começar a sorrir aquele sorriso estúpido e pervertido que queria dizer: '_o que vocês estavam fazendo sozinhos esse tempo todo?'_).

Sakura balançou a cabeça e levantou um braço, sorrindo para Sasuke.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun, você poderia me ajudar a levantar, por favor?

E ele ajudou.

Não que ela estivesse esperando que ele o fizesse.

Sasuke aproximou-se dela, passando um braço por baixo dos joelhos da kunoichi, o outro, apoiando suas costas, carregando moça de cabelos róseos no estilo nupcial.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram e ela começou a se debater um pouco. -...

- O-O que você está _fazendo?_

- Acredito que suspendi você no ar. - murmurou, sorrindo de forma sexy para ela, e foi quando a kunoichi finalmente parou de tentar se mover. Ele achou o olhar chocado em seu rosto bastante adorável e divertido. - E agora estou carregando você.

- Em estilo _nupcial_...

- Em estilo_ nucpcial_. - Ele riu. - Porque isso é sexy.

Sakura colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e sorriu para Sasuke em completa adoração. - E você está dizendo que quer fugir comigo e se casar?

Ele apenas deu de ombros e a ajeitou em seu colo para que tivesse certeza de que ela estava firme em seu enlace.

Então ele correu.

- Ah, então _você_ _realmente_ quer fugir comigo e se casar!

.

* * *

* **nukenin**:_ Ninjas renegados, desertores._

* * *

.

_E aí, pessoal, gostou? _

_._

_Nah eu curto essa fic porque ela trata de uma forma lúdica um pouco desse lado feminino *insano* de procurar pelo famoso "Príncipe Encantado". E bem, tipoooo, sorry mas ele não existe, ne. _

_*não querendo acabar com o sonho de ninguém ok.* _

_(eu mesma ainda sonho com um cara meio Johnny Depp mesclado com Brad Pitt e pitadinhas de Itachi, mas enfimmmm heheh) *ai meu namo que me escute* _

_* já superei essa fase! ahaha* _

_*Tá, parei!*  
_

.

.

_Uma (das várias) moral da história é:_

_.  
_

_Não buscar pela perfeição. _

_Ela não existe.  
_

_Em vez de buscar constantemente pelo irreal, que tal dar uma olhadinha à sua volta. Teu "Principe" pode estar onde você menos poderia esperar._

_._

_Fui :)_

_.  
_

_E claro,  
_

_***reviews** com **opiniões** serão muito apreciados :D*_

_.  
_

_Beijitos de monte,_

_Hime._

_.  
_

_**PS**: Claro que a Saku é uma baita de uma sortuda e TINHA que ganhar um Uchiha como príncipe encantado._

_**PPS**: Mas relembro, aqui é fanfic. *tá, parei!* ahahah_

_**PPPS**: O d**esafio de drabbles sasusaku** está com **inscrições prorrogadas**. Participem! ;)_

_**PPPPS:** A fic sasusaku "**Quinta-feira**" já está completa. è uma graça, quem quiser passear por lá será muito bem vindo :)_

_* Tradução Livre.  
_


	13. Ela é o Cara

_Gente, arigatou pelos lindos recadinhos :D  
_

_Bom, esse Shot vai de presente pra _**Kashiri chan**_ :)_

_**N/T: **__A fic está em UA, ok. Algumas passagens (re)constroem levemente a morte de Itachi._

* * *

**. **

**Décima Quarta One-shot**

**.  
**

**Ela é o Cara**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"_Uchiha Sasuke, acho que devemos nos casar" E com um punho apontado diretamente para seu nariz e toda aquela super força dela, quem é que ousaria negar um pedido feito com tanto... carinho? _**

* * *

_._

_.  
_

- Acho que deveríamos nos casar.

Isso saiu tão casualmente e repentinamente que a mandíbula de Sasuke quase caiu em vista a sua afirmação ousada.

Lá estava ela, o cabelo ligeiramente desgrenhado por ter acabado de acordar e as roupas um pouco amassadas, estava sentada sobre o trilho de madeira da ponte vermelha, balançando as pernas para frente e para trás enquanto olhava para as unhas, e era muito provável que estivesse contemplando que cor de esmalte usaria na próxima vez que as pintasse e continuava esperando (impacientemente) por Naruto e Kakashi aparecerem para que eles pudessem treinar um pouco (desde que Sasuke realmente não tinha _nada_ para fazer, nenhuma missão nem nada do tipo ).

.

Inferno, ela nem mesmo estava _olhando para_ ele quando disse isso.

.

Sasuke bufou friamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- E por que deveríamos fazer isso?

A kunoichi encolheu os ombros com indiferença e bocejou.

- Bem, você acabou de matar seu irmão e está em liberdade condicional agora, portanto, pelos próximos oito meses não terá nada pra fazer mesmo. Então eu estava pensando ... Bem, você se lembra aquele dia quando Kakashi-sensei perguntou sobre nossos objetivos de vida, lembra qual foi sua resposta? Disse que depois que matasse Itachi, iria restaurar seu clã, não é mesmo?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- E daí?

- _Então,_ eu estava pensando que a gente deveria se casar. - Sakura olhou intensamente para as unhas, as bochechas começando a lentamente corresponder ao que seria uma leve sombra de púrpura. - Eu não me importaria em fazer sexo o tempo inteiro.

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto.

Sakura riu.

- Eu quero dizer, _fazer bebês._ Sabe, restauração do clã...

.

_Momento constrangedor._

_.  
_

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela como se a tivesse examinando ou algo do tipo.

- E o que faz você pensar que eu quero que_ você_ seja minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos?

Sakura olhou-o ofendida.

_- Como é que é?_ – disse entre dentes.

A kunoichi pulou das grades de madeira e pisou firme bem na frente dele. Agarrou a frente de sua camisa e puxou-o para baixo para encará-la melhor (porque ele era bem mais alto que ela). - Eu curei esse seu traseiro gordo depois que seu irmão morreu e você estava prestes a seguir pelo mesmo caminho.

Então, soltou o enlace de sua camisa preta.

- Você não acha que eu meio que _mereço _isso?

Sasuke fez uma careta.

Ele odiava lembrar que _foram _ Naruto e Sakura que o salvaram naquele dia.

- Eu nunca te pedi nada disso.

Mas, no entanto, se sentia grato por ela tê-lo feito.

.

Houve um curto silêncio.

.

- Então ... Você também acha que devemos nos casar? - Sakura perguntou. - Podemos fazer muitos bebês, sabia...

Sasuke deu de ombros. Um sorriso de canto de boca aparecendo lentamente.

- Tanto faz.

* * *

**.**

_Ne, Sakura-chan cheia de atitude! *e que pedido de casamento bizarro!*  
_

_A ultima vez que soube de uma mulher pedir um cara em casamento *+/- dessa forma* foi a minha mãe com meu pai! Heheh_

_tipoooooo _

"_Women Power!" uh uh! ;D_

_.  
_

_E no fim, sempre tem uma coisa muito boa nisso tudo para o Sasuke: _

_**Bebes**__. Eles fariam muitos bebes. *apanha*_

_.  
_

_Mas o mais tosco, é que ele age como se estivesse fazendo um favor à ela. Tipoooo esse orgulho Uchiha ainda me mata!_

_.  
_

_Bom, amores, agora só faltam __**7**__ ones pra a série chegar ao seu fim._

_*chora*_

_Nos vemos semana que vem,_

_Bjitos de monte, **reviews** são sempre bem vindos ;D  
_

_Hime. _

_**PS:**__ Há um **poll** aberto em meu perfil para escolher as vencedoras do _Desafio Sasusaku Drabbles L'Amour_. Votem em suas favoritas ;D_

_**PPS**: A fanfic **The Window** terá att ainda hj ;)  
_


	14. Kiss the Cook

**_Dia das Crianças não é Dia das Crianças sem presente, não é mesmo?_**

_Então a Hime resolveu postar uma one hoje (pelo feriado de amanhã) pra alegrar os corações dessas menininhas fofas (apesar de muitas de nós já sermos adultas) seremos 'crianças' pro resto da vida! Assim permita Kami :D_

_E sim, a one de hoje será dedicada a leitorinha fofa demais que anda me presentando com seus reviews muito fofinhos: **Chris96**.Oh, kika-chan, lembrancinha pra senhorita :)  
_

_E pra todas nós sorrirmos com as trapalhadas dessa moçadinha *pirada* do Naruto._

_É isso aí pessoal, arpoveitem a one que hoje tem sabor de chocolate..._**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Décima Quinta One-shot**

**.**

**Kiss the Cook**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**" Ah Teme, você ficou realmente muito 'fofo' nesse modelito" E depois  
de arremessar uma faca de açogueiro enorme na direção do loiro, o Dobe não pôde fazer  
nada a não ser calar a boca e abafar as risadas que um certo Uchiha vestido de rosa lhe provocara.**

* * *

- Belo avental. É certamente...

Naruto riu.

- ... Masculino.

Ele riu novamente.

- _Muito_ masculino, de fato...

Abruptamente, Sasuke atirou a faca de açougueiro com o objetivo claro de acertar o loiro. Naruto olhou feio para Sasuke (se o loiro não tivesse desviado a tempo...) então ergueu-se novamente, esforçando-se para manter o olhar irritado em seu rosto, no entanto quando seus olhos voltaram a examinar o avental que seu melhor amigo estava usando, foi inevitável amenizar sua careta feia.

- Você pode _realmente_ me culpar por te zoar enquanto está usando _**isso**_? - Naruto perguntou, sorrindo timidamente. - É cor de rosa. E tem babadinhos. E é...

- É da Sakura.

Naruto deu de ombros. Ele deu a volta no balcão e sentou sobre o mesmo, enquanto Sasuke tirava algumas coisas para fora da geladeira e colocava-as na mesa no centro da cozinha. Curioso para saber o que o Uchiha estava planejando, Naruto o observava cuidadosamente, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Hm...

- Ovos, farinha de…

- Você está fazendo _ramen?_

- Manteiga, fermento...

- Oh ...

A face de Naruto ficou tristonha quando percebeu que Sasuke _não ia_ preparar ramen. Em vez de tentar adivinhar, o loiro olhou em volta no balcão em que estava sentado e encontrou um pequeno pedaço de papel com símbolo azul escuro e alguns rabiscos femininos escritos.

…

* * *

_**R**__**eceita de bolo de chocolate **__**especial**_ de aniversário de Itachi e Sasuke.

_**Ingredientes:**_ _**  
**__3 / 4 xícara de Cacau em pó_ _(sem açúcar)  
1 xícara de água fervente_ _  
1 / 2 xícara de manteiga_

_2 xícaras de açúcar_ _  
3 ovos_

_1 colherinha de_ _extrato de baunilha_ _  
1 3 / 4 xícaras de farinha de trigo_ _  
1 1 / 2 colher de chá._ _de bicarbonato de sódio_ _  
1 / 4 colher de chá de sal_ _  
3 / 4 xícara de leite_ _  
1 / 4 xícara de creme de leite fresco_

_**Como fazer**__**:**_ _**  
**__1._ _Aqueça o forno a 180º._ _Unte __dois tabuleiros de 45 cm._ _Cubra o fundo __com papel vegetal._ _Unte__ e enfarinhe o papel._ _Misture o cacau em pó com a água fervente em uma tigela pequena e mexa até ficar homogêneo._ _Deixe esfriar._ _  
__2._ _Bata a manteiga e o açúcar em uma tigela grande até obter uma mistura cremosa._ _Adicione os ovos um de cada vez, batendo-os após cada adição__._ _Acrescente o extrato de baunilha. Aos poucos adicione a mistura de cacau e bata bem._ _  
__3._ _Misture a farinha, o bicarbonato e o sal__._ _Adicione, alternadamente o leite e o creme de leite à mistura de manteiga e depois bata-os até a mistura ficar homogênea__._ _Despeje a massa nos tabuleiros untados._ _  
__4._ _Asse por 30-35 minutos._ _Deixe __esfriar por 10 minutos._ _Remover os bolos dos tabuleiros e coloque-os sobre uma superfície plana._ _Retire cuidadosamente o papel vegetal._ _Deixe __esfriar completamente._

…

* * *

Naruto sorriu um sorriso largo depois de olhar para o pepelzinho da receita. Onde havia algumas manchas de óleo e as palavras "Itachi" e "Sasuke" foram rabiscadas pelos meninos, em giz de cera, o último tinha algumas letras bastante pueris.

– Você fazia esse bolo com sua mãe e Itachi? - Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Ela fazia sozinha porque nunca chegou a confiar na gente na cozinha. Costumava fazer isso a cada aniversário nosso.

O menino loiro franziu o cenho em confusão.

- Eu achei que você odiasse doces ...

- Eu odeio.

Naruto decidiu deixar o assunto de lado antes de Sasuke começasse a perder o resto de humor que ainda o restara desde o momento da piada sobre o avental cor de rosa.

- Então por que você está fazendo um bolo? - Naruto perguntou, descendo do balcão. Ele sorriu maldosamente e puxou uma das fitas rosa claro de seu modelito. – Porque, sabe, Sasuke-teme, não é todo dia que a gente vê _Uchiha Sasuke_ se transformar em um "dono de casa Uchiha."

Ao ouvir a expressão 'dono de casa', Naruto viu Sasuke congelar.

Foi apenas por uma fração de segundo, mas Naruto _viu._

Seus olhos de ônix estreitaram imediatamente porque _Sasuke teme _era o namorado da Sakura-chan (e se ela ouvisse isso, ia pegar muito mal). Na verdade, o Uchiha tinha chegado a essa posição alguns poucos meses após seu retorno à Konoha, aos seus dezesseis anos.

- O que você está planejando, Uchiha? - Naruto sussurrou, sentindo-se levemente protetor com relação à sua preciosa Sakura-chan.

Sasuke franziu o cenho para Naruto e deu de ombros, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não é da sua conta.

Como que na velocidade da luz, Naruto pulou em Sasuke, agarrou o que estava em seu bolso e pulou para o lado oposto segurando firme o objeto que acabara de lhe tomar. Com um sorriso triunfante (por ter feito tudo isso sem ser morto pelo Uchiha), Naruto olhou para o que estava dentro de seu punho e sem querer o deixou cair no chão.

- Seu IDIOTA! - Sasuke gritou, pegando imediatamente o objeto que o loiro deixara cair.

Era um anel.

Um anel de noivado.

Para _Sakura._

* * *

Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. _Todo mundo_ sabia que ia acontecer. Tsunade tinha tanta certeza que iria acontecer, que mesmo com sua má sorte, ela fez apostas sobre esse eventual... acontecimento.

Sasuke iria propor casamento à Sakura.

Por alguma razão, por mais que Naruto quisesse dar a Sasuke algum tipo de sermão sobre como ser um bom marido, tudo o que lhe veio à mente foi...

- BEM JÁ ERA HORA, SEU IDIOTA!

Sasuke franziu a testa e, em seguida, voltou para seus afazeres culinários.

Com Sasuke o ignorando (provavelmente tentando descobrir como faria o pedido) Naruto continuava observando ainda mais atentamente seu melhor amigo, sufocando as gargalhadas ao ver Sasuke misturando a manteiga e o açúcar e os ovos e despejando e quebrando coisas. Ele sorriu, pensando que talvez Sakura não ficaria tão irritada por ele estar fazendo toda essa bagunça, afinal de contas era tudo para ela...

- Então, como você vai fazer_ isso_? - Naruto perguntou casualmente.

Sasuke colocou o anel no balcão (talvez tentando buscar inspiração) então Naruto o pegou (desta vez sem ter de roubá-lo) para examinar a jóia com mais perícia.

- Fazer o quê? – respondeu simplesmente.

O loiro revirou os olhos azuis, em seguida, levantou o anel para olhá-lo sob a luz.

- Como você vai _propor_ à Sakura-chan?

Sasuke deu de ombros e se decidiu por ignorar qualquer outra coisa que Naruto dissesse.

.

.

- Então você acha que ela vai dizer sim?

Ignore.

- Provavelmente não. Quem iria querer casar com _você?_

Ignore.

- Okay, pergunta ruim, bom, mas por que ela iria _querer_ casar com _voce_? Você é um cretino!

Ignore.

- Hm ... Bem, eu posso ser um melhor marido pra Sakura-chan.

Ignore.

– Perfeito! Você precisa concordar que eu sou perfeito pra Sakura-chan!

_Ignore_.

Enquanto continuava a ignorar o loiro e sua conversa fútil, Sasuke derramava a massa de bolo em uma bandeja.

- Então, por que você está fazendo um bolo? Já está se preparando para ser um_ bom_ marido e pra ser um escravo-dono-de-casa da Sakura-chan? - Naruto continuou a zombar.

Sasuke virou sua cabeça para encarar Naruto. Com uma carranca feia, arremessou a espátula que estava usando para raspar a massa dos lados da tigela na cara de Naruto que ficou com uma grossa camada de massa de chocolate em uma de suas bochechas. O Uchiha não pode evitar o sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios em vista à má sorte do loiro.

- SEU CRETINO!

* * *

E com isso, Naruto começou a jogar tudo o que podia encontrar no seu lado do balcão na direção de Sasuke, enquanto o Uchiha colocava o bolo no forno.

_Tudo._

Incluindo o anel.

Depois que Sasuke lavou o último dos pratos que havia usado na aventura de cozinhar o bolo para Sakura (ok, ela _adorava_ chocolate afinal ela era do sexo feminino (_dããã_ ), todas as mulheres gostam de chocolate - de modo que ele pensou que se fizesse um bolo de chocolate iria ajudar a persuadi-la a dizer _sim _a seu pedido_)._ Naruto sentou-se no balcão, limpando qualquer vestígio de massa que ainda pudesse ter restado.

- Oi, dobe, onde você colocou o anel? - Sasuke perguntou.

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Um, está sobre o balcão. Em algum lugar onde eu tava sentado antes de começar a jogar as coisas em você e ow! ... - Naruto engoliu em seco. - Oh...

- Oh?

Naruto engoliu em seco novamente e agradeceu aos deuses por poupá-lo por mais alguns minutos desde que, aparentemente, Sasuke ainda não tinha percebido que Naruto havia jogado o anel no forno.

- Um...

Sasuke olhou para o Naruto, o loiro parecia um pouco assustado.

- EU ACHO QUE ESTÁ NO FORNO! OH DROGA! EU ACHO QUE CAIU NO BOLO!

- Naruto...

Ele sorriu sem jeito.

- Sim, teme?

- É melhor você correr.

- Eu já estou correndo!

* * *

.

Meia hora após a confissão de Naruto, Sakura chegou em casa. A primeira coisa que notou foi o aroma incrivelmente doce no ar. Era forte e achocolatado e a lembrou de quando ela era apenas uma menina e ela e sua mãe costumavam fazer bolos juntas para receber seu pai quando voltava de longas missões.

Então, ficou realmente confusa.

Quem diabos poderia ter cozinhado isso?

_Que diabos ..._

_.  
_

Imediatamente, ela correu até a cozinha, onde viu um bolo marrom com um formato meio indefinido e tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke o fitava atentamente (Naruto segurando um saco de gelo sobre sua bochecha).

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - Sakura perguntou, largando a bolsa no chão. Ela foi ao armário e pegou alguns pratos e garfos, juntamente com uma faca de bolo. - E quem fez esse bolo?

Naruto, apesar de seu queixo machucado, riu com a pergunta.

- Sasuke-teme.

Felizmente, Sakura havia colocado os pratos sobre o balcão antes que Naruto respondesse porque senão ela poderia tê-los deixado cair no chão se ele o fizera.

- _Sasuke-kun? - _ Sakura repetiu. Ela olhou para o namorado um tanto curiosa. – Você _sabe_ cozinhar?

.

E Sasuke sendo _Sasuke_, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e sorriu presunçosamente.

- Hn...

_Bem__, o que eu posso dizer?_

_.  
_

Sakura riu e cortou um pedaço do bolo para si mesma, sem se importar com os outros dois.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, isso parece _muito_ bom! - Sakura declarou enfiando o garfo no bolo.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Espere, Sakura-chan!

Ela colocou um pedaço em sua boca e começou a mastigar.

.

Os garotos engoliram sem seco, esperando o inevitável.

.

Sakura engoliu e olhou para eles de forma estranha.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou, cutucando o garfo novamente no bolo.

Encontrando algo relativamente duro no processo.

(Suspiro ...

Ela _sabia_ que Sasuke não seria um cozinheiro tão bom assim.)

.

A kunoichi sorriu para ele gentilmente.

- Aham, parece que alguém deixou cair uma casca de ovo na massa, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura censurou levemente.

Então, começou a remover a tal casca, somente para ser surpreendida por um...

_Anel._

Sakura aspirou profundamente.

- Oh meu deus...

Sasuke congelou.

- A culpa foi do Naruto!

O menino em questão ficou pálido.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- A culpa é do Naruto de você estar me pedindo em casamento ?

Sasuke se irritou.

- Eu não estou propondo casamento!

Ela arqueou a outra sobrancelha.

- Ah, então você estava tentando me sufocar colocando um anel no meu bolo?

Sasuke engoliu em seco.

- Não, eu...

Ele viu os cantos de seus lábios levantarem formando um pequeno sorriso.

- Okay. Sim. Estou propondo casamento.

- Bem... - Naruto, ainda na cozinha (e passando despercebido), decidiu fazer-se notado enquanto pegava alguns pedaços de bolo para si (já que agora ele sabia onde exatamente estava o anel). - Tecnicamente, você _não_ está realmente propondo casamento, porque para ser realmente um pedido de casamento eu acho que você precisa dizer as _palavras_. E tudo o que fez foi dar à Sakura-chan um anel ... Não espere. Nem _isso_ você fez!

Sakura riu e Sasuke corou.

- Tudo bem!

Ele olhou feio para Naruto e puxou o anel da mão de Sakura.

- Quer se casar comigo, Sakura?

O Sorriso de Sakura aumentou e ela o beijou na bochecha.

- Claro.

Naruto franziu a testa quando o casal de noivos começou a se...

Beijar.

De forma_ caliente_.

Mãos por toda parte.

E…

- Eu acho que vou vomitar...

.

* * *

.

.

_Cara! Imaginem a cena, um Uchiha (sim, **O** Uchiha) de avental rosa de babados batendo bolo na cozinha._

_Imaginou?_

_Tipooooooooooo Se o Itachi não estivesse morto ele morreria nesse exato momento.  
_

_Cara, Fugaku então, tipoooo arrebentaria a cabeça do moçoilo de pancadas ou o colocaria numa ilusão bizarra pelo Sharingan pra ele NUNCA mais usar qualquer coisa_

_da cor rosa *apanha*  
_

_. _

_Fofa a atitude de cozinhar pra ela (e bolo de chocolate ainda por cima!)_

_Se fosse eu no lugar da Saku, é claroooooo que aceitaria me casar!_

_E **vocês**?_

_Aceitariam um pedido desses? ;)_

_(Nah ele tava lindinho, meio que um menininho que foi pego com a_

_mão na lata de biscoito. Por causa desse tom pueril que postei essa fic hj :)  
_

_.  
_

_Bom, lindas, fica um beijito procês e votos de um bom feriado e a promessa de uma_

_atualização de "**Em nove dias**" muito em breve ;D_

_Hime-chan._

_.  
_

_**Ps**: Sobre o Desafio Sasusaku Drabbles há uma nota no meu perfil. A quem acompanha a evolução do desafio peço que por favor deem uma olhadela..._


	15. Aos Dezenove

_Olá, minhas bonecas!_

_Estamos de volta com mais uma fanfic da série "**Propostas Indecentes**" (que está quase chegando ao fim );_

_Mas sorriam, ainda faltam 5 ;)_

_Bom, gostaria de dedicar essa one às vencedoras do **terceiro lugar do Desafio de Drabbles Sasusaku L'Amour** : **Biahcerejeira** e **Ikaira**. Parabéns, meninas!_

_E aproveitem ;D _

_.  
_

_N/T: (E ooops! **Desculpa a demora em responder as Pms** dessa semana. Meu corre-corre tá uma loucura! Já já respondo, se não hj à noite, amanhã de manhã tá ;D)  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**Décima Sexta One-shot**

**.**

**Aos19***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**O garoto se deitou ao seu lado, um braço por baixo da cabeça e um sorriso diabolicamente sexy totalmente direcionado a ela.**

**Ele parecia tão presunçoso, arrogante e sexy, tudo ao mesmo tempo que Sakura não tinha certeza se queria dar-lhe um tapa ou pular em cima dele. E agarrá-lo e ... fazer coisinhas com ele.**

* * *

.

.

Haruno Sakura Nunca imaginara que aos treze anos de idade iria querer matar Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas por deus, ele era _irritante._

Ela olhou para o lado onde Sasuke estava atordoado, _tentando pegar uma borboleta imaginária._ Sakura olhou para Naruto, esperando que ele tentaria cuidar de Sasuke, mas o idiota estava dormindo (que foi um pouco chocante, considerando que Sakura pensava que Naruto iria querer capturar cada momento em que Sasuke agisse como um completo baka).

- Sasuke-kun, sente-se. - ordenou com firmeza.

Tal menino deu-lhe um sorriso de puro flerte (que se ela não estivesse se sentindo super mal-humorada e cansada, teria feito seus joelhos bambearem) e simplesmente olhou para ele secamente.

- Sasuke-kun, _sente-se._

O garoto assim o fez, deixando-se cair no chão gramado com um baque surdo.

- Só por _você,_ querida!

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus. - ela murmurou, puxando os cabelos róseos numa atitude exasperada.

A kunoichi _odiava_ esse comportamento nada-a-ver-com-Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Os três haviam sido atacados a caminho de casa enquanto voltavam de uma missão _estúpida_ de escolta (Sakura estremeceu, lembrando-se da sensação de sua carga a _tateando_. Oh fora muito _complicado.)._

Mas sim, eles foram atacados e no meio de alguns chutes estúpidos na bunda daqueles idiotas, um ninja aproveitou o ponto cego de Sakura e decidiu dar-lhe um bote utilizando uma katana pra lá de afiada.

Ele a teria atingido pelas costas, mas foi rapidamente bloqueado.

Por Sasuke (que realmente não pensou duas vezes - _sim, é isso mesmo que você ouviu!_ - E Utilizou seu corpo com escudo para protegê-la).

Após Naruto usar alguns Bushin para se livrar da maioria dos assassinos/ inimigos/ shinobi / ou o que quer eles fossem, a equipe decidiu encontrar um local seguro para que Sakura pudesse cuidar das feridas de seus amigos (porque mesmo que ela _ainda_ não fosse uma ninja médica especializada, ainda assim era perfeitamente capaz de corrigir esses tipos de estragos _muito_ melhor do que seus companheiros de equipe).

Quando Sakura notou a dor em que ele estava (provavelmente havia algum veneno na lâmina), empurrou alguns analgésicos pela _goela-Uchiha_ abaixo (porque ele estava sendo um pé no saco e não estava levando de bom grado o tratamento da kunoichi, então Naruto segurou-o no chão o que não era difícil, considerando que Sasuke tinha sido ferido e Sakura forçou as pílulas pela sua goela).

O que levou à situação atual.

.

* * *

.

Pensando sobre o que fizera, Sakura decidiu que ela_ talvez_ tivesse lhe dado pílulas demais.

- Sabe Sakura-chan…

Os olhos verdes arregalaram e logo em seguida se estreitaram.

- Sakura-_chan_? - ela repetiu secamente.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e engatinhou para mais perto dela (o que a deixou um pouco nervosa, porque ela não podia deixar de notar quão erótico aquilo pareceu).

- Sim, _Sakura-chan._

_.  
_

O garoto se deitou ao seu lado, um braço por baixo da cabeça e um sorriso diabolicamente _sexy_ totalmente direcionado a ela.

- Sabe, um dia, eu vou matar meu irmão.

Ele parecia tão presunçoso, arrogante e sexy, tudo ao mesmo tempo que Sakura não tinha certeza se queria dar um tapa nele ou pular em cima dele. E agarrá-lo e ...

- Uh huh, isso é bom. - respondeu ela, olhando para as unhas.

- E _então, - _ Sasuke demorou (porque estava bem_ alto_, é claro, porque todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke _norma_l praticamente não falava e quando o fazia, a_ conversa_ normalmente nunca durava mais que dois minutos). - Eu estava pensando em restaurar o meu clã.

- Uh huh, isso é bom.

_... Hm, esmalte vermelho polonês, ou esmalte verde polonês..._

Sasuke agarrou a mão dela e começou a _alisá-la_, tentando descobrir como diabos a pele dela conseguia ser tão suave ao toque.

- E bem, você sabe, pra restaurar meu clã, eu vou precisar de uma esposa.

Ela puxou sua mão sentindo-se um pouco ofendida.

- Uh huh, isso é bom...

Sakura encontrou os olhos de Sasuke e o viu sorrindo para si presunçosamente.

- A-Você ... e-eu ... _O QUÊ?_

_.  
_

Sasuke riu e colocou um braço sobre o ombro feminino, fazendo com que ela congelasse.

Sakura imediatamente pulou fora de seu enlace e ficou de pé. - Você está me pedindo pra ser sua esposa chocadeira quando temos **apenas** _treze anos? _- balançou a cabeça furiosamente enquanto irritação lhe aflorava. - N-Não! Eu_ tenho_ **só** treze anos. - Um dedo acusador foi apontado para ele. - Você **só** tem _doze!_

Ele acenou com a mão. - Ne, quem se importa? Eu não costumo gostar de mulheres mais velhas, mas no seu caso vou abrir uma exceção.

A vontade de chutá-lo na cara foi bastante tentadora.

.

* * *

.

- Então... - Sasuke olhou para ela. - Você vai me dar a honra de ser a futura matriarca Uchiha ou não?

- Como é que é?

Sasuke coçou o queixo pensativo. - Bem, não _agora,_ claro. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que você está mais do que pronta. - Ela corou terrivelmente. - Mas ainda preciso matar o meu irmão e tudo mais. Temos também que nos livrar desse cara de cobra estúpida... – Explicou-se, contando nos dedos. - Hm, isso vai levar cerca de três a quatro anos, incluindo ter que sair pra procurar o estúpido cara de cobra...

O garoto acenou com a cabeça sabiamente.

- Então, nós vamos casar quando tivermos cerca de dezessete anos.

O queixo dela caiu e começou a balançar a cabeça freneticamente.

- Mas…

- Oh ... - Ele parou para pensar sobre suas palavras novamente. - Certo, eu tenho certeza que você vai querer que eu te corteje ou namore ou sei lá o que, hm, de modo que isso vai levar cerca de mais um maldito ano. - Sasuke suspirou, murmurando alguma coisa sobre quanto tempo seu o clã teria que esperar para ser restaurado e então continuou. - E eu tenho certeza que vou ter que puxar o saco de seus pais por um tempo...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Tudo bem, aos dezenove é quando nos casaremos.

Ele bocejou e fez um show, esticando os braços e jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Bem, agora que tudo isso está resolvido, eu vou pra cama.

E lançou à Sakura mais um de seus sorrisos sexy.

- Boa noite, baby.

.

* * *

.

Viu-o adormecer instantaneamente, Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele, lançando mais um olhar para suas costas. Não vendo infecções aparentes, aproveitou o momento para realmente _olhar _para ele. E deixou escapar um suspiro de contetamento.

A kunoichi ajeitou uma mexa de cabelo negro.

Ela sorriu suavemente.

- Aos dezenove é quando nos casaremos.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ok, pessoas, o que acharam?_

_Eu pessoalmente adoro um Sasuke doidão-piradão e cheio de morfina! ahahah_

_Sério, um pouco de analgésicos deixou a persona dele muito mais sexy e desinibida e sem aquelas palhaças de 'conversas' monosilábicas... Hn. (heheh)_

_.  
_

_E vocês, gostaram dessa versão do Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_Biah e Ikaira-chan, curtiram?_

_Eu pensei que essa seria uma fanfic fofa para postar pra vocês. Pois é engraçada e com leve toque de romance. Espero que tenham curtido :)_

_._

_Lindas, **reviews** são amigos da motivação da tradutora e fazem bem ao kokuro das leitoras,_

_bjitos mil_

_Hime._

* * *

_**Ps**: Uhmmmmm "**Propostas Indecente**s" está na** reta final**, e a tradução de "**Em nove Dia**s" já se **findou** tamb. Gostaria de saber de vocês: **Querem que a Hime poste mais uma Sasusaku para 2012**?_

_Estive pensado no caso mas queria **dividir** essa idéia com **vocês** antes :)_

_Eu adoro as **férias**, pois a gente tem **mais tempo** pra ler/escrever/etc. Se vcs quiserem, por favor, não hesitem em pedir :D - Eu vou adorar ter mais um novo projeto sasusaku pro ano que vem!  
_

* * *

_* tradução livre_


	16. Que se dane a tradição

_Oi amores,_

_Ai ai gostaria de fazê-las sorrir nesse sábado nublado (aqui no Rj tá nublado e chuviscando, acho que dias assim merecem um escrito para se dar risadas né hehe)_

_E eu dedico a trad de hoje para uma leitorinha tão fofinha que merece muitos hugs: **Biiia Uchiha**.  
_

* * *

******.  
**

******Décima Sétima One-shot**

**Dane-se a tradição **

_**Apresentando: **__**Sakura, a**_ _**Anti-Tradicionalista! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Sakura, sua mulher irritante, pára de fazer charme e aceita logo se casar comigo." A kunoichi franziu o cenho e a última coisa que Sasuke viu foi um joelho vindo vicioso em sua direção. " Seu cretino, você nem sabe fazer uma declaração de amor decente!"**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

- Não.

Sasuke franziu o cenho à resposta dela.

Não era bem a resposta que ele esperava, considerando suas ações passadas (como por exemplo todas as vezes que ela o perseguiu, toda aquela obsessão, os constantes pedidos para saírem em um encontro, as declarações de amor, etc.)

- O quê?

- Eu disse '**não**'.

Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito e bufou, virando a cabeça para fitar ao longe.

- Não, Uchiha Sasuke, eu **não** vou casar com você.

.

* * *

Silenciosamente, ele amaldiçoou Tsunade por provavelmente ter influenciado Sakura numa lavagem cerebral a se tornar uma mulher anti-tradicionalista, que prefere morrer uma solteirona a se tornar esposa de qualquer homem.

- Por que diabos você não quer casar comigo? - perguntou, fazendo beicinho igualzinho a de um menininho.

.

Sakura fez uma careta para ele (isso mesmo, não o contrário). - Porque eu sou uma mulher anti-tradicionalista e eu não _quero_ ser esposa de um homem que possa querer me tratar como uma propriedade e ficar jogando na minha cara o tempo inteiro todo o seu complexo de superioridade.

Sasuke olhou para ela em completa desaprovação.

- Eu não sou possessivo.

- Você é _muito_ possessivo. - disparou - _E_ é muito carente também. Você ficou com ciúmes do Naruto porque seu irmão queria lutar contra _ele_ e não contra você quando éramos mais jovens.

Sasuke franziu a testa, lembrando do tempo que ela acabara de mencionar.

Mas ele não era assim tão carente de atenção!

- E eu _não_ tenho um complexo de superioridade.

Sakura bufou.

- Ah, por _favor. -_ zombou, um sorriso começando a levemente se formar em seu rosto. - Eu não tenho certeza de quem é pior. O **seu** ou o do Neji?

- Não me compare a ele - retrucou Sasuke (porque _estava_ bastante irritado, considerando que Sakura _acabara _de recusar sua proposta de casamento).

- Eu não estou comparando você com ele. - Sakura respondeu sabiamente. - Estou comparando o **seu** complexo de superioridade com o complexo de superioridade** dele**.

Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para ela incrédulo.

.

- Então você não quer se casar comigo porque acha que eu sou possessivo **e** tenho complexo de superioridade? - questionou incrédulo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Isso, e eu tenho um palpite de que você esteja apenas querendo casar comigo _somente_ por causa do sexo.

- _O quê?_

- Bem, _você_ chama isso de 'fazer-bebes' **barra** 'restaurar o clã', mas Sasuke, _todos nós sabemos o que isso quer dizer_ realmente - bufou Sakura. – A questão é, Uchiha Sasuke, eu _me_ recuso a ser um troféu, uma esposa **barra** prêmio que você vai manter dentro da sua casa o tempo todo e usar como uma fábrica de fazer bebês. Você não vai botar suas mãos no meu útero, está me ouvindo?

Ela resmungou.

- _Nunca._

_.  
_

Sasuke revirou os olhos e deixou os dedos passearem pelo anel que ia dar a ela.

- Não é nada disso, sua mulher estúpida.

Sakura olhou feio. - Você acaba de propor casamento e tem a ousadia de me chamar de _mulher estúpida_?

Ele suspirou. – Tanto faz. Casa comigo?

- Não!

- _Por quê não?_

- Porque você é romanticamente retardado! - ela protestou.

Sasuke olhou muito feio para ela. - Eu não sou retardado.

- Você é _**romanticamente** retardado! -_ Ela acenou com os braços freneticamente. – Olha pra isso! Você nem está de joelho. Nem trouxe flores. - Sakura apontou ao redor de onde estavam. - Nós ainda estamos na droga do campo de treinamento! - Cutucou-lhe no peito com ligeira força. - _E_ você nem sequer consegue fazer uma declaração de amor decente!

Uma pausa.

- Que seja.

Sasuke suspirou pela enésima vez.

- Tudo bem, se eu fizer isso direito, _então_ você vai parar com essa coisa estúpida de anti-tradicionalismo e casar comigo?

Sakura considerou essa última frase.

- … Talvez.

- Ótimo.

.

* * *

Com o rosto vermelho (de vergonha ou raiva, Sakura não sabia ainda), Sasuke caiu sobre um joelho.

- Sakura ... - começou enquanto rolava o anel em suas mãos. - Desde que te conheci, sempre achei você irritante...

- Seu cretino! - fervilhou de raiva e tentou dar uma joelhada na cabeça dele, mas ele segurou seu joelho a tempo.

E revirou os olhos novamente. - Quer parar de interromper?

Sakura fez uma careta e virou a cabeça.

- Agora, como eu ia dizendo, Sakura, você é inacreditavelmente irritante. Quando está por perto, não consegue me deixar em paz nem por um segundo sequer e quando vai embora, ainda continua me incomodando, pois sua presença permanecesse comigo de alguma forma. - Ele a sentiu tremer de raiva. - Você está sempre em minha mente e droga, como você é _irritante._ Eu sempre me pergunto se está bem ou como foram suas missões, ou se você está destacando-se fora do hospital, ou se está saindo com outros caras.

Ele resmungou.

- Então eu estava pensando que talvez devêssemos nos casar. Seria mais fácil manter o controle sobre tudo dessa forma.

Uma Pausa.

Sakura ficou ligeiramente boquiaberta.

- Só _isso?_

- Será que você poderia esperar, sua mulher irritante? - rebateu - Estou tentando pensar.

_- Como é que é? _

Ugh.

Ele não conseguia pensar.

.

* * *

Sasuke gemeu e pôs-se de pé chegando à conclusão que já havia tido o suficiente.

- Droga Sakura, você me conhece. Você me conhece melhor do que eu conheço a mim mesmo, porque você é tão irritantemente inteligente. Você sabe que me importo com você e acho que talvez ... - ele fez uma careta e engoliu em seco - e eu acho que _talvez_ eu te _ame,_ ok ?

Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela.

- Então, será que você poderia deixar de ser um pé no saco e admitir logo que quer casar comigo.

.

Sakura retrucou, enquanto olhava interessada para a coisa muito brilhante que adornava sua mão esquerda.

- Vá se ferrar, seu idiota!

Ele suspirou e não conseguiu evitar o olhar complacente que aparecera em seu rosto. - Você sabe que quer dizer sim.

- Eu _não quero -_ sibilou com raiva.

- Você quer sim. - respondeu calmamente, recuperando a compostura. - Você só quer ser uma droga de teimosa e continuar agindo como uma feminista.

_Ah, então ele viu através do ato._

- Então, Sakura, vai se casar comigo? - repetiu a pergunta.

_Ai, a terceira vez é porque ta fazendo charme._

- Eu ...

Ela fez uma careta.

- Sim, tanto faz. Eu caso com você.

.

* * *

.

_Hahaha Dessa vez o Uchiha teve que usar um pouco mais de seu charme para conseguir um 'sim' da nossa kunoichi favorita :)_

_Nah mas se fazer de difícil é muito bom né (e sempre dá certo!) hehehe_

_Lindonas, o que vocês acharam dessa one? Sorriram?_

_(**Deixem reviews** ;)_

_Beijinhos da Hime,_

_Até ;D_

_**PS:** Ah sim, bonecas, há uma nova fanfic Sasusaku no meu perfil chamada "**Frozen**". (proj 2012)_

_A história é super legal, fiquem à vontade em passar e deixar um 'alô' ;D_


	17. Preso a Você

**_Ah, meus amores!  
_**

**_A série "Propostas Indecentes" já está na reta final. (3 to go)  
_**

_Eu disse que traduziria somente as fics que mais se aproximassem da nossa realidade cultural, lembram?_

_Bom, mas pra eu não ficar triste (pq, caraaaa, final de fanfic é sempre taoooo nostálgico) resolvi postar uma outra série de one-shots: _As sasusakus da Ice_. Ne, vocês vão dar muitas risadas e suspiros com nossos heróis atrapalhados ;D_

_E sim. Ainda nos vemos _antes_ do Natal. Não se esqueçam: Parte final do presente de Natal das leitoras... ;)  
_

* * *

_Bom, pessoas, a fic de hoje será um **presente triplo**: Para_ kekedia_ & _Strikis_ & _Inoue-chan_. _

_Flores, hime queria poder ser tão rápida quanto o Goro (lembram, mortal kombat, quatro braços, multiplica o tempo, mais fanfics postadas mais rápido, mais presentes mais mais mais :) -risos  
_

_Nah (tudo bem, durante 2012 teremos muito mais (fanfics - braços não risos) *apanha*  
_

_No mais: Aproveitem _:D_  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**Décima Oitava One shot  
**

**Preso a você**

**.  
**

**.**

_**- Claro que vou casar com voc...**_

**_Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele a empurrou contra a porta e tomou os lábios da kunoichi com os seus em um beijo ardente._**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- _Então, eu estou tão entediada - _Ino anunciou pelo telefone. - _E Sakura__ querida _, você está deixando a desejar na tarefa de me entreter.

_.  
_

Sakura revirou os olhos enquanto colocava algumas roupas (de Sasuke) na máquina de lavar na casa (de Sasuke), posicionando o telefone ora numa orelha ora na outra. Ele não _pedia _para ela _lavar_ a roupa para ele, é só que ... bem, Sasuke realmente nunca usou uma máquina porque na vez que o fizera, acabou inundando todo o apartamento e uma vez que Sakura tinha acabado de se mudar para lá, ela pensou que seria uma coisa agradável de fazer, sabe, limpar a casa para ele.

.

A moça já tinha limpado a cozinha (não havia muito para fazer pois ele não tinha comida mesmo ... Mas _tinha_ um monte de pratos).

.

No momento, estava limpando seu quarto.

Ignorou a zoação estúpida de Ino (Ino sempre ligava quando estava trabalhando na loja de flores, porque alegava que não tinha nada para fazer mesmo. _Tipooo** trabalho**, por exemplo?_ Dãaa) e sorriu quando chegara ao seu local preferido.

_O quarto dos dois._

(Tipo, caraca,_ eles dividiam um quarto agora!)_

- _Ne, Sakura, você está me ouvindo?_

* * *

Sakura balançou a cabeça, tomando cuidado com o telefone que quase caíra no chão.

- Sim, sim, eu ouvi o que você disse Ino. Temari está em Konoha e "tipo roubou-totalmente-o-tempo-_inteir_o-do Shikamaru" - Sakura repetiu. E puxou um par de calças do cesto de roupas (que foi colocado no cesto que _ela_ havia trazido, desde que seu querido Sasuke-kun não chegava nem perto de ser organizado com esse tipo de coisa). Deixando suas roupas por _toda parte._ (E ela sempre tinha que catar tudo do chão, droga!), e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça para pescar qualquer coisa que tivesse dentro.

* * *

Quando eram mais jovens e ela estava ensinando Naruto como usar uma máquina de lavar, ele ficou muito deprimido depois que percebeu que deixara seus cupons do Ichiraku para ganhar ramen de graça dentro dos bolsos da calça e eles ficaram molhados e desbotados.

Ela olhou para baixo um tanto suspeita quando sentiu uma caixa feita de algo macio tocar seus dedos e depois puxou-a para fora.

E abriu-a.

Para encontrar _um anel._

- Oh meu deus ...

Ino fez uma pausa em sua reclamações sobre Shikamaru e Temari gastarem todo o tempo juntos e sua voz ficou preocupada.

- _Sakura, o que está acontecendo?_

- Eu, hum, oh meu deus, eu-Ino, eu acabei de encontrar um _anel! - _Sakura murmurou tirando o anel da caixa. Ela o achou bonito, apesar de sua simplicidade. No interior, o nome da kunoichi fora inscrito, _"Sakura"_. - Um_ Anel_, Ino! Um anel de _noivado!_

A voz no outro lado da linha soou um pouco chocada. Ino suspirou e então começou a rir.

- _Bem, então coloque!_

Sakura quase deixou cair o telefone.

- Você tá brincando? Isso vai estragar toda a surpresa que ele tá preparando e também todo o pedido! - Sakura protestou.

De onde estava na Loja de Flores Yamanaka, Ino estava, obviamente, revirando os olhos.

_- Bem, quando ele propuser pra você,** se** ele conseguir, você obviamente não vai agir como se estivesse surpresa, porque já encontrou o anel, espertinha! _

_Agora ponha logo!_

* * *

Sakura desistiu de 'protestar' e colocou o anel até metade do dedo da mão esquerda. Sentia o metal um pouco apertado em seu dedo (*suspiro*, isso significava que teria de ser trocado ou redimensionado), mas com sua super-força-_doentia_ (e enorme desejo de ver o anel em sua mão), Sakura conseguiu colocá-lo até a base do dedo.

Ela levantou a mão contra a luz para vê-lo melhor.

- _Oi, testão! __Como__ ficou?_

– Incrível. - Sakura disse completamente sem fôlego. - Mas um pouco apertado.

Ino riu. _- Bem, eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir lidar com isso se gosta realmente dele. Mas Sakura, sugiro que coloque de volta agora pra que Sasuke não sabia que você descobriu sobre o pedido de casamento._

Sakura segurava o telefone entre o ombro e a cabeça novamente enquanto usava sua mão direita para retirar o anel.

Ou melhor, _tentar _retirar o anel.

Ela olhou para baixo para fitá-lo em seu dedo.

- Oh meu deus, Ino, o anel não tá saindo...

- _O que quer dizer 'não tá saindo'? - _Ino perguntou, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

- Quero dizer, tá _preso! - _Sakura gritou, sacudindo a mão na esperança de que o anel saisse voando ou algo assim. - O anel que eu não deveria estar usando está preso no meu dedo...

**BAM**

* * *

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram ainda mais e ela ficou ainda mais tensa.

- Oh _droga,_ Sasuke-kun chegou em casa!

Ino teve a ousadia de rir de sua desgraça. _- Ok, eu sei que isso vai parecer um pouco tosco, mas por acaso vocês tem algum lubrificante por aí?_

- Ino! - Sakura sussurrou, ouvindo os passos de Sasuke, muito provavelmente indo para a cozinha. Ela sentiu o rosto avermelhar enquanto respondia. - Não, nós usamos ... _métodos tradicionais, droga!_

- _Oh_ ... – sua assim chamada _melhor amiga_ respondeu. _- Bem... Não tenho outra idéia do que fazer. Tente alguma loção ou algo assim - _Uma sineta tocou ao fundo, o que significava que alguém tinha acabado de chegar à loja de flores. - _Droga! Desculpe, Sakura, eu tenho que ir agora, um cliente acabou de chegar. Me liga depois...! - _ E, com isso, Ino desligou na cara dela.

Sakura desligou o telefone e começou a andar...

- Sakura! - Sasuke chamou.

_DROGA._

Ele provavelmente sabia que ela estava em casa desde que notara que estava tudo muito _mais_ limpo.

- Sim…? - Ela gritou de volta, a voz ainda fraca. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças, caminhou até sua nova sala e sorriu para ele nervosamente. - Olá Sasuke-kun ...

- Você limpou tudo. - afirmou Sasuke, olhando para ela fixamente.

- Uh huh.

* * *

Muito, muito rapidamente, Sakura tirou suas mãos dos bolsos e colocou-as atrás das costas, lutando para conseguir tirar _a droga_ do anel do dedo! Os movimentos bruscos que ela estava fazendo, no entanto, fizeram com que parecesse um pouco _estranha_ aos olhos de seu futuro noivo.

Sasuke olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada em vista ao movimento estranho que ela estava fazendo.

- Sakura, o que você está fazendo?

- Nada! - exclamou, ainda tentando tirar o anel. Ela sabia que havia suor em sua testa e que agora mastigava nervosamente seu lábio inferior. - Nada está errado Sasuke-kun!

- Eu não perguntei nada sobre algo estar errado. - respondeu Sasuke, _o espertinho_.

* * *

Ele começou a andar em direção a ela e Sakura começou a andar para o lado oposto até que _droga_, suas costas deram um encontrão contra uma porta ("BEM, POR QUE DIABOS FECHAMOS ESSA COISA ESTUPIDA?" Inner Sakura gritava incessantemente) e Sasuke já estava muito próximo de si (e as mãos da kunoichi ainda estavam fazendo aquele movimento estranho atrás das costas).

- Perguntei o que está fazendo.

- Oh. - foi tudo que ela pode dizer. Sakura engoliu em seco, não desviando o olhar, porque realmente, a proximidade dele a estava deixando desconfortável. - Bem hum, eu não estava fazendo nada.

- Então por que suas mãos estão atrás das costas? - perguntou.

- Porque ... - Sakura sorriu fracamente. - Um ... Porque elas estão sujas ... sim, elas estão sujas de poeira, você sabe, da limpeza ... e bem, eu não quero fazer que me veja suja e tudo mais, e ..

Sakura gritou quando ele a agarrou por ambos os pulsos por trás e os trouxe para a frente. Ela só pôde assustar-se em ver os olhos de Sasuke arregalarem ao perceber _o que estava em seu dedo._

Lentamente, ele a deixou ir.

* * *

- Onde você encontrou isso?

- Eu estava lavando a sua roupa. - ela guinchou, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos novamente. - E estava verificando os bolsos de suas calças antes de lavá-la... e foi aí que eu achei a caixinha ...

- E você a abriu - afirmou, mais do que perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para o chão _(porque estava tão bonitinho e limpinho, graças a ela!)._

- Sim…

- Entendo. - Sasuke levantou o queixo dela para fazê-la encará-lo nos olhos. - Bem, eu poderia muito bem dizer _isso _agora. - Ele limpou a garganta. - Sakura, você quer casar comigo?

* * *

Seus olhos se arregalaram, porque por alguma razão, a proposta ainda a havia chocado _mas logo em seguida ela pulou em cima dele_ e começou a beijá-lo uma e outra e outra vez.

- Claro que vou casar com voc...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele a empurrou contra a porta e tomou os lábios da moça com os seus em um beijo ardente.

Finalmente, depois de se afastarem porque ouviram o telefone tocar (provavelmente Ino), ambos mantiveram-se em silêncio e se ela não estivesse (por alguma razão) escondendo suas mãos, provavelmente estaria girando seus polegares nervosamente nesse momento.

Então, Sakura sorriu sem jeito.

- Então Sasuke-kun, hum... você precisa mandar alargar o anel...

;)

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_Então, amores, o que acharam?_

_Tipoo _mulheres_!_

_Nós somos fogo! Não podemos ver uma coisinha 'brilhar' que já vamos fuxicar pra ver o que é *vai que é um diamante né heheh"_

_E foi o caso de nossa heroína :D - sem a parte do diamante ); - Mas com um pedido de casamento de um Uchiha!  
_

_Lindas, digam, o que acharam? _

_Deixem um **review** :)_

_.  
_

_Bejitos_

_Nos vemos em breve,  
_

_Hime._

* * *

_**PS:** Eita! Acabei pescando várioooos _erros de revisão_. Estou retocando agorinha, tá ;D *Mas qq coisa, avisem*  
_


	18. Acordando em Vegas

_Amores!_

_Nah voltamos com mais uma proposta indecente (por sinal, só faltam mais **duas** _pra acabar_ D;;;)_

_*chorando muito* * não gosto quando as fics acabam, quero que durem pra sempre, snif snif*_

_.._

_*depois de superar o momento buá buá* Vamos dedicar =)  
_

_.  
_

_E a fanfic de hoje vai para dois _amigos_ *loucos* que me apóiam muito nas muitas 'aventuras' que tenho nessa vida... e uma _leitora_ fofa, cujos reviews são recheados de chappies (e eu adoro coelhos!)_

_ Lele, Caio obrigada por me aguentarem sempre! (heheh)  
_

_ Laurinha, arigatou pelos desenhos fofinhos que você me manda =)_

_**No mais, amores, aproveitem a antepenúltima one da série Propostas Indecentes.**_

_**..**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

******Décima Nona One shot**

**.  
**

**Acordando em Vegas** **  
**_(ou mais ou menos isso)_

.

.

_** "Uchiha Sasuke, você se aproveitou de mim!" E com um sorriso de canto de boca, ele disse: "Você não pareceu se importar com isso na noite passada". E aquilo foi o suficiente para a kunoichi desferir golpes viciosos em direção ao moço. S&S/UA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sakura não tinha a intenção de encontrá-lo.

Ela parou de esperar por ter qualquer coisa com Sasuke há muito tempo e encontrá-lo em uma noite em que chamou de "visita médica" foi por puro acidente.

Tsunade, não mais a Hokage, havia assumido o trabalho de Sakura no hospital, permitindo sua aprendiz viajar e aprender novas técnicas, medicamentos e afins. E Sakura estava afastada de Konoha durante meses e nem em um milhão de anos a perspectiva de se encontrar com Sasuke cruzou sua mente.

.

Muito menos a idéia de _se casar com_ ele.

_Ugh._ Ela estava tão ferrada.

.

* * *

.

- Você se aproveitou de mim, seu cretino!

Sasuke sentiu-se quase ofendido.

Ele simplesmente revirou os olhos soltando um suspiro, em sua maneira silenciosa de dizer "mulher, _por favor_".

.

Sakura pegou um travesseiro e jogou nele. - Sim, foi exatamente o que você fez! Eu estava _bêbada_ - _muito_ bêbada e _você se aproveitou de mim!_

- Eu não me aproveitei de você - Sasuke negou categoricamente. - Você consentiu.

As bochechas da moça coraram de vergonha (ou de raiva), Sasuke não sabia dizer ainda, e ela deu um tapa no braço dele. – PORQUE EU ESTAVA BEBADA! BEBADA, SASUKE, ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE NÃO ESTAVA NO MEU JUIZO PERFEITO!

- Hn.

.

* * *

.

Sakura gritou pela enésima vez e pegou a certidão de casamento que estava inocentemente jogada ao chão.

Ela contou mentalmente até dez e pensou numa caixa imaginária, colocando todos os seus pensamentos de raiva dentro da mesma, porém logo depois que a caixa já estava completamente _cheia_, se imaginou esmagando a cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke contra a tal caixa.

Sakura balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar desses pensamentos - ou, pelo menos, guardá-los para _mais tarde._

.

Felizmente ainda estava vestida, o que significava que não havia consumado o casamento ainda.

- Tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Nós só precisamos anular isso. - afirmou olhando ao redor do quarto e procurando por sua jaqueta. E então, voltaria para casa diretamente para Kakashi (er... _Hokage-sama,_ corrigiu rapidamente) a fim de anular essa droga de...

_Oh. Droga!_

– Estou casada com um nukenin... - Sakura murmurou para si mesma completamente horrorizada.

E lançando outro olhar para Sasuke, foi então que a ficha caiu completamente. – Estou casada com um _criminoso internacional._ OH MEU DEUS, OH MEU DEUS, MINHA VIDA ACABOU. _ACABOU_.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke franziu o cenho para suas palavras, sentindo-se ofendido. - Oi—

- Qual é o seu problema? - gritou, acertando-o novamente. - Desgraçado! Eu não posso acreditar que você _se casou_ comigo!

Ele a agarrou pelo pulso. - Você não estava exatamente reclamando na _noite passada_.

.

– PORQUE EU ESTAVA BÊBADA! - Furiosamente, Sakura se afastou e tentou chutá-lo bem lá naquele _lugar_. - BÊBADA, SEU IDIOTA! _-_ Com um gemido torturado, a moça se jogou em cima da cama segurando um travesseiro. Enterrou o rosto nele e começou a murmurar maldições.

.

* * *

.

Um pouco magoado, a carranca de Sasuke só fez crescer. – Estar casada comigo te incomoda tanto assim?

Lentamente Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. - Não banque o triste, Sasuke. Isso não vai funcionar comigo. - E, imediatamente sua carranca virou uma carranca _muito_ mais feia ainda, por ter sido pego no flagra. _Maldição._ - E não é que isso me _incomode,_ embora **incomode**, é que... _ugh_, _você se aproveitou de mim_ ...

- Eu _não_ tirei vantagem de você. - Repetiu o rapaz. – É verdade. Se aconteceu qualquer coisa foi porque_ você _se aproveitou de_ mim_. - Sasuke teve a ousadia de lançar-lhe um olhar _traumatizado_ ou algo assim. - Me forçar a me casar contigo do jeito que você fez...

- O QUÊ? - Sakura olhou feio para ele. – _Como é que é?_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

E com um sorriso de canto de boca, Sasuke pegou algumas fotos que tiraram com sua Polaroid e mostrou para ela num completo ato de escárnio.

Não foram tiradas por uma das pessoas que assistiram ao pequeno casamento (e sim por ela!). A 'noiva alegre' entregou as fotos para ele e depois Sakura correu pelos corredores, chamando-lhe de _Haruno Sasuke_, rindo alto e declarando seu amor para qualquer um que passasse a ouvisse e dizendo que eles deviam se apressar e voltar para o quarto porque precisavam consumar _logo_ seu casamento.

- Me dá isso! - Sakura ordenou, agarrando-as.

.

Ela olhou para a** primeira** foto em que estava _arrastando_ um Uchiha um tanto relutante e perturbado até o 'padre'.

A **próxima** foi de Sasuke tentando ajudá-la a levantar-se durante um ato que fora provavelmente "_eu consigo andar sozinha, muito obrigada!"_.

A **última** foi a de uma Sakura alegre ao lado de Sasuke mostrando orgulhosa seu anel de noivado e a certidão de casamento.

.

* * *

.

Vendo cautelosamente as fotos, Sakura concluiu que Sasuke estava provavelmente... bêbado _também_ (ou algo assim) e que não existia esse lance de_ um_ tirar vantagem do _outro_.

Ambos _foram_ culpados.

.

* * *

.

- Você praticamente me obrigou a ir até o altar, Sakura.

- Cala a boca! - Haruno colocou as fotos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e olhou para o nukenin com uma expressão suplicante. - Bem ... _o que vamos fazer agora?_

Ele deu de ombros e bufou_. Tch,_ como se ele se importasse com isso.

- Sasuke! - gritou. - Não aja como se isso não te incomodasse...

- Não incomoda.

.

* * *

.

Sakura olhou para ele completamente insegura sobre o que dizer ao rapaz que não via há muito tempo.

Aquele que amara, aquele que perseguira durante _anos,_ e do qual decidiu desistir de uma vez por todas.

Ele foi seu primeiro amor e primeiro desgosto e ela não queria vê-lo novamente. Porque isso significaria apaixonar-se mais uma vez e significaria ter seu coração partido _mais uma vez_ e ela _não conseguiria_ lidar com isso novamente.

.

- Eu ... - Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Eu não entendo.

Ele se aproximou e Sakura deu um passo para trás instintivamente. - Isso significa que eu quero casar com você, idiota. - Sasuke fez uma pausa, refletindo sobre suas próprias palavras. - Ou eu queria. Agora já estou casado com você. - As palavras pareciam tão agradáveis de serem ditas, apesar dele _nunca_ admitir isso.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. - Mas ... Er ... Uh ...- Gaguejava ansiosamente. - Então, continuaremos casados e depois o quê? Eu não vou poder voltar pra Konoha por um bom tempo porque terei de viajar com meu _querido & internacional_ do tipo _altamente perigoso_ e _mau_ e _criminoso _marido...

- O amor vence qualquer barreira.

.

Se fosse possível, seu queixo caíria ainda mais e ela tinha certeza de que nesse momento parecia completamente ridícula. - _O_ QUÊ?

Sasuke de alguma forma conseguia parecer completamente indiferente. – Não foi isso o que _você _disse pra mim ontem à noite. Você disso isso como argumento para eu aceitar me casar com voc...

- OI, EU NÃO DISSE NADA DISSO. ..._Ou disse?_

- É, foi isso mesmo que você disse. - Sasuke olhou para o anel em sua mão e sentiu algo bater mais forte no peito.

.

- O amor vence qualquer barreira. - A moça murmurou pensativa. - Ok. - Recuperando a compostura, Sakura olhou para ele de igual para igual. - Se você puder me acompanhar. - Ele resmungou, mas Sakura o ignorou. -_ Se você puder me acompanhar, enquanto eu estiver nessa viagem,_ **talvez** possamos continuar juntos.

.

Não exatamente encontrando seus olhos, Sasuke deu-lhe um aceno simples. - Aa. - E então, sorriu. - Se você pôde fazer um _criminoso internacional, -_ a palavra veio ironicamente à boca - casar com você, acho que podemos fazer esse relacionamento dar certo.

A moça se contorceu. - Eu **não** te obriguei a fazer nada!

.

O sorriso de Sasuke só cresceu. - Ei, eu sou o único que realmente lembra o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

- AHA, SE VOCÊ ESTAVA TÃO LÚCIDO ENTÃO POR QUE TIROU VANTAGEM DE MIM...?

.

E antes de terminar a frase, Sakura foi prontamente calada pelos lábios do Uchiha contra os dela.

_Mulher irritante. _

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_Digam, flores, foi fofo ou não foi?_

_A idéia de encontrar aquele gato (vulgo: Uchiha) e ter um casamento relâmpago com o mesmo gato (Uchiha) e NÃOOO se lembrar dos .. er.. detalhes da coisa deve ser brochante hehhe_

_Ai ai o resultado valeu a pena, e até que uns copinhos de saquê deram uma coragem a mais à moça para realizar um de seus antigos sonhos juvenis né ;D  
_

_.  
_

_E agora digam-me: **curtiram**?_

_Deixem suas opiniões: **Reviews** reviews** reviews** ;D_

_Um beijinho_

_Nos vemos em breve em mais um cpt *fofo/lindo/sexy* de " Em Nove Dias",_

_Hime._

* * *

_**Ps**: Respondendo Pms hoje à noite/ max amanhã ;)_

_**Pps**: RafaMerino: Sua louuuuuca! Menina, você é muito fofa, imagina eu aqui lendo teu último coment e pensando: Como pode existir uma pessoa tãoooo engraçada heheh_

_Ri tanto, garota! Olha, muito obrigada não só pelos elogios *os quais não mereço mesmo* mas também pela sua presença aqui viu. Eu to curtindo muito sua pessoa heheh =))  
_

_**Ppps**: à Dinda cullen: Menina, que isso! Eu quase perdi o fôlego com tua... er... determinação! heheh Arigatou, flor, vejo que você gosta muitooooo de ler ne - e escrever também hehe! =)) Obrigada!_

_**Pppps**: A **todas **as minhas mais que lindas companheiras de viagens literárias: Um **domo arigatou** do tamanhão do céu! Vocês são as **melhores** e sem sua presença os projetos da hime com certeza não seriam tão divertidos. Arigatouuuu ;D_

_Vocês fazem meu dia. Sempre =))  
_

_...  
_

_Amores, hime deixando o email de contato para: quem quiser papear; trocar idéias sobre fics; traduções; dicas de leituras; novidades de futuros projetos; receber resposta de** reviews** **não**-assinados e etc._

Fiquem à vontade viu ;D_  
_

_Email da Hime : _dokugapri**arroba**yahoo**ponto**de


	19. Happy Birthday

_Ahhhhhh_

_Essa é a **penúlltima** one da versão em português dessas Propostas (já choro noites a fio D;) - elas tinham que durar pra sempre buá buá  
_

_. . ._

_Bom flores, essa fic será presentinho duplo: pra **Bela21**, minha bonequinha fofa que estará fazendo niver no dia 21 =D_

_E para **Y.K. Downfall**, leitora linda, autora competente, cujos escritos nos faz rir, se apaixonar e acima de tudo: pensar na vida..._

_. . .  
_

_ Bonitonas, enjoy it =)_

* * *

.

.

**Vigésima one-shot  
**

**Happy Birthday**

.

.

O plano para o dia de hoje era que, enquanto Sakura decorava sua casa (o lugar onde eles decidiram realizar o evento), Naruto manteria Sasuke ocupado para que ele não decidisse, de repente, ir visitar sua _amada namorada_ e, assim, descobrisse sobre a festa surpresa que eles estavam planejando (porque desde o momento em que começou a namorar Sakura, Sasuke começou a se permitir ser um pouco mais sociável, mas só _um poquinhinho_, no entanto, era melhor manter tudo em segredo porque ele poderia muito bem fugir do evento mesmo antes de ter começado).

.

Então, Naruto decidiu que ele e Sasuke só iriam treinar, treinar, comer ramen, e treinar mais e, eventualmente, no final do dia chegaria a hora da festa.

- Por que você está me incomodando? - Sasuke murmurou cansado.

.

Eram oito da manhã e na noite anterior (ou bem, tecnicamente, naquela manhã, especificamente às três horas) Sasuke tinha acabado de chegar em casa de uma missão longa e cansativa.

- É meu aniversário. Será que você não pode me deixar em paz ao menos hoje?

- Não. - respondeu Naruto alegremente.

Quando Sasuke moveu-se para puxar a coberta de volta e pôr em cima de sua cabeça (porque Naruto decidiu acordá-lo e incomodá-lo e certificar-se que ele não faria algo como ir à Sakura para almoçar ou coisa assim) Naruto agarrou a coberta e a puxou, jogando-a do outro lado do cômodo.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke amaldiçoou em seu travesseiro quando o ar frio entrou em contato com sua pele nua.

- Eca, você tá pelado! - Naruto exclamou, acenando com as mãos na frente do rosto.

Ele revirou os olhos. - Estou vestindo boxers, seu estúpido. Agora saia do meu quarto.

.

Naruto deu de ombros e saiu para ir (muito provavelmente) para a cozinha e atacar toda a comida que Sasuke havia comprado.

O Uchiha fez um gemido de protesto quando raios de sol entraram através de sua janela. Com um grunhido cansado e um bocejo, ele saiu de sua cama e foi até o banheiro. Olhou para seu reflexo sonolento no espelho e fez uma careta.

_Não_ era o seu dia. Tudo bem que era seu aniversário, mas na verdade, hoje _realmente _ não era o seu dia.

Primeiramente, mal teve tempo para dormir, então Naruto chegou e o acordou (que idiota estúpido!) E então...

Um pequeno sorriso (sim, é isso mesmo, um sorriso) fez seu caminho em seus lábios enquanto ele se lembrava do que havia planejado para este dia, enquanto voltava para casa de sua missão.

Apesar do quanto Sasuke estava começando a pelo menos deixar as pessoas serem _suas_ amigas, tudo que queria para seu aniversário era talvez um pouco privacidade e um jantar com Sakura (bem, talvez aquele ex-sensei pervertido e o Dobe poderiam vir também, mas logo depois de comer teriam de sair!) e, em seguida, talvez rolaria uma restauração de clã (sabe como é né ;D).

_E então..._

Sasuke havia decidido que iria fazer o _pedido_ para ela naquele dia.

Agora ele só precisava de um anel.

* * *

Depois de colocar uma roupa, Sasuke desceu até a cozinha onde encontrou Naruto sentado no balcão, balançando as pernas para frente e para trás enquanto comia uma tigela de ramen.

Ele pegou uma tigela para si e sentou ao lado do loiro, assumindo que Naruto havia decidido pela primeira vez em sua vida, ser um pouco útil, e ter tomado a inciativa de preparar o ramen para ele, então foi até onde deveria haver um pouco de comida e...

- Oi! Que diabos? - Naruto o acertou com os hashis que segurava. - Isso é meu!

.

Sasuke encarou-o secamente e deu-lhe um tapa na mão, tomando os hashis de Naruto para que _ele_ pudesse comer.

Enquanto Sasuke comia, Naruto pulava para fora do balcão para tentar encontrar mais comida. - Então, teme, o que você pretende fazer hoje? - Naruto perguntou, vasculhando os armários.

- Eu tenho que comprar uma coisa. - respondeu.

* * *

_Aquilo_,

Foi apenas uma resposta básica. Porque ele conhecia Naruto e se o loiro descobrisse que estava tentando encontrar um anel para dar a Sakura, o Dobe não pararia de falar sobre isso e de alguma forma levaria o _segredo_ para Sakura antes que ele tivesse a chance de fazer o _grande pedido_.

.

Naruto abriu uma caixa de biscoitos, parecendo meio confuso porque ele sabia que Sasuke não gostava particularmente de doces. - O que você vai comprar? - E comeu alguns e, em seguida, acabou não resistindo a tentação de pegar mais um, depois de descobrir que os cookies foram feitos por Sakura.

Sasuke pensou sobre a resposta menos incriminatória.

- Uma jóia.

- Por que diabos você vai comprar jóias? - Naruto perguntou, olhando-o estranhamente. Ele foi até a geladeira e derramou um pouco de leite em um copo (porque Sasuke aparentemente tinha alguma implicância sobre beber diretamente da caixa).

.

Sasuke percebeu que não havia maneira de sair da situação então suspirou e decidiu apenas dizer a verdade, porque _hey_, a honestidade é a melhor forma de se levar a vida.

- Eu preciso de um anel. Vou propor a Sakura.

**Pow!**

Sasuke olhou feio para Naruto, após olhar para _a bagunça leitosa_ que o loiro fizera em seu chão limpo.

- Você vai limpar isso, sabe disso, não sabe Dobe?

.

.

.

* * *

Enquanto Sasuke procurava anel após anel, alegando que eles não eram bons o suficiente, Naruto escorava-se contra uma vitrine, divertindo-se, pressionando o rosto contra a mesma e parecendo um retardado completo.

Sakura estava planejando uma surpresa para Sasuke, mas o mais irônico é que _ela_ é quem teria uma surpresa, pensou Naruto.

.

Agora já eram cerca de cinco da tarde, portanto, eles estiveram atrás de um anel durante as últimas oito horas.

_Tempo,_ Naruto _nunca_ conseguiria fazê-lo voltar...

Ugh.

.

* * *

- Não, este não é bom o suficiente.

.

O vendedor, um pobre infeliz que decidiu atender Sasuke sendo bastante solícito e perguntando a todo instante se precisava de qualquer ajuda, soltou um gemido patético. - Senhor, já olhou todos os anéis da loja. - choramingou quando Sasuke olhou para ele. - Talvez o senhor gostaria de uma customização...

- Não, não há tempo suficiente pra isso.

Sasuke virou-se para encontrar Naruto e suspirou quando viu o Dobe fazendo caretas para o vidro.

- Idiota ... - Ele suspirou. - Naruto, vamos embora.

- Huh?

Naruto olhou para o vendedor de forma apologética e encolheu os ombros antes de correr para fora da loja para alcançar o aniversariante. - Então, o que agora? - Depois do choque inicial de ouvir sobre aquela porcaria "_oh_ Uchiha Sasuke quer se casar com Haruno Sakura", Naruto se permitiu ser totalmente favorável a atitude de seu melhor amigo. - Tenho certeza que a Sakura-chan vai querer um anel. - Ele riu. - Se você não der um anel pra ela, ela provavelmente vai esmagar a sua cabeça contra a primeira parede que encontrar...

- Eu sei disso... - Sasuke resmungou.

* * *

.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e permaneceu absorto em seus pensamentos.

Recusava-se a esperar mais tempo para propor a ela. Agora, era apenas uma questão de encontrar o anel perfeito...

.

Naruto coçou a cabeça. - Bem, eu já ouvi dizer que alguns caras dão a aliança de casamento que foi de sua mãe ou avó quando querem propor casamento a alguém especial. - sugeriu um pouco sem jeito desde que a questão f_amílias_ e _mães_ era um assunto um pouco delicado para os dois. - Por que você não faz isso?

Sasuke refletiu sobre a idéia de Naruto enquanto andavam de volta ao Distrito Uchiha e também depois quando chegara em sua casa.

.

- Então o que você vai fazer? - Naruto perguntou.

O Uchiha não lhe deu atenção e imediatamente subiu as escadas para ir até o quarto que fora de seus pais.

Depois que Itachi matou o clã, Sasuke havia se recusado a aceitar a ajuda que o Sandaime havia lhe oferecido sobre a limpeza da propriedade e tal. Então, todas as coisas de seus pais estavam guardadas no armário, em um canto de seu antigo quarto. As jóias de sua mãe estavam guardadas em uma caixa de jóias e uma vez, Mikoto lhe dissera que como não tinha tido filhas, um dia aquelas jóias pertenceriam às esposas de Sasuke ou Itachi.

- Oi, Sasuke-teme.

- Vou dar a ela o anel da minha mãe. - declarou.

.

* * *

Após vasculhar as coisas antigas de sua mãe por cerca de meia hora, ele finalmente encontrou a caixa de jóias, abriu-a e tirou o anel de noivado.

Naruto tomou dele e levou-o até a janela para examiná-lo sob a luz do sol. - É bonito... - murmurou. Era uma aliança de ouro branco com um diamante no centro e dois rubis menores em cada lado. Ele sorriu para Sasuke e entregou-o de volta para ele. - Sakura-chan vai adorar.

Sasuke assentiu e pegou de volta. E então prosseguiu para deixar Naruto para trás novamente.

.

- H-hei, Sasuke-teme, onde você está indo? - Gaguejou.

- Pra casa da Sakura para pedi-la em casamento!

Os olhos de Naruto arregalaram quando ouviu a porta da frente se fechar na sua cara.

_Oh._

_Merda._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

Tenten sorriu tortuosamente para Sakura que estava fazendo algumas decorações de última hora. A moça de cabelos róseos estava usando um vestido para lá de provocante, em sua opinião.

– Belo vestido, Sakura, já é o seu presente pro Sasuke? - Ino brincou, falando exatamente as palavras que Tenten pensara mas não ousara dizer.

Sakura mostrou a língua para a loira.

Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 05:50.

- Ok, eu disse pro Naruto trazer o Sasuke-kun por volta das seis. - disse aos convidados.

.

Sakura não queria pressionar Sasuke nesse lance de "ser social" portanto convidou apenas aqueles mais próximos, como Rock Lee e o time Gai, todos os seus professores e alguns aos quais ambos tinham alguma relação como Shizune ou Jiraiya ou Konohamaru. - Eles provavelmente vão estar aqui em breve então escondam-se e quando ele bater na porta, eu vou abrir. Quando Sasuke-kun entrar vocês gritam: **"Surpresa!"**

- Oi, Sakura. - Ela olhou para Kiba em expectativa que estava acarinhando a cabeça de Akamaru. - Akamaru disse que Sasuke já está do lado de fora.

- Sim. - concordou Shino. - Meus insetos estão dizendo a mesma coisa.

.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram. - O quê? Droga! Bem, então por que diabos vocês ainda não se esconderam?

Ouviu-se uma batida à porta.

Sakura amaldiçoou e murmurou para os convidados: - Ok, _agora_ vão se esconder! - Depois de colocar um sorriso no rosto, foi abrir a porta. – Olá, Sasuke-kun...

.

* * *

Ele entrou em cena, caiu sobre um joelho e agarrou as mãos dela.

- Sakura, casa comigo?

_Silêncio._

_Muito silencio._

Ino levantou-se de trás do sofá e jogou confetes para o ar.

-… Surpresa?

.

* * *

Todos os outros seguiram o exemplo da loira e o rosto do Uchiha começou a lentamente tomar uma tonalidade de vermelho brilhante, porque _droga_, todo mundo o viu propor casamento a sua namorada.

Um flash amarelo entrou pela porta.

– CARAMBA! Sakura-chan, ele fugiu de mim! Eu juro!

Naruto foi ignorado.

- V-Você acabou ... - Sakura apontou para o belo anel que Sasuke estava segurando em sua frente. – V-voce me pediu em casamento! - exclamou, os olhos arregalados em puro choque.

- Obviamente. - Ino disse, revirando os olhos. - Agora anda logo e diga sim!

Sakura se virou para olhar feio para a amiga. – Eu ia responder agora, Porca!

Tenten bufou. - Não, você não ia não, porque estava muito ocupada tendo essa baita sorte _... Er_, não que nós estejamos com inveja desse pedido de casamento ou qualquer coisa ...

- Sim ... - Ino concordou.

.

Sakura riu da maneira estranha que seus amigos demonstraram o seu apoio (na verdade, era assim que eles eram. Hinata era a única que sabia quando era a hora certa para _calar a boca)._

Ela olhou para Sasuke que estava olhando para o chão nervosamente.

- Então? - ele murmurou, levantando-se e enfiando suas mãos (e o anel) de volta nos bolsos.

- Claro que vou casar com você!

_Pausa._

- Ótimo, agora beija ela! - Kiba gritou, socando o punho no ar.

Akamaru latiu em total consentimento.

.

E Sasuke o fez, tomando-a em seus braços apaixonadamente, fazendo um show para todos que estavam presentes (Jiraiya aproveitou para fazer suas _pesquisas de campo_ e encontrar inspiração para o próximo volume de Icha Icha).

Quando ele (finalmente, depois de _muito muito tempo)_ retirou seus lábios dos dela, ela lhe sorriu e colocou a mão suavemente em seu rosto, acarinhando-o docemente. E deu um selinho em seus lábios de forma travessa.

- Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bom flores, gostaram?_

_Tipo, bizarro ser pego no flagra dessa forma ne hahah_

_._

_Bom, opiniões são sempre um grande presente: sharing is so good =D_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

**_Ps:_**

_1 Ainda em fevereiro (se o site continuar estável) teremos as postagens de Em Nove Dias, The Window & Frozen & Feeling You =D_

_.  
_

_2 à tarde respondo **Pms e reviews** (gomen, to atrasada, gomennnn)_

_3 Pondo leituras em dia em breve =)  
_

* * *

**_Pps: _**

_Meus parabéns, Jade, to tão contente pela sua nova conquista:Omendetou =D_

_E ah sim, gente, a Jade deixou o endereço de seu blog (com assuntos literários & promoções & tal)._

_Check it out ;)_

_www . Jadeamorim . Com. Br /2012/02/entrevista-e-promocao-relampago. Html_


	20. LOVE LETTERS

_To Ohwhatsherface: Oh girl, thanks a loooot, you just have no Idea how much fun I had translating your incredible stories! __It was a success I might say, people enjoyed it soooo very much :D_

_Thank you._

* * *

_Bom gente, é isso aí!  
_

_Chegamos ao fim da seleção de one shots da série "Indecent Proposals" da autora **OhWhatsHerFace**._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam e deixaram um __**review**__, saibam que foi por causa de cada uma das senhoritas que esse trabalho foi _realizado_ e chegou _ao fim_ :D_

_Muito obrigada mesmo :D_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_Última One shot da série Propostas Indecentes *snif snif*_

_.  
_

**LOVE LETTERS**

_._

_Engatinhando na cama, Sakura puxou as cobertas e aninhou-se contra o peito de Sasuke. Ele notou como as mãos da Kunoichi comichavam por algo que ele, com certeza, não estava disposto a lhe dar. S&S_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

– EU VOU ME ATRASAR, OH DROGA DROGA DROGA! - Sakura saiu correndo do banheiro e pegou a primeira blusa que encontrou pelo caminho. – POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU?

- Um dia ruim para César, _quatro letras_, - Sasuke respondeu, em vez de dar-lhe uma resposta _de verdade._

Sakura fez uma pausa enquanto abotoava a blusa e pensava na palavra certa, aparentemente não mais se importando com seu atraso.

Normalmente, quando Sasuke começava a ler em voz alta uma das pistas de suas palavras cruzadas, isso significava que ele precisava de _uma ajudinha._

- Idos*****. - respondeu depois de um momento.

- Hn. - Ele rabiscou as letras nas respectivas lacunas.

- Manda outra! - Sakura disse com um sorriso no rosto. E correu até o armário para escolher uma saia. Tirou duas. – Cinza fosco ou preto? - perguntou, segurando-as no ar e mostrando-as para Sasuke. - Escolha!

- Negro. Autor. _Lewis_, sete letras.

Sakura franziu os lábios. - Pra ser honesta, não tenho certeza. - murmurou, colocando uma das saias, poderia ser "Lewis Carroll", suponho, mas também poderia ser "Lewis Matthew" ... - sorriu. - Ah, dane-se, vamos pra outra. - Engatinhando na cama, Sakura puxou as cobertas e aninhou-se contra Sasuke. Ele notou que suas mãos comichavam como se estivem ansiosas para tomar a caneta e o papel dele, e então, resignado, entregou-os a ela soltando um suspiro. Ansiosa, a moça os pegou depressa. - Obrigada! Eu te amo!

Ele bufou. - Tenho certeza que sim, mas você não estava pirando sobre estar atrasada?

- ... Irrelevante. De qualquer forma... Anatômicos e apertados, _duas letras_ - Sakura leu e sorriu. - Oh, eu sei! É n...

- Nó.

Sakura olhou feio para ele. - Querido, _quieto! –_ ordenou a moça. - Sakura não gosta de ajuda, lembra?

O shinobi franziu o cenho. – Essas são as_ minhas_ palavras cruzadas.

Sakura suspirou. - Por que você não pode ser como Naruto? É um ato simples de dividir e...

– Seu plantão começa em 20 minutos. – ressaltou e puxou o papel de volta. – Me dê isso.

- Não! - A kunoichi choramingou quando ele segurou o papel sobre sua cabeça. - Eu quero terminar isso, Sasuke!

- Quantos anos você tem, _cinco _por acaso_? -_ zombou.

- Compartilhar é amar, sabia.

- Tch. - Sasuke acenou o papel sobre a cabeça da moça, de forma a provocá-la.

* * *

Eventualmente, quando ela lhe deu um belo de um soco no estômago, Sasuke cedeu e devolveu o papel a ela. - _Você_ não sabe compartilhar – ele resmungou. - Shikamaru diz que você rouba todos os casos especiais no hospital. Disse que as pessoas dizem que você tem _gelo_ em suas veias. Te apelidaram de Sakura, a médica Nazista.

Sakura sorriu orgulhosa. - Oh, eu sei.

- ... Eles te chamam de _nazi_ e você trabalha em uma _pediatria._

- ... Irrelevante. - Sakura olhou para o relógio. - Tudo bem, vamos terminar _juntos. - _Sasuke não se preocupou em revirar os olhos, mesmo sabendo que "juntos" significava que Sakura iria deixá-lo espiar por cima de seu ombro e olhá-la fazer tudo _sozinha_. - Vamos lá: peixe, cobra, _seis letras_. - Sakura estava prestes a bater palmas quando a resposta lhe veio tão rápido quanto uma 'eureka', mas decidiu incluir o namorado no jogo. - Sasu-_chan_, você sabe a resposta?

O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-la chamar com aquele sufixo rídiculo. – Enguia - respondeu devagar, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse lhe bater por se atrever a invadir suas palavras cruzadas (embora na verdade as palavras cruzadas fossem _dele_).

Sakura o beijou no rosto e acarinhou sua cabeça após adicionar "enguia" à lacuna em questão. - Bom trabalho, Sasu-chan!

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Você preparou seu almoço? - perguntou, antes que ela pudesse olhar para outra palavra.

- Uh ... - Sakura deu de ombros e sorriu nervosamente. - Não?

- Então vá prepará-lo. – à sua atitude pueril, Sasuke balançou a cabeça. - Me sinto lidando com uma criança.

Sakura fez uma careta. - Hey!

- Bem, você é quem sempre reclama da comida da cantina do hospital ser _muito gordurosa. - _argumentou Sasuke. - E já que não preparou nada, vai acabar ficando o dia inteiro sem comer. Isso não é saudável, _Drª. Haruno._

* * *

O uso de sua profissão _contra si_ a fez vacilar.

Sakura suspirou e levantou-se, ajeitando a roupa no processo. - Eu já te disse o quanto você é um chato, Sasuke?

Foi uma pergunta retórica, evidente, então ajeitou mais algumas coisas e colocou alguns outros itens na bolsa.

Sasuke sorriu ao continuar com suas palavras cruzadas. - Não foi isso que _você_ disse noite passada. - Entregou o papel a ela e, finalmente, levantou-se. - Vou tomar banho.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e beijou-o novamente. - Te vejo à noite, então.

* * *

Quando ele foi ao banheiro, Sakura pegou sua bolsa e foi para a cozinha.

Ao vasculhar a despensa atrás de algo para levar para comer (ela estava com preguiça de fazer um sanduíche ou qualquer outra coisa), Sakura olhou novamente para as pistas das palavras cruzadas. – Luz; pode passar; com _cinco letras_. - Sakura resolveu pegar algumas frutas para comer no almoço e foi então que a resposta lhe veio à mente. - Oh, _verde_!

Ela estava prestes a rabiscar um **V** quando percebeu a lacuna já preenchida.

E franziu o cenho, vendo um **C** onde o** V** deveria estar escrito e voltou-se sua atenção imediatamente para o banheiro para gritar desaforos para Sasuke.

- **CASA**... que o diabos, ugrh! - A kunoichi ficou irritada por um instante antes que seus olhos começassem a arregalar e tomasse noção do que as próximas linhas diziam.

.

CASA

.  
COMIGO

.

SAKURA

.  
?

- _Oh, meu Deus!_

* * *

Sasuke ouviu-a gritar, e então desligou o chuveiro. - Tão lenta... - murmurou, enxugando-se.

Ele esperava que ela viesse arrombar a porta do banheiro com uma expressão chocada e frases incompletas saindo gaguejadas de sua boca, mas depois do silêncio que se seguiu após sua exclamação e o som da porta da cozinha se fechando, Sasuke ficou um pouco confuso.

Temendo a rejeição, ele foi até a cozinha, apenas para encontrá-la vazia.

As palavras cruzadas, entretanto, foram deixadas no balcão ao lado da caneta roxa favorita de Sakura.

Cautelosamente, Sasuke pegou o papel e deu uma olhadela nas lacunas preenchidas.

**S**

**I**

**M **

Embora estivesse feliz, Sasuke não pode deixar de ficar um tanto preocupado.

Se ela levou tanto tempo para sacar o_ pedido de casamento_, provavelmente levaria _horas_ para perceber que ele_ já_ havia colocado o anel de noivado em seu dedo enquanto ela estava dormindo na noite anterior!

E então ele grunhiu. – _Mulher Irritante_.

.

.

**N/T**:** Idos de Março***: Foi a reunião do senado onde o imperador de Roma, Júlio César, foi assassinado.

* * *

.

.

_Ah, bonecas, **gostaram**?_

_.  
_

_Saku-chan lerda lerda, nem percebeu que já estava comprometida mesmo antes de tê-lo aceitado! Hehe_

_.  
_

_Nah eu já estou com saudade dessa série._

_ Ri tanto traduzindo, ri mais ainda com os coments hilários que ela recebeu. _

_Sério, gente, vocês foram incríveis! Muito obrigada pelos comentários engraçados/fofos/lindos, eles fizeram o trabalho ser fluido e muito agradável._

_.  
_

_**A.r.i.g.a.t.o.u**_

_. . .  
_

_E como a Hime não é boba nem nada e não desapega tãoooooooo fácil assim, evidente que_

_não poderia perder a oportunidade de trazer mais do humor irreverente da autora OhWhatsHerFace pro nosso português (é claroooo)_

_Logo, a série **Brighter than sunshine** (Já online) ficará no lugar de Propostas Indecentes. _

_E terá suas postagens (re)começadas a partir de duas semanas (+/-)_

_E quem conhece o trabalho da autora, já sabe que tem muita coisa boa vindo por aí ne ;D,_

_ então_

_fiquem de olho ;D  
_

_._

_Bom amores, Hime se despede dessa série *sniffff*  
_

_E deixa um bjito procês =)_

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**_ Ps:_**

_Bonecas, lembrando que:_

_Todas as postagens **oficiais** das Long fics serão feitas às **sextas-feiras**. _

_(**Se** der tempo, venho outras vezes na semana pra postar mais coisitas, ok ;D)_

_(Mas amanhã, excepcionalmente, teremos cpt de MLCB)  
_

_..._

_._

_._


	21. Como os piratas fazem

_Ok, galerinha!_

___Entao esta ai, mais uma one da serie **Propostas Indecentes.** A lindona-autora-fofa-incrivelmente fofinha voltou a postar (depois de dois anos, legal ne ;D), entao resolvi reabrir a a serie e postar as fics que nao havia anexado antes e a nova tmb. Somando um total de 4 fanfics ineditas pra gente. Legal, ne ;D_

_Bom flores, e isso ai._

_Fiquem com mais uma one fofa,_

_nos vemos amanha (se tudo der super certo)_

_Aproveitem :)_

* * *

**Like Pirates do**

_Como os piratas fazem_

_._

_Ah, planos de batalha agora? Ok, tinha de admitir que as habilidades analíticas dele eram melhores que as suas._

_"Quer se casar comigo?"_

_Agora sim, a kunai foi ao chão assim como sua guarda. _

_._

* * *

Thump.

- Dezessete.

Sakura era naturalmente uma pessoa gentil, cuidadosa e amarosa, cujo coração tao grande simplesmente bloqueava a palavra 'ódio' de seu cérebro.

Mas droga, ela simplesmente _desprezava_ Orochimaru.

E o Som.

_Definitivamente_ o Som (desde que ainda se sentia um pouco amarga sobre tudo o que acontecera no exame chuunin, mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido _cerca_ de 10 anos atrás) ...

Sakura não podia deixar de sorrir triunfante ao chutar um deles, fazendo-o voar por cerca de mais de quatro metros.

BANG!

- Vinte e dois!

Seu sorriso de canto desapareceu quando viu quem estava vindo atras de si, la de Konoha.

Olhos verdes se estreitaram perigosamente e ela correu para um outro grupo shinobi, fazendo uma nota mental sobre quantos traseiros ja havia conseguido chutar durante a invasão de Orochimaru.

Bam.

- Vinte e nove.

Olhou para quem estava aras de si, de pé ao lado de sua equipe de back-to-back, tipo, uns 14, não, 16 Ninjas do Som (como _diabos_ esses caras chegaram tao rápido?). Começaram a se reunir em um círculo.

Sakura quebrou a mandíbula de um, mas acidentalmente quebrou o pescoço de alguém no processo.

- Eu tenho 30, - anunciou. - E você, Sasuke-kun?

- Trinta e um. - murmurou.

- Bem, vocês serao reduzidos a _zero_ quando acabarmos com isso! - um dos shinobi do Som rosnou, gargalhando histericamente.

Sakura franziu o cenho. - Isso era pra ser uma piada?

Os homens moveram-se rapidamente, aproximando-se a tal ponto que Sasuke e Sakura acabaram tombando as costas um no outro.

- Sakura.

Ah, planos de batalha agora? Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa já que ainda não tinha pensado em como se livrar de sua cota de inimigos, mas Sasuke já havia. Ok, tinha de adimitir, as habilidades analíticas dele eram melhores.

- Quer se casar comigo?

Ela quase deixou cair a kunai. Sakura o fitou com o canto do olho e viu uma expressão muito séria no rosto masculino.

- Eu-eu ... - E engoliu em seco. - Sasuke-kun, acho que agora nao é a melhor hora pra isso! -Balançou a cabeça em concordância com o que acabara de dizer.

Wow.

- Agora pode ser a última vez, - respondeu friamente, cortando a cabeça de alguém no momento.

-O-O quê? - Sakura balançou a cabeça furiosamente. - O que aconteceu com seu ar sempre confiante, egoísta, normalmente arrogante, hein Sasuke-kun? - E sorriu de forma tranqüilizadora, balançando a cabeça. - Você vai acabar com todos esses idiotas!

- Eu te amo.

Sakura levantou as mãos para cobrir a boca escancarada.

Desta vez, deixou cair kunai no chao.

E sua guarda tambem.

E um ninja de Som decidiu tirar proveito disso, mas Sasuke o esfaqueou antes que sequer pudesse se aproximar de Sakura, acabando com ele e, silenciosamente, dizendo _36._

-V-você ... - Sakura fitou-o com um pequeno sorriso. - Você me ama?

- Eu amo, - respondeu. - Fiz minha escolha, agora me diga qual é a sua.

- Eu ... - Ela se virou e olhou ao redor do campo de batalha. A Hokage estava sempre por perto para lutar na linha de frente (provavelmente à espera de Orochimaru finalmente entrar na batalha na qual poderia se livrar dele de uma vez por todas). - Tsunade-Shishou!

Um corpo voando na direção de Sakura mostrou que tinha a atenção da Hokage.

- Case a gente!

Tsunade virou a uma certa distância. - Estou um _pouco_ ocupada agora, Sakura!

- Ah ... - Sakura teve a ousadia de lhe enviar aquele olhar decepcionado. Livrou-se um pouco da raiva interior chutando um outro ninja pelos ares. - Hum, - começou,fitando Sasuke. - Casamos quando tudo isso acabar-

- ESPERE!

Os novos "noivos" olharam em direção a tal voz e viu Naruto.

- EU SEREI ROKUDAIME-

Tsunade revirou os olhos. - Você _não_ é Rokudaime!

- Portanto, _eu_ posso casar vocês dois! - concluiu.

- Então faça logo, dobe.

O sorriso triunfante de Naruto tornou-se um grunhido ao fitar Sasuke com uma carranca enorme. - é _dobe-sama_ pra você, Sasuke-teme! - Ordenou, lancando uma kunai em outro inimigo. - Você, Sakura-chan, aceita aquele Teme como seu legitimo marido?

Soco.

Cambalhota.

Bam.

-Aceito.

Naruto se esquivou de algumas shuriken em chamas. - E você, Sasuke-teme, aceita a Sakura-chan como sua legitima esposa?

Desvia.

Chute.

Pancada.

-Aceito.

- Ow! - Naruto gritou quando uma kunai cortou-lhe o braço ao ter sua guarda baixa por um momento. - Bem, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. - E aplaudiu. - Agora, pode beijar a noiva!

E Sasuke fez como lhe foi dito.

. . .

* * *

N/T:

_Levanta a mao quem achou kawaii! :D_

_Tipo, essa aqui tem como inspiracao o filme Piratas no caribe 3. (A OWHF adora fazer fics inspiradas em filmes e series:)_

_._

_Ok flores, amanha devo estar voltando com mais coisitas Naruto pra gente ;D_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._


	22. You And Me

**_Uma colecao de Ones-Shot SasuSaku_**

_Com classificação de no máximo 16 anos._

_Gênero: Humor/romance/UA_

_Uma antologia de ohwhatsherface_

_Tradu-adaptação por Kahli hime_

_**Nota:** Os versos marcados com um asterisco (*) estao traduzidos la nas notas finais._

* * *

**Propostas Indecentes**

**You And Me**

_Voce e Eu_

* * *

Olhos verdes arregalaram e ela não podia evitar - teve de soltar um gritinho histérico. (Claro, ela era uma mulher de 22 anos, reduzindo-se a uma _fangirl_ louquinha novamente, mas _infernos_, aquele era seu precioso Sasuke-kun segurando uma violao, prestes a cantar uma canção para si?)

"Você vai cantar pra mim?!" praticamente gritou, pulando alegremente.

A garota pulou em cima da cama, sentando-se na frente dele, ainda incapaz de segurar os risinhos de menina.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Esse era o plano, mas parece que você não vai calar a boca, então acho que não-"

"NÃO!" Sakura gritou, estendendo a mão ao ar para tentar impedi-lo. "Sasuke-kun, você nao pode realizar o sonho de uma garota e depois esmagá-lo dessa forma! Isso é apenas _cruel demais!"_

"Você sonha comigo _cantando_ pra você ...?" perguntou, fitando-a secamente.

Sakura franziu os lábios e deu de ombros, sorrindo timidamente.

"Bem, _não,_ não exatamente Sasuke-kun, mas estou sonhando com isso _agora!"_ E bateu palminhas. "Desde quando sabe tocar violão?"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, desde de criança."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Bem, como é que nunca tocou pra gente?"

"Eu nunca quis", respondeu com franqueza. Sasuke fitou o violão em suas mãos com uma expressão nervosa. "Olha, não importa, talvez esta nao seja uma boa idéia-"

"Não, não, não!" Sakura gritou, agitando os braços. "Sonhos, lembra? Você não deve esmagá-los!"

Sasuke soltou um suspiro longo e cansado. "Ok".

Sakura imediatamente se animou.

"Você vai cantar mesmo? Oh meu deus! Eu poderia, sabe, gravar iss-"

"Esta me pressionando."

"Certo".

Zombando infantilmente, Sakura fechou a boca como uma criancinha feliz, colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, ansiosamente esperando por sua canção.

Viu-o posicionar-se, dedos pairando sobre as cordas do instrumento.

Quando ele abriu a boca, imediatamente fechou porque _ela estava gritando de novo._

Sakura estremeceu com o silêncio que se seguiu e encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpe! Realmente, essa foi a última vez, eu juro!"

E assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente.

"Totalmente, e serio, eu juro!"

Ele bufou e começou tudo de novo.

* * *

"_What day is it?_"

Cantava melodico.

"_And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time… 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_"

Respirou brevemente, tocando as notas no ritimo certo.

"_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words. You've got my head spinning. I don't know where to_ _go from here… 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all other people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_" *****

* * *

Ok, então agora ela estava chorando (na verdade, aquilo era inevitável).

Sakura enxugou os olhos com a manga do suéter.

* * *

"_There's something about you now I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right…_ _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_…" **

* * *

E sorriu entre lágrimas (esperando-o terminar para que ela pudesse pular nele e abraca-lo bem apertado e nunca deixá-lo ir).

* * *

"_And me and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all other people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."***_

* * *

Sasuke respirou.

* * *

"_What day is it?"_

repetiu,

_"And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…" ****_

* * *

Terminando a música, colocou o violao sobre a cama e em um instante, encontrou-se no chão, com uma Sakura soluçante em seu peito, totalmente sem folego (droga, tanto a garota quanto sua professora idiota sao umas idiotas e essa sua forca sobre humana estúpida, estúpida, _estúpida_).

"Ugh ...", grunhiu, um pouco dolorido. "Sakura, você é pesada..."

A cabeça rosada imediatamente arqueou para fita-lo (com todas aquelas lágrimas) e ela lhe deu um tapa.

Ela teria lhe enviado uma carranca ameaçadora se não estivesse segurando algumas lágrimas e tentando sorrir. "Você simplesmente fez a coisa mais incrivelmente doce e que eu provavelmente vou me gabar pelo resto da minha vida, mas em seguida tinha mesmo que me chamar de_ GORDA?!_

Sasuke revirou os olhos e de repente a empurrou de cima de si (causando um fluxo de uma série de maldições viciosas da boca rosada e tao delicada) e enfiou a mão no bolso, retirando alguma coisa em seguida. Um anel e, depois, colocou-o descuidadamente no anelar de Sakura.

"Hn. Pode ficar com isso."

Ela piscou.

E piscou novamente.

Até que realização bateu no fundo em sua mente ao ver o brilho cintilante do diamante sob a luz do quarto e uma inscrição suave de algo que parecia ser 'SS' no interior do mesmo, e notar que aquilo so poderia ser _um anel de noivado._

As lágrimas que novamente estava tentando segurar, escorriam pelo rosto e Sakura se viu novamente pulando em Sasuke (droga, ele estava _quase_ conseguindo!) - derrubando-o mais uma vez.

"Que mulher ... estúpida..." gemeu com voz rouca.

E tossiu um pouco mais e em seguida sorriu de canto ( de um jeito tao sexy).

"E entao?"

Sakura se inclinou para beijá-lo uma e outra vez. "É claro que eu vou casar com você, idiota!" E abraçou-o com força, apoiando-se no peito masculino confortavelmente.

Ficaram assim por um momento e ela lhe sorriu descaradamente, cutucando-o no peito.

"Você _cantou_ pra mim."

E mais uma vez a_ fangirl_ dentro de si gritou.

_Bem alto._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Traducao **livre** da Musica do Sasuke-kun :)

_"Que dia é hoje?"_

_"E em que mês estamos? Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo. Eu não consigo aguentar e não posso voltar atrás, tenho perdido tanto tempo …Somos você e eu e simplesmente não consigo tirar meus olhos de você ..._ " *

_"Uma das coisas que quero dizer simplesmente não sai direito. Tropeço nas palavras. Você faz minha cabeça girar. Não sei para onde ir... Porque somos você e eu, e mais nada para provar.**_

_"Há algo sobre você que não consigo desvendar. Tudo o que faz é lindo. Tudo o que faz é certo ... e não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_ ... "

_"Que dia é hoje?"_

_"E em que mês estamos? Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo ..."***_

_._

_._

* * *

_Nhaaaaaaaaaa_

_Ta. Para tudo._

_Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Gente, vamos combinar que, um homem que cozinha (bem) para a mulher que ama, e tudo de bom._

_MAS um homem que canta para ela, e TUDO DE MELHOR!_

_._

_Digam, curtiram?_

_Isso foi fofo, ne ;D_

_..._

* * *

Os "ps" da vida:

- Meninas, muitooo obrigada pelos **comments em Laying Claim!** To vendo que vcs estao interagindo bastante com aquela fic. Ne, fico muito contente mesmo :)

- Ainda nao consegui responde-las (e nem as Pms e nem os reviews e nem os scraps no facebook). GOMEN NE! Ta dificil administrar o tempo ultimamente... mas logo logo estamos ai - vcs sabem que adoro papear, ne? 'DD

- Pessoas, logo logo os proximos posts das Longs-fics kakasaku estarao online (Ninfa - final, The Window e Feeling You). Nao se preocupem, viu ;)

- Andei dando "um tempo" nos posts dos drabbles pq.. bem, nao conseguiria entrar todos os dias aqui no site, categoricamente, para faze-los. Entao, assim que as coisas estiverem "menos tensas" pro meu lado, eles estarao sendo postados com uma fluidez maior, certinho? :)

- Ne, e so! *apanha*

Logo logo nos vemos de novo ;D


	23. A Refeição mais importante

**_Uma colecao de Ones-Shot SasuSaku_**

_Com classificação etaria geral T_

_Gênero: romance _

_Uma antologia de ohwhatsherface_

_Tradu-adaptação por Kahli hime_

* * *

**Propostas Indecentes**

.

.

_O caminho para o coração de um homem é através do estômago ..._

**A Refeição mais importante**

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_O jantar é a principal refeição do dia._

_Costuma-se come-lo à noite ou às vezes no início da tarde._

Sasuke, embora nunca fosse admitir, gostava dos jantares semanais que o Time Sete faziam no apartamento de Sakura.

Ele não tinha certeza do porque disso. Talvez fosse porque ele tinha a chance de ver Naruto (o dobe estúpido), (o pervertido maldito) Kakashi, e Sakura (que não, todo mundo cale a boca, porque ele não tem nenhum sentimento por ela!).

Ou talvez ele gostasse de ir lá porque o apartamento de Sakura cheirava de forma muito agradável, como baunilha. Ou melhor, porque era quente, tinha uma sensação refrescante; reconfortante sempre sentavam juntos, quando Sakura iria encher os pratos, quando Kakashi leria seus livros pornô, quando Naruto iria cumprimentar Sakura por sua culinária e quando Sasuke iria assistir todos eles com um sorriso secreto (porque eles eram como uma família).

Ele considerou todas essas idéias.

E decidiu que nenhuma dessas razões eram porque ele gostava dos jantares semanais.

Não.

Sasuke gostava dos jantares semanais simplesmente porque Sakura era uma boa cozinheira (o que provavelmente estava naqueles genes femininos da dela) e passara direto pelos outros três shonobi.

* * *

Contrariamente à crença de que Sasuke evoluiu para um excelente cozinheiro, por ter que viver sozinho por muito tempo, ele era realmente _terrível._ Era justamente por isso que ele só comia tomates com um pouco de arroz. Realmente, se Sasuke fosse capaz de cozinhar, ele não iria comer ramen com Naruto a metade das vezes que o fazia.

Sakura o lembrava de sua mãe, Sasuke decidiu um dia desses, ao cuidadosamente observa-la comentar sobre a sobremesa que tinha preparado para eles, cortesia de uma receita que Shizune lhe havia dado; ao mesmo tempo colocando alguns dos alimentos que peparara no prato de Naruto.

Os quatro se reuniam toda segunda-feira sempre que estavam na Vila.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, eu não posso vir jantar na próxima segunda-feira," Naruto anunciou solenemente.

Sakura olhou-o cabisbaixa. "O quê, mas como assim?"

Ele sorriu de volta e um_ blush_ pequeno pintou-lhe o rosto. "Er ... Bem, eu tenho um encontro com a Hinata-chan."

Sasuke notou que os olhos de Sakura alargaram e seus lábios curvaram-se em um grande sorriso.

"Um encontro com _Hinata-chan!"_ Sakura bateu palmas alegremente, gritando no processo. "Oh, isso é _maravilhoso._ Naruto, você ja fez planos?"

"Hum, não-"

"Então está resolvido, você vai traze-la aqui para jantar."

Naruto piscou em sua declaração. "Mas eu pensei que estes eram os nossos jantares de _equipe_ ..."

Ela balançou a cabeça e seu sorriso tornou-se, ugh, _maternal._

"Não, Naruto, estes são jantares de _família."_ Sakura disse imediatamente. "E assim, você ira trazer Hinata-chan para "conhecer sua família "!

Sasuke trouxe um pedaço de frango a boca, saboreando o gosto de um ambiente aconchegante, caseiro, absolutamente delicioso presente naquela refeição (embora nunca fosse admiti-lo), o que, infelizmente, ele só conseguia fazer uma vez por semana. Hoje, ao que parece, Sakura preparou frango e legumes empanados (que era bom porque assim ate mesmo Naruto comeria, considerando que ele odiava qualquer tipo de verde). Era salgado, mas não de uma maneira ruim. Ela misturou alguns noodles também, para total benefício de Naruto, que também havia cozido em caldo de galinha, em vez de apenas água pura, dizendo-lhe que o tornava o macarrão mais saboroso do mundo - o que nenhum deles podia se queixar do contrario.

Ele se lembrou da primeira vez, quando tinham doze anos, quando experimentaram a culinária de Sakura.

Naruto pediu-a em casamento.

E é claro que ela lhe deu-lhe um soco.

Eles continuaram a comer o frango e os legumes de Sakura, conversando sobre um assunto aleatório (bem, na verdade, Sakura e Naruto estavam conversando. Kakashi desviava o olho do Icha Icha de vez em quando, sorrindo e fazendo um comentário em seguida, enquanto Sasuke, sendo o homem de poucas palavras que era, apenas murmurava algumas coisas).

Quando finalmente acabaram, Sakura colocou os pratos um em cima um do outro para ficar mais fácil par leva-los para a pia.

"Eu vou pegar a sobremesa!" anunciou.

Quando a porta , daquelas que abrem e fecham por pressão, (oh como eles odiavam a tal porta porque ia para os dois lados e balançava muito. Todos ficaram ligeiramente interessados no que havia mais para comer) ate mesmo Kakashi fechou o livro e colocou-o sobre a mesa.

"Eu acho que Sasuke tem uma queda pela Sakura."

Seus musculos se contrairam.

Naruto acenou em resposta. "Eu concordo totalmente. Você viu o jeito que ele estava olhando para ela durante todo o jantar?"

"O que-" Sasuke olhou feio para os dois. "Ela estava sentada _bem em frente a mim,_ idiotas!"

Ambos vestiram sorrisos secretos que Sasuke realmente não gostava. Seus sorrisos só cresceram quando Sakura entrou na sala, trazendo o que parecia um cheesecake de morango. Ela o colocou em cima da mesa e começou a corta-lo em pedacos. E sorriu gentilmente para Sasuke ao dar-lhe o seu pedaço.

"Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun", brincou. "Não esta muito doce, e é por isso que, pessoalmente, eu acho que este é um tipo de bolo muito gostoso. Veja, eu não coloquei açúcar ou qualquer coisa para acentuar o doce, é apenas o sabor natural dos morangos e depois eu fiz o meu próprio creme para o recheio, evitando o acucar de confeiteiro que você não gosta. " Quando ela percebeu que esquecera de trazer o próprio prato, desculpou-se e voltou para a cozinha.

"Ah, que _doce,"_ Naruto zombrou (num trocadilho intencional). "Sakura-chan fez o bolo especialmente só para você, _Sasuke-kun."_

O Uchiha tentou esfaqueá-lo com a faca bolo.

* * *

. . .

* * *

_O almoço é uma refeição comida no meio do dia._

_É supostamente uma refeição leve que te mantem satisfeito até o jantar._

Sasuke bateu na porta do apartamento de Sakura.

Eles iam sair para uma missão no dia seguinte, sobre a qual pensou que poderia reanalisar alguns detalhes. Oh bem, não. Ele não se importava com a missão. Realmente, ele só se sentia obrigado a ir vê-la. Ele não tinha idéia de _por_ _qu_e se sentia assim, mas sentia, e agora ele estava em pé na frente de sua porta, à espera dela atender.

Depois de um minuto de espera e sem receber nenhuma resposta, Sasuke virou a maçaneta, sabendo que estava aberta (ele não entrou de primeira, porque realmente ainda havia um pouco de cortesia social em seu ser).

E, depois de um momento, entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

"_Estou tão feliz que eu encontrei um anjo, alguém que estava lá quando todas as minhas esperanças acabaram! Eu quero voar, olhando em seus olhos!"_

Sasuke riu ao ouvi-la cantar alto.

Pelo som de sua voz, ele poderia dizer que ela estava na cozinha, provavelmente fazendo o almoço.

_"Porque você vive e respira, porque me faz acreditar em mim quando ninguém mais pode-"_ Sakura saltou quando viu Sasuke encostado no batente da porta de sua cozinha, parando imediatamente de cantar. "Santo Deus!" Franzindo a testa em vergonha, ela tomou uma espátula e começou a bater nele. "Sasuke-kun, não me assuste assim, droga!"

Ele pegou a espátula e segurou-a sobre a cabeça rosada, sabendo que ela não seria capaz de alcançá-la.

"Sakura, você é uma kunoichi. Eu não deveria ser capaz de me esgueirar em sua casa dessa maneira."

Ela encolheu os ombros, ainda um pouco envergonhada, a julgar pela vermelhidão nas bochechas.

"Bem, eu estava tendo um momento de folga!"

"Percebi" murmurou. "O que está fazendo?"

"Espertinho, cozinhando." Sakura rosnou.

Ele revirou os olhos. _"O que_ você está cozinhando?"

"Tempura". Ela sorriu-lhe e jogou um avental em sua direção. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, se você me ajudar a cozinhar, vou te deixar comer um pouco da minha tempura". Sasuke deu de ombros e foi até ela (não pegando o avental porque ele era _rosa)_. O sorriso dela cresceu quando ao nota-lo ao seu lado, perguntando o que tinha que fazer. "Ótimo!" cantarolou. E colocou a tigela de massa de tempura na frente dele e um prato de camarões, já preparados para cozinhar. "Basta mergulhar os camarões na massa e, em seguida, colocá-los no óleo."

Enquanto ele seguia suas instruções, preparando o almoço, ela preparava o molho.

Ambos trabalhavam no que Sasuke nomeou como um silêncio confortável (ou bem, teria havido um silêncio, mas Sakura continuava cantarolando uma música qualquer).

Depois de terminar o molho, Sakura foi colocá-lo na sala de jantar - a mesma que Sasuke ficara tão acostumado - e então ela pôs a mesa. Ela voltou para a cozinha e encostou-se à parede, olhando para ele com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Ele ocupou-se em aperfeiçoar suas tentativas de cozinhar.

Quando a sensação de seu olhar tornou-se _irritantemente_ insuportável, ele se virou para olhar para ela com uma carranca.

"O que?"

"Por que você está aqui?" Sakura perguntou pacientemente, cruzando os braços.

"Hn", disse em resposta, porque realmente, ele também não tinha idéia do por que estava lá (ele se sentiu _obrigado_ a isso, droga).

Sasuke ignorou seu olhar questionador e pos as ultimas tempura na panela. Em seguida, desligou o fogão e pegou o prato, entregando-a a Sakura.

"Eu estava com fome."

"Você é um vagabundo completo." Ela riu com a resposta dele e sentou-se. Sakura colocou um pouco de arroz no prato masculino e depois no seu proprio.

O silêncio confortável veio novamente quando eles começaram a comer e Sasuke estava um pouco nervoso com a maneira que, pela primeira vez, se sentia de forma tão pacífica.

"Eu gosto da sua comida", afirmou. Era a sua explicação para o que ele veio fazer no apartamento dela. "Sua comida…" Sasuke olhou para a comida, uma expressão nostálgica no rosto. "Você me faz lembrar da minha mãe." Ele piscou surpreso quando um guardanapo fez caminho ate sua boca, e olhou para Sakura.

Ela estava sorrindo para ele timidamente.

"Tinha um grão de arroz no seu rosto", explicou ela, encolhendo os ombros.

* * *

. . .

* * *

_Cafe da manha é a primeira refeição do dia e é normalmente consumido pela manhã._

_É comido antes das atividades diárias, senda a refeição mais importante do dia, porque lhe da sustância pela maior parte do dia._

Ele não tinha idéia de como ela o fez.

Ele não tinha idéia de como ela o seduziu a tornar-se dela.

Ele não tinha idéia do por que isso aconteceu também.

Sasuke queria culpar o que aconteceu por causa do álcool, mas ele não havia bebido (a única coisa que tinha bebido era a _ela_).

Sasuke olhou para o teto do quarto de Sakura com olhos cansados, finalmente abrindo-os, apesar de seu devaneio dizendo-lhe que não (porque ver, realmente o faria acreditar que este nao era seu quarto)

Então droga.

Ele dormiu com Sakura.

Ele olhou para o lado, à espera de encontrar a cabeça rosada sobre o travesseiro, mas ela não estava lá.

Com uma carranca, Sasuke empurrou as cobertas para o lado e colocou sua camisa e boxers. E abriu lentamente a porta do quarto e saiu para o corredor.

Aproximou-se da cozinha, onde, mais uma vez, ouviu o cantarolar de Sakura (sera que ela não percebia que cantava mal pra caramba?), Estremecendo um pouco a luz daquelas janelas estúpidas abertas (que droga, nao tinha cortinas?).

O cheiro de comida atingiu-lhe as narinas e ele parou na sala de jantar, onde viu Sakura, colocando um bule de chá na pia. Ela olhou para cima quando sentiu sua presença, desta vez não tão ignorante a seus demais sentidos, e lançou-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

"Bom dia, Sasuke-kun" cumprimentou-o, indo sentar-se onde normalmente o fazia. "Vem comer, fiz café da manhã."

Ele se sentou em silêncio, porque é claro que ele iria comer. Ele a amava a comida dela.

(E estava com fome devido as atividades da noite anterior.)

Sasuke comeu com muito vigor.

Fazia muito tempo desde que via um buffet desse tamanho. No período da manhã, geralmente depois de acordar e se trocar, comeria apenas um tomate ou uma fatia de pão e correria para treinar.

Olhou para ela e viu que ela mal tocara na comida. Ela estava olhando para nada em particular, mas seus olhos verdes jaziam vidrados. Seus lábios estavam se curvando em um pequeno sorriso quando ela apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, o cotovelo na mesa. Os fios róseos moldavam-lhe o rosto e ele podia jurar estar vendo a coisa mais perfeita que ja vira.

Ela era linda.

"..." Ele abriu a boca e não encontrou palavras apropriadas, mas o movimento ainda que pequeno, parecia ter-lhe chamado atenção. "Cozinhe pra mim ..."

_Case-se comigo_.

"Faça meu cafe da manhã."

_Eu quero acordar com você. _

"Eu gosto da sua comida."

_Eu te amo. _

O sorriso de Sakura cresceu e ela concordou.

.

.

.

* * *

_Nahhh, eu gosto dessa fic em especifico. A minha avo paterna me ensinou a cozinhar quando eu era menor - tipo, quase tudo o que eu sei hoje devo aos dotes dela. Ela era chefe, a comida dela era muitoooo boa. Eu tive muita sorte dela ter tido paciencia em me ensinar._

_E ao ler essa historia, eu lembro da minha vovo. Ah... que nostalgia. _

_Ate consigo saborear o tempero da veia, sentir no ar. hehhe_

_Ai ai..._

_._

_Mas entao ta, ne :)_

_Digam pra titia hime: **Gostaram?**_

_**Em parte**, eu concordo com essa "tematica": Conquistei "a pancita" de muitos minos com a minha comidinha ahahaha_

_*apanha*_

_._

_Mas ne, a proxima fic sera a ultima (ou ate a Pauline escrever mais ;D)_

_Bjitos._

_Hime._


	24. Building Blocks

**_Uma colecao de Ones-Shot SasuSaku_**

_Com classificação estaria geral T._

_Gênero: romance_

_Uma antologia de ohwhatsherface_

_Tradu-adaptação por Kahli hime_

* * *

**Propostas Indecentes**

**.**

**.**

** Building Blocks**

**Blocos de Construção**

**.**

******.**

* * *

A totalidade de sua relação era atípica, logo a forma como Sasuke propôs casamento não podia ser diferente.

Tudo começou com um emaranhado de projetos que o Uchiha trouxe a seu consultório uma manhã dessas.

Naturalmente, ele abriu a porta - sem bater previamente - e entrou. Sakura sorriu para ele e ele silenciosamente desenrolou a folha de projeto sobre a mesa para mostrar a ela os planos para sua nova casa. Após a destruição de Konoha todos esses anos atrás, tudo que Sasuke realmente tinha era um lote gigante de terra. Ele vendeu uma boa parte apenas pela praticidade da acao, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha muito para si mesmo. Ele olhou para ela com expectativa e Sakura sentiu-se levemente desconfortável sob seu olhar.

_"O que é isso?"_ nao se faria de estúpida e diria algo do tipo _"Oh, que adorável,"_ em vez disso optou por uma versão mais neutra:

"Oh. Plantas".

"Aa".

Sakura se absteve de fazer um beicinho em confusão.

Ele estava claramente esperando por _algum_ tipo de resposta dela, mas ela absolutamente nao tinha nenhuma idéia do que o Uchiha buscava. Observou a planta do primeiro andar. Havia uma cozinha bastante grande, com dependências, uma sala enorme que ela pensou que poderia funcionar como uma perfeita biblioteca e / ou escritório, um banheiro, e uma saleta menor que provavelmente era a lavanderia. O segundo andar continha um quarto principal com uma suite, três outros quartos, um outro banheiro completo, e um quarto pequeno para deposito.

Ela espiou por trás da franja rosada e encontrou Sasuke examinando-a cuidadosamente._ O que diabos ele queria dela?_

Ela sabia que tinha que ser cuidadosa. Quando se tratava de Uchiha Sasuke e qualquer coisa relacionada a Uchihas (por exemplo, o que fazer com a terra que pertencia a eles), ele poderia ser um _pouco mais_ sensível. Ela aprendeu, da maneira mais difícil, mas depois de dois anos de namoro, descobriu que tinha começado a melhorar _um pouco_ em notar suas mudanças de humor.

"Eu-" Sakura parou quando o notou animar-se ao ouvir sua voz. Ela franziu a testa, sem se preocupar em esconder sua confusão. "Sasuke-kun, o que há de _errado_ com você?"

Ele imediatamente partiu para a ofensiva. "Nao há nada de errado comigo."

"Tem certeza?" ela respondeu sarcasticamente. "Porque você meio que invadiu meu consultório com seus planos de casa nova e me _olhou_ para mim como se eu tivesse que dizer algo significativo sobre isso."

As pontas das orelhas do rapaz queimaram num vermelho brilhante. "Eu só ..."

"Você só?"

Ele franziu o cenho. "O empreiteiro me mostrou estes projetos no outro dia. Eu so queria mostrar a você."

Sakura brincou com a caneta nas mãos sentindo-se desconfortável. "Sim. Hum, eles são ... bons planos. Com muitos quartos." Ela sorriu. "Parece que você vai ter de contratar uma empregada doméstica ou algo assim."

Sasuke assentiu. "Eu não acho que serei capaz de manter a casa por conta própria."

Contra seu melhor julgamento, olhos verdes arregalaram em surpresa. Sasuke acabou de admitir que precisava de ajuda. O quê? Algo _definitivamente_ estava acontecendo, Sakura decidiu. Ela o fitou de cima a baixo, tentando encontrar quaisquer sinais de doença ou depressão ou algo que pudesse estar alterando sua total postura _Sasuke-de-ser._

"Certo" disse eventualmente, para cortar o silêncio sufocante. "Hum". E olhou de volta das plantas, traçando as linhas brancas com o dedo. "Isso é um monte de quartos, Sasuke-kun ..."

Ele se moveu em torno da mesa da kunoichi para ficar ao lado dela, examinando as plantas ao seu lado. E tocou a página também e sua mão roçou na dela. "Acho que vou precisar preenchê-los."

Ela se inclinou para trás e sorriu para ele. "Tenho certeza que Naruto iria adora viver com você."

Ele olhou para ela sem entender e ela imediatamente pensou ter dito a coisa errada.

Ela _sabia_ que tinha dito a coisa errada quando ele calmamente enrolou as plantas e saiu de seu consultório - ignorando-a por uns bons três dias.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Poucos meses depois, Sakura jazia entre as recém-erguidas paredes da nova casa Uchiha.

Enquanto do lado de fora parecia estar completo, no interior havia realmente apenas um grande número de pedaços de madeira que faziam as fronteiras dos quartos. A energia elétrica e o encanamento estavam prontos, mas as paredes internas ainda precisavam ser construídas. O lugar estava empoeirado, cheio de pilhas de materiais, era apenas uma confusão de cinza e marrom.

Ela olhou para as duas amostras de tinta que Sasuke havia lhe entregue, tentando fingir que realmente achava que fossem cores diferentes … mas não eram. Realmente, eles eram dois tons de azul que provavelmente foram apenas pincelados por um tom de branco.

Sakura se remexeu, desconfortável sob o olhar suplicante de Sasuke.

Por alguma razão, ele realmente a manteve bem próximo durante o processo de construção de sua nova casa. Enquanto ela inicialmente suspeitava que isso era porque possuía uma força sobre humana - e bem, isso viria a calhar quando se tratava de arrastar materiais mais pesados para la e para ca - mas nesse ponto, ela sabia que era algo alem disso. Ele tinha lhe perguntado sobre painéis e janelas e telhas e acessórias para a cozinha e sobre alguns quartos e de que cor deveriam ser. E foi até que ele a levou para a loja de móveis para ajudá-lo a escolher o mobiliário para a suíte que ela entendeu o que ele estava tentando dizer.

Ele, _obviamente,_ só queria um toque feminino para que a sua humilde morada nao parecesse com um apartamento de solteiro sombrio.

"Eu gosto desse," Sakura disse, mostrando-o um _celeste velato_ em oposição ao _azul celeste._ "Pra que é mesmo?"

Sasuke pegou a amostra de suas maos e segurou-a contra a parede. "Para o quarto."

Estavam em um dos quartos, um menor, no canto do segundo andar. Sakura sorriu, apreciando a vista de seu namorado, oh, tão neurótico tentando decidir com qual cor deveria pintar as paredes sob as quais ele sequer iria dormir. Ela riu e colocou os braços ao redor dele.

"Então o que você vai fazer com este quarto, Sasuke-kun?"

As mãos dele cobriram as dela. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu de canto ao notar uma mancha de tinta sobre o cabelo cor de rosa. "Não tenho certeza ainda."

"Será que esse vai ser o seu quarto do Naruto?"

"Eu nunca farei um quarto para o Naruto."

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. "O que, você fazê-lo dormir na sala de estar ou algo assim?"

"Isso não é nem mesmo engraçado."

Sakura riu quando ele se afastou. E pegou uma das mãos femininas e puxou-a através do quarto, levando-a para o quarto seguinte. Observando seu tamanho significativamente maior e que possuia uma suite, ela percebeu que aquele seria o quarto principal. "Sabe" falou lentamente, caminhando pelo quarto "este quarto é apenas um pouco menor que o meu apartamento."

Ele bufou. "Eu sei."

"Oi!" chegou ao lado dele e cutucou-lhe o ombro. "Voce nao deve _concordar,_ Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "É verdade. Seu apartamento é praticamente inabitável."

"Não é verdade!" disse. "E além disso, eu realmente só preciso dele para _dormir."_

"O que você sequer faz", ressaltou. A maior parte de seu relacionamento, percebera que Sakura ou dormia em seu consultório ou _no apartamento dele_. Aparentemente, ele tinha uma "_cama mais confortável"._ Sasuke engoliu em seco antes de murmurar, "Você deveria viver comigo."

Ela riu. "O que, então assim você não terá que contratar uma empregada doméstica?"

"Bem, quem iria querer ter uma empregada quando pode ter apenas uma esposa?"

De seu lugar junto à janela, Sakura ficou tensa.

Ela olhou para Sasuke e ele deu de ombros em vista ao olhar de expectativa da kunoichi. Quando ela não mostrou sinais de aceitar suas palavras, Sasuke revirou os olhos e se aproximou. Ele apontou para a amostra de verde que ela escolheu para o quarto ha alguns.

"Você honestamente acha que eu iria querer um quarto verde?" Sasuke perguntou sem rodeios. "Claro que não, mas é a _sua_ cor favorita." Ele, então, arrastou-a para a suite, onde uma banheira bem grande ja tinha sido posta por ele e Naruto há algum tempo. "E por que diabos eu preciso disso? Apontando para a banheira. "Não sou eu quem gosta de perder tempo tomando banho de bolinhas".

Sakura corou, descontente da maneira que seu sorriso de canto aprofundou ao dizer as palavras" "DESCULPA, MAS VOCÊ"

Mas ele a cortou e puxou-a consigo para o quarto, ela tinha escolhido para as paredes o _velato celeste._ "Este é para o nosso filho."

"Nós não temos um filho."

"Nós vamos ter."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Terrivelmente confiante, não é, Uchiha?"

"Tenho boa pontaria."

"Você é ridículo", disse Sakura, socando-lhe o braço de brincadeira. Mas ela decidiu ir junto com ele no tour pelos comodos. "E o que os outros quartos vao ser?"

Ele a levou para o segundo quarto. "Esse é para o nosso outro filho."

Sakura não poderia deixar de revirar os olhos. "Por que eles são todos meninos?"

"Acalme-se", disse, puxando-a junto para o último quarto. "Este pode ser para as nossas filhas."

"Filhas? Mais de uma?"

"Gêmeas".

Ela riu. "Agora você está apenas sendo louco."

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Está tudo bem. Podemos apenas ter duas diferentes."

"Eu não vou ter _quatro_ bebês, seu idiota-"

"Esta casa é para você", Sasuke interrompeu-a, sorrindo de canto quando olhos verdes arregalaram. "Eu te inclui em cada decisão, porque esta casa é para nós dois. Quero me casar com você. Quero começar uma família com você." Ela não mostrou sinais de recuperação de seu choque. "O escritório é para você e seu número ridículo de tijolos que você gosta de se referir como _livros_. E a cozinha ainda tem essa coisa estúpida de fazer massas porque você foi tão insistente de que em sua futura casa teria de ter uma; mas claro que você provavelmente não vai sequer usar isso. " Ele acarinhou as mãos dela. "Quero que a gente tenha filhos e envelheça juntos nesta casa." Ele ficou nervoso quando o sorriso feminino desapareceu e ela baixou a cabeça.

Será que ela pensa que ele estava apenas brincando sobre os quartos? "Sakura?" Ela fungou e ele entrou em pânico. "Eu-"

Mas ela o interrompeu com um beijo. E em seguida se afastou para rir e tentar se livrar daquelas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Você é tao fofo" murmurou, socando-lhe o braco outra vez.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. "Não se acostume com isso. Estou apenas tentando atraí-la para a minha casa."

"Ah?" Sakura colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e as mãos masculinas caíram para os quadris dela. Ela sorriu largamente. "Porque você precisa de uma empregada doméstica?"

Ele a beijou suavemente e murmurou contra seus lábios. "Porque eu quero uma esposa."

.

.

* * *

_Nahhhh, agora sim,** a colecao se findou**!_

_Bom, ou ate a Pauline escrever mais pra gente. Quem sabe, ne, ela volta e meia reabre essa serie de ones-shot. (Se tiver mais, eu trago pra gente ;D)_

_._

_Bora bora, pessoas. _

_Mais um projeto finalizado. _

_Eu espero que vcs tenham curtido._

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._


End file.
